


Hunting Game (Sans/reader?)

by QueenRosakiller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crazy Ending, F/M, Insanity, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Underfall, are you still reading my tags, fight, just doing stuff, just read it, others pov too, reader lost thier memories, reader-insert?, seeing ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRosakiller/pseuds/QueenRosakiller
Summary: Lost in the underground.Can't remember how you got there?Who you are?And why you can see things no one can?And why these guys are after you?But with the help ok of the ster Sans you'll get your memories back or do you want them back?
Relationships: Blue/Reader, Cross/Reader, Dream/Reader, Dust/Reader, Error/reader, Honey/Reader, Ink/Reader, Killer/Reader, Nightmare/Reader, Red/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, g sans/reader, horror/reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lost in the underground.
> 
> Can't remember how you got there?
> 
> Who you are?
> 
> And why you can see things no one can?
> 
> And why these guys are after you?
> 
> But with the help ok of the ster Sans you'll get your memories back or do you want them back?

Run 

That single word that was the thing that ring in my ears as I ran in the dark cold trying to figure out if I'm more scared or confuse I run away from five dark figure. My heart was pending out of my cheat as I try my best to get away from them the bast I can. As I ran though the dark woods trying to avoid bushes, and tree branches I keep hearing these whispers coming somewhere they sound close I look around me to find where it was coming from. But I didn't see a log that was in front of me and fall on face.

"ow." I say quickly as I pick myself up but then I hared a snap like branch brake. 

I jumped and try to get up but fall when I felt pain hold my injured leg must have spread it on the log. I heard other sound I looked around me to find a weapon or some place to hide until I found it. One of the trees had hollow just big enough for me to fit in watch was prefect because I can hear the footsteps getting closer to were I'm at. I quickly made my way to the open and pushing my way and waited. I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer they were right on top of me I can see right in front of me I close my eyes tightly hold my breath listening to my pounding heart beat as they just stood there. Then I hared the foot steps walk away from so I let out the breath that I was holding the foot step slowly fade out of earshot but I sated just to make sure that who every was following me where completely gone. But then I slowly felt look I was getting sleepy but no, I need to stay awake but maybe I can maybe take a quake nape as I slow close my eyes and drafted off to the dream world. 

  


[In Nightmare castle]

In the Nightmare kingdom King Nightmare Sans sat on his throne room in silence calculating on what to do his plans to rule the multiverse but thanks to the star Sans his plans have been going painfully slow. Even with the Nightmare gang that he recruited have been great by great I mean a pain in his sides. With Dust he agreed thanks to Nightmare's little persuasion he works will with the others will not Killer but always but at following orders Error Destroy of Au's, give the promise of destroying Au's and to brake a deal with Ink, Killer for the chance for something new he became Nightmare's loyal lap dog, Horror to feed his brother and the other monster in his AU, Cross was the easy fool with the promised to fix his Au. Nightmare had recruited these Sans from the most cruel, lost hope, unfeeling, destroyed and ruthless Au's and so far everything was going as according to plain right now they were able to cleat one small vile of determination from Frisk from other AU's from horrotale, swaptale, Gtale and final Undertale. Sure they may have lost all there pets but he got what I needed all he needed now was how to use it. This small vile was the key to control the resat but not even the god of fear he is still a monster that can not handle it not unless he wants to be alchemation. 

But right now he let the others off for Nightmare needed to do some for his next plain. The plain was to do some experiment but can't let the star Sans notice what his doing before it's too late by having Nightmare gang to do some chaos and destroy a few AU"s but after there fight thought it was best to give them a brake for now. They did waken the Star Sans and this gave Nightmare some time to think about his next move. That was about two weeks ago and he had a plain ready to go and had the lab room dungeon ready to go. All he need was science to do much of the work where he and others keep the others occupied Nightmare would them it himself but can't tip his brother off who would notice that his not around with high amount of nativity but no, Nightmare. Beside he alright have skeleton in mind for the job just waiting for his response to his little request so now all he had to do was wait and once he had answer than he can put his plain in to motion. But right now he had nothing to do so he was bored there was nothing to do not even in his kingdom he done all kingly dotes.

"Huh I guess I can spared some horror to some poor soul." Nightmare said let out sigh of boredom and teleport out of the throne room and into the dream space. 

This dream space was endless to all of the multiverses to the ones sleeping or half sleep, or just day dreaming. This is where Dream and Nightmare got all they'er magic though all the feeling of every monster and humans. The stronger the emotion the stronger they got witch was always Nightmare Sans. Nightmare walked though the endless space turning dreams into nightmares will doing so. But this quickly was getting boring the dream themselves where not all that inserting a long with the nightmares.

"I didn't think it was possible with ever Au's of every multiverse in the palm of hand and I can't find anything to do. Well that's a new low even for a sans." Nightmare said looking around for something interesting.

Right when he was about to give up and leave something caught his eyes socket. It was a dream and nightmare both as one. Nightmare can't remember seeing something like this before. He never felt anything like this it was strong yet felt a gentleness from fear and kindness.

"Well that's new." Nightmare said walking though it to closer look with his new toy.

Once Nightmare sans standing over it he getting a better look of it and to his surprise Nightmare had thought was fighting for control over one other was not the case no. It was the exact opposite they were working as one. Helping one other not one was stronger or weaker than the other they were same as equals. Like what Dream and he used to be Nightmare shock that thought out of his mind.

"Well let's see what makes you so interesting." Nightmare said hoping to get some fun out of this one.

But the moment he touch it, it turned into crimson red and soon Nightmare Sans was hit with this violent wave of rage. This rage felt so strong like nothing he ever felt before. It was like walking though fire no, lava it felt like every bone in his body was malting this was pure brittle rage. He couldn't give in he just need to push though and before he knew it he was in the dream.   
  
  
  


( In your Dream world)   
  
  
  
  


Nightmare took several deep breaths it was just so overwhelmingly to say the least. Who ever dream this was has some deep seeded hate. After a few minutes he looked around to see nothing but an empty white void like space who every they be must be half sleep. Nightmare decided not to use his magic yet to make them sleep already. He wanted to take his time and see how things plays out before he made any of his changes. The world around him began to change to the woods in the dark Nightmare thought this place looked flamer but thought nothing of it you seen one dark woods you seen them all. Nightmare walked around for bit but then felt other president here like someone else came in here with him was it his brother? He couldn't tell how he felt it was like brash of wind there but gone the next but he wasn't worried about and continued he stopped when he saw something no, someone about five to say. There was blueberry, Dream, classic, G, Classic, Fall and honey(swap Papyrus) but no Ink something flet off like someone change the dream a bit how he haven't notice before was mystery to him. Nightmare could hear them whispering in a very low that Nightmare missed it the first time but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Ok this is odd. Who dream am I in?" Nightmare questioned walking a up until he was about an arm late to hear them better.

As he got closer he noticed that they've been standing there still unmoving. Than again must of dream people where all like that to give out a more hunting feeling he should know he would use that all the time so it wasn't unusual to him. Once he was close enough he could finally hear what they were saying.

"Nightmare yes. Dust yes. Horror yes. Killer yes. Error yes. Cross yes. No, Black, no, Fall no, Bill no, Razz no, Scoundrel's no." They all said in unison this over and over like they where going down a list of some kind.

This was getting more wired by the minute he didn't understand what was going on. Nightmare had a bad feeling about this and usually took a lot riedel the king of fear. He couldn't feel anything good or bad coming from this place he couldn't feel joy or hope or fear for some reason he couldn't feel it giving him power. No, it felt as if was suffocating feel more draining than giving almost as if this place was taking magic from him. But that was unlikely there was no, way Nightmare had power over every dream. Yet why did he feel worry his the king of nightmares there was no, dream he couldn't control and make his own. So he place a hand on manifestation of his brother out of the way to see who they where talking too. But once he place a hand on him the whispering immediately stopped as if they finally ethnology Nightmare Sans present. He quickly pulled his hand back because the Star Sans stated slowly they turned to nightmare almost robot like.

Nightmare sockets widen in shock at what he saw the site before him. Everyone where smile in this sadistic sickening crazy smiles almost mirroring the Nightmare gang. They all had what killer have black ink like liquid coming out of their sockets. To Nightmare it was very strange look on his brother Dream to who Nightmare was used in seeing him with sweetest and kind heart one. Nightmare was surprise but kept his cool everything was fine he was used in see creepy things like this all the time it he was jut off gourd by it. Besides they'er not even real not like they could hurt him in this dream world. Beside it looked like they were all looking at what was behind him. Nightmare turned and almost jumped out of skin you know if he had skin at what was behind him he found that it was no other then ink no more in mere inches in Nightmare face Ink was like the others except his eyes were closed but still leaking black stuff and a gentle smile.

"Alright enough with this creepy shit." Nightmare said readying his magic to take control of this situation.

Nightmare tired using his magic to take control of this place but nothing happen he tried again but nothing. That was impossible he couldn't use his magic in here but how? How was this even possibly? Nightmare jumped a few feet away from dream ink and the others imposters trying to get some distance from them. Nightmare just needed to think and figure out why his magic isn't working but dream ink had other plans his smile wide smile and teleport in front of Nightmare Sans dream Ink grabbed Nightmare arm before he could run away again.

'Damen it! I let my guard down!' Nightmare yelled angry to himself.

Nightmare tired to pull his arm away but that only made dream Ink held him tighter to the it pint hurt. Wait hurt!? Like it really hurt the more he struggle the more this dream creature tightened his hold on him. No, this can't be possible nothing should be able to hurt him here something was wrong very wrong here. The dream creature Ink leaned closer to nightmare uncomfortably close to his face. That's when dream Ink spoke in a low deep hunting and whole voice.

"Let the games begin." Was all it said from the ink monster letting Nightmare go after words.

Nightmare was confuse of what he meant by this. Who was doing all this? Never had someone had such control of there manifestations well somehow stopping Nightmare from his own magic to change the world around them. They air around him was beginning to become more suffering almost unbearable. Nightmare began to cough and gasping for air in his non-existent lungs. Nightmare almost fall to his knees but kept himself standing. Nightmare couldn't tell with each minute he was here having a hard time trying to catch his breath. Nightmare tired to keep his eyes on the dream copycats of the to keep them in his seat but every looked like there were five or more. Nightmare like to the side and could have sworn he saw someone in the tree sleeping away unaware of the world around them but he couldn't be both with it right now. Nightmare was slowly losing his cautiousness he needed to get out of here before he fall unconscious. That was than Nightmare heard someone laughing it wasn't one but multiple of them. Nightmare looked up he could see the dream conscious clearly anymore besides they're creepy smile he knew they were face him. They were laughing, laughing at Nightmare and for some reason that just piss Nightmare off. As if the master of this dream world was laughing at how pathetic and weak he was.

'Who ever this is when I get out of I'm personally going to take great pleasure in killing you. Slowly and pain fully.' Nightmare thought trying to focus on his magic but that mocking laughter was just too much.

"Enough! What's wrong afraid to face to face me so you need your little puppet's to do it for you!" Nightmare yelled challenging the puppeteer of this sick game.

The laughter all but became snickering and was just looking at Nightmare with blank, unmoving, unblinking, and unsettling stares. Nightmare must have provoked them that must be enough to for them to show themselves. Nightmare smirk to himself at how stupid this person was to reveling themselves to him. Puppet like dream group slowly moved to one side to make way to the one in charge. Good the moment he knew he would know where they're from and put them in there place in the real world. almost suddenly then they started to move witch made nightmare take a defensive stand. But that was quickly live at the site before him.

It was dark midnight purple slim like monster at first he couldn't make out the shape of it but could make out that his arms and head looking down to the floor somewhat. It was like nightmare in away with tentacles and ink like stuff coming off it's body. It was what Nightmare looked when he first took bite of his black apple. But that was it the rest was like it was definitely a monster that's for sure that was falling a part. It slowly picked up it's head to looks up the creature one glow purple pupils looked straight at him. It opens it's slime mouth and looked like trying to say something but all that came out was gargling and hissing sounds. Nightmare wanted to look away but didn't want to be caught off guard again. This thing was so disgusting to him and wanted out of this place he didn't have enough to just yet. Whatever he'll take it he used as much of magic to manifest a door way out of here. 

'Ofcourse wouldn't want to make it too easy.' Nightmare thought sarcastically to himself. He waste no time and ran for the door not looking back.   


That was when that thing let out a blood curdling scream as the world around them fall a part they'er waking up. Even so nightmare didn't turn back to look just keeping his focus on the door as well avoiding the broken parts of this dream escape. But once he made it to the door when it let out loud bloodcurdling scream of it's last words.

"G.E.T. O.U.T!" It yelled as Nightmare quickly open the door and jump shouting the door behind himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


(End of dream world)  
  
  
I wake up with start panting I don't know why? I think it was because of that I had but can remember it right now. But I think I'll worry about that latter but for now I need to find some help and my knee feels better now. I crawl out of the whole tree and pick where I last heard the foot steps want and went the opposite I hope I can find someone soon. As ran in the dark and cold with the thought of finding a place warm soon.   
  
  
  
  
  


Once Nightmare was back in dream space panting out of breath as if he was running for hours. He quickly looked around himself to make sure that thing didn't follow Nightmare. It didn't. He moved one hand to rest his face but winced at the sudden pain coming from his arm. Nightmare lifted up his sleeve and was surprise to see a huge purple bruise on his with an obvious sign of a hand pant. But how him thought that was just in his head but now seeing it. This must have been other Sans like Nightmare but different somehow. Nightmare wonder what he meant let the games begin. And what was all that about in the dream world it didn't make any sense. But that was when notice up above him was light white like orb floating up. It was doing anything first but slowly light glow of the order grow bright almost blindly bright. Nightmare had a bad feeling about this and he was right all nightmares stars that was corrupted by Nightmare was quickly leaving and going to up and into the white ord only living yellow dreams what once was maybe two or three of dreams were now ten to thousands. All of his nightmares were being come sweet dreams right before his 'eyes'.

"How! This can't be happening!" Nightmare shouted as he tried to to take back control of this situation before it got out of hand.

He move up to the ord and tried to destroy it but it only went right though him. So he tried to use his tentacles magic but nothing. It must have been the other AU Sans doing this. Fine whatever he can just do this the old fashion way he went up to one of the dream ready his magic to corrupt once more. But when one of his tentacles came up to touch it to his the dream figured back. Nightmare grain at how cute it think's it could win. Nightmare used a bit more magic to take back control over it, it usually didn't take much to change it. But this was one it didn't go down so early. He used little more magic nothing Nightmare was new barring down on it using as much fear and terror on it as he can but this dream was stronger than he thought but he was stronger he put more magic to it. But eventually the dream started glowing bright yellow burning nightmare and his tentacles a bit. It hurt but no, real damage to him and it only lasted for a second. But this wasn't good if this one resistant was it the same with the others. It took must of Nightmare magic to try that again if they were all like that he could try to on the awaken world but needed to go back to his kingdom first. He had enough magic to teleport to the throne room as he didn't wanted to live as it was a mess. He slumped in his chair tried and frustrated he needed to think and think fast. By now dream will feel all the hope and dreams of others making his magic grow stronger and what was worse he couldn't do anything to turn them back. He could try an and find someone new to give nightmares it was a big multiverse after all. But there was the problem with that he would need time do that to even get the upper hand over his brother not telling if his brother and the Star Sans would attack and having to deal this new Sans was still out there ready to attack again. Nightmare could still feel a bit of pain on his lifted arm from when the dream Ink grabbed him. And whatever he doing is stalling all of nightmare fuel turning into dream going so fast turning fear into hope was already affects him. He needed more fear and needed it right now. That's when it came to him he just needed emotion strong enough if he could gather the other and help him to bring them he that could work. All be it rather crude but it would have to do he rush from his throne and pulled out his phone and dilated a number and waited for an answer. It ring two times until someone picked up.

"Yeah what?" Answer the caller in annoyed tone.

"Hey error I need you to gather the others and to meet me in meeting room at five." Nightmare said ignoring the other rude tone a voice.

"Wow thought we had two more days off what's the rush?" Error asked shocked by the sodden meeting.

"Something came up. I'll explain as soon as you bring the others. I have something that's gotten my full attention." Nightmare said a smile playing his face.

"Uh fine be there with the others." Error said annoyed his day off had to be end so soon.

"_Good_ _see_ _you and the other_ _soon_." Nightmare said hugging up not even wait for a reply and phone his in pocket smirking to himself. 

'Well this is getting interesting. Looks like my brother must have gotten a new member in his little party. Very clever of my brother to be friend someone to fight fire with fire. He must have been very desperate that he went looking for other Nightmare sans who was like myself to get the upper hand on me. I mean it all makes so much sense now that hellish dream realm must have been a other version of him but with different abilities like how he can turn nightmares good again.' Nightmare thought analyzing the situation.  
  


Nightmare must omit he didn't think his brother had it in him to use other the King of Nightmare's with other king of nightmare's. A good idea but sadly it well fail now sense his already on to it once the others get here he well set up his plans. Now things are getting getting fun who ever they may be was going to great pleasure in defending not just his brother but the new comer as will.  


"Oh dear brother you if think you can beat me with other me. Than your sadly mistake." Nightmare said as he walking down from his pedestal went to ready the meeting room before the others get here.

Once Nightmare life the throne room all was quiet as what little light coming from the throne room was casting a huge shadow over the medisync the thrones pedicel only livening some like four legs and arm chair. Even so slightly the shadow behind the chair shifted. It was so small you would have thought it was a shadow of moving tree branch in the wind. But soon a figure stepped out of hiding from behind throne. They're move so smooth and they're foot steps where so quite it was like they were a shadow. They fully stranded out behind the chair as if they where there the hole time stud in the dark in complete dead silence as they looked on where Nightmare Sans want though the doors. They took a step out from behind the chair each step made no, sound as if they were a ghost. As soon they were in front of the king's throne and took a set crossing they'er legs. Looking on at the doors unmoving, nonvocal as small light of purple lately illuminated the dark and quiet throne room.

  


[In underswap]  
  
  


Dream was in underswap to Hangout with his best friend blue with cooking. Blue really love making tacos but Dream convince blue to make one of Dream favorite recipe. Than was easy without Alphys in the kitchen. Right now they were making homemade strawberry cupcakes Dream was cutting the strawberry well blue was stirring the batter with very vigorously getting some of the batter on the table.

"**Hey** **Dream is this right**?" Blue said showing Dream the batter his been stirring.

"Not quite but just a few mo-." Dream was cut off by this sodden church of power gavin to him out of the nowhere.

This sodden search of power almost made dream cut his finger. Blue notice and quickly took the knife away.

"**Dream are you alright**!?" Blue asked worry of his friends sudden change in mood.

"I can feel all the hope and dreams of others they are...." Dream said trailing off this was so new to Dream this magic flowing into him once again was odd to him now.

**"****Is it Nightmare**!?** Is he and the others at again should we get the others. Should I wake my brother up!?" **Blue said jumping out of his chair.

But Dream stopped him before he could do so and push him gently back to his set.

"No, it's fine. Infected I can feel all the hope that was once under Nightmares control are mine now and growing." Dream said smile holding his hand to his chest to where his heart would be.

"**What do you mean Dream****?**" Blue asked confused.

"I don't know how to explain it but I can feel like everything that Nightmare had once where cloudy with fear and despair est, est are now filled with hope again." Dream said looking at his hand in thought.

**"****That's great right!?"** Blue said happily jumping in place in his chair.

"Yes, but something must be wrong." Dream said getting up looking up to the ceiling as if looking at something.

"**What do you mean**?" Blue asked confused.

"My brother would no doubt would extinguish everything that I lived my entire life making. So it's odd to me that he's not doing anything about it yet." Dream said getting a bit worried.

"**You have a point**.** What ever Nightmare is planning can't be good**." Blue said getting a sick feel in his bones .

"Yeah, we should tell Ink about this but his off somewhere with that his friend of his. And I don't I where to find him. So well have to wait for now. " Dream said letting out sign of annoyance.

Dream cared for his friend Ink but something it was frustrating for that Ink to do things with out thinking. Though Ink was a joy to be around he was a bit at times head strong and does things out of excitement. Dream would have to go visit Fresh later his practically the only one who would be able to even find Ink. But something was really making Dream bones crawl like something about this was wrong. Like someone or something was coming and it was not just the bad Sans it was something far worse.


	2. Who did this?

  
[Ink Au]

Ink just had gotta back from visiting his friend and was just looking though all Au's in paper form. Seeing that Nightmare gang and Error have been so quiet lately so Ink had a lot of time on his hands. Error haven't tried destroying anymore of Au's liked he promised. You see Ink and Error made a deal with each that if Error stopped destroying Au's if Ink never makes other Au. And sends than Ink's been doing his best to help Dream to stop Nightmare and his plans from hurting or destroying other Au's and hurting people. Even though Error doesn't stop didn't mean he stop hurt others and collecting souls. But now they're quite haven't made any moves yet as of lately and Ink was growing restless and bored. With that in mind Ink want to pay Error a visit Ink knew Error had some time off by how they've been so quite. But when he went to his void like space he wasn't there odd he was sure he would be there Ink tried looked for him outside the Au's but something was blocking him to look for him. It must have be in Nightmare castle so he just gave up for now but he was so bored just waiting for them to make a move already and Error not showing up when Ink called on him. Ink sign looking a bit dissonant so decides walk around the paper Au's to see which one he'll could visit he could have some fun. Looking though a few paper AU to see some new ones had pop up that was good but when he came to where Ink's usual smile turned into a curiously. Some of the paper Au were in trouble state the edges of the paper what a appear to have burn marks were growing on the bottom paper like it was set on fire. That only might that something was destroying this world. This was nothing new to Ink it was something he had to deal with on a daily basis. It's not that he wanted the world to crumble away he just couldn't fix it no, matter how hard he tried. It was just too far gone if they where some small ones that could be saved but if they were worse for wear impossible to fix.

He wish he could fix it but once Error or Erase got to it, it was done for. There was nothing Ink could do he just hoped his friend could help him with this issue as will. Ink signs again what seemed to be a new habit for him now. He was about to move on until he saw something in the center of his eye that caught his attention. He turned fully and his eyes light dilated into stars shock to see what he was not expecting. It was Error but he looked a different maybe bit taller his new hoodie maybe.

"Error!" Ink called out he was both surprise and excited to see him. Ink ran up to Error like an old friend.

Error didn't answer or even turn to looked at Ink just kept walking. Was Error ignoring Ink like he tries always to do when Ink came to visit him. But this is different Error would always try to avoid him and his Au as much as he can possible.

"What are you doing here Error?" Ink asked walking beside Error with big smile on his face.

Still nothing not even the even sign of annoyance just kept walking as if Ink wasn't there this was odd to Ink by how the way Error was acting right now. Infected it was more than that his but the way he was dress was different as well. Ink took a moment to got a closer look at Error carefully and noticed that he was dress almost completely different. Instead of his usual jacket it was long trench coat like that almost touch the fool with long sleeve that saggy on the button of hand sleeve in his pocket and a hoodie that covered up his face. It was more like a colt itself had a few messy stitches here and there his upper body was zipped but stopped at his mid draft. Instead of wearing shorts and fussy slippers but now pants and shiners in all the colors were the same and the floating little errors as well. Than the realistic hit him this was not his Error he knew. But something was off something about him but wondering how that made his present so unnoticed but wait!? How did he get in here without Ink noticing? Well Ink was in here he could see anyone coming in or out unless Ink was out side his Au. This new Error was being coming here made him interesting to Ink tried to get a look at his face. But when Ink tried to get a good look of him but would always moving his head away but when Ink tried to grab his hoodie but would always dodging him.

So Ink just saddle for just following this new Error to see what he do. He looked around him to see where was he going and right way they where Ink put up to the broken, almost destroying Au's and moving past the untouched Au's. Ink flowered this was one of many place that Ink tries to avoid. He tried to not look at them for to long as much as he can Ink tried asking new Error lots of questions but would never got answered. Ink had to admit he was getting a little annoyed by this but just kept up his cheerful attitud. Soon new Error came to a stop so Ink moved to one side see why.

New Error studded in one of the paper Au that was slowly falling apart it was barely any white left. That Au was if Swapfell brothers made it to the safest and living great on the surfaces. New Error pulled his hand out of his pocket the sleeve covering his hand. Ink just stood there quietly washing as this new Error with fascination. This Error held it with so much care or what Ink can guess by the sleeves covering his hand or if he hands. Ink just kept on washing wanting to see what he would do this was just so new to see how gently he was with it. Does this one feels bad for it? Does he want to put it out of it's misread? 

Than used his other that was still in his jacket pocket to pull something out pulling out a par of crochet needles. Ink was confuse as to why he need those I mean Ink had saw his Error using them when he got bored and using his shrinks as twine to make stuff. You know for someone who joy's ending worlds he was really good at making stuff. As new Error hold the needles want up to his hood to Ink guess his face and pull out one of his shrines from his eyes Ink assume. It was just like Error shrines but it was in a different color it was purple instead of blue.

Ink was so confused what was going on and what he doing. New Error turned the paper upside down putting the purple shrink on one end of the paper which cleaned on to the paper like magnet to a metal. He put the two needles into position using the nitrogen needles twirl one end of needle and using the other to start the needle work. Starting at the end of the paper and using excellent needle work started the knitting process. Slowly moving up to paper that once had black burn sketch marks was now returning but to it's purse theme white looked like he was fixing it. Ink couldn't believe his eyes what was once broken and unrepeatable Au was slowly coming back. Ink move closer to get a better look it was just so unbelievable.

This though out all the multiverse Ink has never in center anyone who can repair any An ever. But now why? Why haven't he ever noticed this new Error before tell today? They stayed like that for some time in quite until new Error was done. It was as good as new again with no, burns and no,black spots. New Error put it back in it's place and finally took notice of Ink and turned to look at Ink duration as if finally realizing that he was there for the first time. Ink was still taken aback to give a respond he took a closer look of it. There was no, sign of anything wrong with it, it was as good as new. Ink quickly turned his attention back to   
new error.

"Wow that's amazing who are you?" Ink asked happy hoping new Error will give him answer to his questions.

They stood there for a moment before hearing glitch,and static voice of both a high and low pitch what Ink assume was the other Sans was preparing his voice.

"☝️✝️👈💧💧 (Guess)." Came deep and high pitch voice was much like Error but different in a way like it want low and high at the same time almost impossible to tell what grander but talked like Gaster.

Ink thought for a moment and took a moment looking him over. He was about the same height maybe a head teller or so and could fix things with his shrinks one name came to Ink.

"Ok your name is Pallet Stitch. But I'll call Pallet for short. It's nice to meet you my name is Ink." Ink said putting his hand out to shack the other skeleton hand.

Pallet didn't say anything just looked at his hand than turned side opening a video screen like of an Au. Ink put his hand away knowing that he won't be getting a hand shake any time soon.

"So your an like Error right? But you fix can Au's right why?" Ink asked looking back at now replaced Au.

"👎✌🏴‍☠️☝️👈☀️(danger)." Was all he said for his answer.

"What?" This got Ink's full attention. "What do you mean?" Ink asked confused and wearing.

"☝️✌❄👇👈☀️ ❄👇👈 💧❄✌☀️

💧✌🏴‍☠️💧 ✌🏴‍☠️👎 ☝️🏳 ❄🏳 ✝️🏴‍☠️

👎☀️☝️☀️🏳✝️🏴‍☠️👎 🏳👉 🏳☀️🖐☝️🖐

🏴‍☠️✌😠 💧❄✌💧 ❄🏳 👉🖐✌👎

🔯👇✌❄ 🧨🖐☝️👇❄ 👇👈😠🚩.

(Gather the star sans and go to Classic Au he might need some help). He said as turning away closing the scene and opening a portal to make his live.

Ink was taken aback by his warning and how he knew about the Star Sans. This was all so sodden he wanted to check his stats.

**Check stats:**

**Name:@$%^&&>,,&***

**ATK: @#^&:"&,%□●■**

**DEF: @#$&%>***

**HP: @=×/:#^*^-**

**LV:=/^$@×<^#&;&**

**Not welcome in checking there check.**

With that Ink was shut out with a violent high pitch glitch static. Ink fall back holding his head he was in pain for only a sec but still took his time to wait to make sure that it was gone. By the time he lifted his head Pallet was gone to leave Ink to his thoughts about what just happen.

'That was impossible for a monster hide there stats like that.' Ink only knew maybe a handful of Gaster's who can do that. That one lifted him wondering Who was he? Why did he warning him? Why would Classic be in danger? There was so many questions in his head but there was one thing that this was getting really exciting.  
  
  
(In elsewhere)

Running in the cold snowy woods alone with only your rapid breathing as for company. As you run though the half milted snow, trees, and branches with no, sense of direction as it gets harder and harder to run.

'Why am I running away from again? Why am I running?' Before more questions can filled in a sound of voice came in and quickly how the shadows move in the dark.

Eyes widened sweat pouring down your face as you remembered why running even faster almost inhuman fast. These voice out there where so cruel and horrific that's not what to say what they looked. They some looked human were mangled, tortured and bruise before they died and the others won't even human. They where monster that was how you could only describe them. They looked like melted crayons but with only white. And they were sheathing you. And all you could do was to run.   
  
  
  
  


'Someone please help me.'  
  
  
  


**You call for help **   
  
  
  
  


**But something not right came**

(In Nightmare Castle)

They all set in the meeting room in Nightmare sans castle. The room was not that interesting just a huge round table with a black wooden. The chairs were covered in a way of a tree painted in black as for the cushions itself had a dark blue. The windows in the room with curtains pulled open not that matter really since there's never any sunlight but ominous mix colors of midnight blue and dark purple. There was about six chair around table but only four were occupied by those who arrived. There was Nightmare Sans of course on his lifte side was Axe who was looking down at the table muttering to himself about something. Than next to him was Cross who was mostly quiet, next to Cross was Dust that looked like he want to sleep next to him was the two empty chairs. They were all waiting for two more of there them Error and Killer. Error want after him after Killer wasn't answering his phone and was late so he want to drag Killer as he quoted 'If I had to have on my days off so does he'. The doors to the meeting room burst open to reviled Error and Killer. 

"Sorry we're late Killer was a little hard to find and wake up." Error said glaring at him.

Well Killer just Shrugged not really bothered by Error glaring at him and just took his set.

"No, problem but now that your here we can begin why I called you all in here today." Nightmare Sans said gesturing to Cross to wake up Dust.

"Yeah what's with the sudden call?" Error asked raised his non-existing eyebrow.

"Something must have happen to cashier your attention." Cross said laying a hand on his face.

Nightmare took a moment to think as he stand up from his seat and clear his non-existing throat.

"Will you see it looks like my brother has a new member to there little team of their's." Nightmare said with a smark.

"So what if they got a new die wet to play they're little hero game. Just means more fun for us." Axe said laughing maniacally well pulling on the broken skull.

"Normally I wouldn't care too. But this new member have caught my attention." Nightmare summoning his magic to activate the table to show the others what he saw.

The table was made out of magic wood so it can show maps to different Au's or to show first person pov to see what they may have saw. Maybe there was something in there that Nightmare might have missed and to give them some idea of what they were dealing with. He show them what he saw well in the dream world everything even if it didn't make him look good. He stopped on an image of the creature with the other Star Sans standing on either side of that thing.

"Aeeeeww look it kind of looks like you Nightly." Axe said not even back his laugh.

Nightmare sneered at being compared to this abomination. But he had to admit it did looked kind of like him in some way or used to be when he first became the king of fear.

"I see the king of nightmare is afraid of a other new and better king to take his crown." Error laugh at how real ridiculously this thing was.

"I wouldn't underestimate this one if I where you not when he did this." Nightmare breathed in trying not to lash out on Error and choke him.

Than show them when his where he was in the dream space where right before his all the of Nightmare fuel was now being taken over by Dream in a matter of sec.

"Ok yeah so what about it? Can't you just take them but or better yet make more." Cross said and uninterested in all this.

"I wouldn't have call you all here if I didn't already tired that! But it was like something was keeping me out. And if that other Sans out and then did what you just saw before I can't make more if his just going to undo it." Nightmare Spat not liking his situation.

"So what? What do you expect us to do about it?" Inquired Axe pulling at his broken skull in impeached.

"I need your help in stealing a maybe one or two **Living **'guests' to keep in the for fuel resource for the time being. And if we're lucky find and take out some of his power source as well." Nightmare smirk remembering showing an image of this mysterious figure in the old hole tree.

"What makes you believe that this one is the thesaurus of his power? How do we know it's not fake to throw us off? For all we knew it's a trap?" Killer asked playing with the knife on the table.

"Yes, I thought about that. It would be truth that he probably is fake. But than again we can't live things unchecked? And if it is a trap we'll have to be on more highest alert than usual. But there is a limit how to fabricate like the location the human that he used had to know he can't put something in it than. If I had to guess that human is where his get his negativity so this is one of power that I must have found it by mistake and wanted me out?" Nightmare pause for a moment watching others as he had now got their full attention. "So we need to find where he put them at and where? So he most be in that Undertale but in.-" Taking another pause as Error finish his sentence.

"In plain sight." Error finish now this was getting a little interested.

"I believe he hide this human. He might be hiding them in the abandon sno-." Nightmare was cut off by Dust.

"They're on the Mountain in Mount Ebott Forest." Dust said who have been quite though out this whole exchange finally found his voice.

"What?" Nightmare asked taken aback taking moment to process what he just said.

"They might be in forest somewhere hard to say where though." Dust said Lining back some.

"What do you mean by that? And how do you know that for sure?" Error asked curious.

"Whoever he is want us to believe that their in the underground. I think that's where the trap is at. But if you take a closer look at the tree lines on the snow is malting off it. Snowdon snow never melt because there's no sun." Dust said extravagantly.

They were all quite for a while in the meeting room for what felt like hours but. Finally Nightmare broke the silence.

"Well then I hope your all ready for this we're going out hunting." Nightmare said as a his all ready widen smile grow more.

The others rose from there seats with wide and malicious smiles on their face (except for Cross)and a few started laughing. Error open a portal to an Au to start their little game. First stop Undertale and off they want. To find there pray.


	3. Chapter 3

(In outertale)

  
In the endless space of this universe with the occasional floating asteroids decorate the endless space. One of still but yet floating asteroid was occupied by a couple who made sure that this one would not be seen by the denizens of this world and it would not floating off somewhere is where the Star Sans stood. The Star Sans was a band of other Sans and Papyrus that came together to stop Nightmare and his gang from destroying an or correcting the Au's. There team was consist of Blue, Honey, G, Dream, Fresh, Red, and Ink there was Classic as well but had not made it yet. They where all doing their own thing baying some just waiting this meeting to start. They all been waiting for Classic to come so they can start their meeting already and Red was growing more and more restless.

"Uuuh forget his not coming let's just start this doom meeting already!" Red yelled in anger then realize what he said and turned to glare at Fresh. "You stop bleeping my funking words you hat cat." Red said trying and failing to make one swear word.

"Hey sorry my bor potato. Got to keep it clean for my little dudes and dudettes out there that meant be read this." Fresh said rapping an arm Red ingesting the growling Red was markin.

"**Besides ****we ****need** **to ****wait** **for ****Sans ****to ****come**." Blue said crossing his arms.

"He ai coming! We've been waiting for that shoes to come hours ago!" Red said pulling himself away from Fresh.

"_He'_s _got __point_ _let's_ _just __start_ _this_ _already_ _without_." G said talking a plowing a puff smoke into space from his cigarette.

"Wait he might be running late let's just be patience." Dream explain trying to give Classic some more time.

"_Mmm __or __he __might_ _still __be __pinckney_ _at __mount_ _ebott_. _He __must_ _have __his __phone_ _on __silence_." Honey said lazy as he took out his cigarette and let out his puff of smoke his own.

"Why didn't you mention that like four forking hours ago." Red explain glareing at him.

"_Oh I __kind __of __forgot_." Honey said rubbing the back of his skull not feeling sorry one bit.

Red proceeded to make series skeleton of angerer skeleton noises as his eyelight knighted red glowing glowing smoke out of his shrink. Blue and Fresh had to him back well Dream tried to claim him down. Ink, Honey, and G just looked on.

"Enough Red stop it. If you agree I guess we can start. We can updated him later." Dream started to explain to everyone he felt the flex of positivity over powering almost destroying all of Nightmares negativity.

Dream want on to say how it just came out of nowhere without him doing anything. Will everyone was listening Ink wasn't though his thoughts where all on this new new Error that he started calling Pallet Stitch that's what Ink started to call him. Before meeting up with everyone he went took a little detour. After making a deal with Error to promise to never make any new Au's than he stop destroying it. It was a good idea at the time but boy didn't Ink not realize how much he missed it. It killed him every time when idea came back couldn't Funny that's how came he couldn't make it happen. But that was when he might his friend where he promised to give him the ability to make something was both creation and a destruction. That was when he made a new deal as well where he help him and he do the same but it was a trap.   
  
  
  


(before meeting)  
  


  
Ink stood in the what looked like an empty white room next to X- Gaster. X- Gaster looked like himself in this space was a part of all of the X's universe. A broken and slowly dying world this was one of many spots that was damaged zone for anyone to stay away. It was almost like instant erase from existence if you didn't know your way around it. Ink have already told him about this new pallet Stitch.

"Mmm how interesting. Never heard or seen any Error repair before what they described." X said rubbing his chin in thought.

"I know right! This one is different he doesn't talk much but maybe he can help." Ink said excitedly with his usual happy go self.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" X asked curiously.

"No, not yet." Ink said happily.

"That's good. Tell the others about him but not what he can do just yet. I would like to exert how far his abilities this one can do." X express his curiosity and interest.

"Well do! Will sorry to cut this short but I got to go bye." Ink said turning around and was about to leave.

"Oh before you go tell me. Where you able to locate your friend Stitch again by any chance?" X asked turning his head sightly towards Ink but not directly looking at him.

Ink pass a moment before answering.

"No, unfortunately. Infected I didn't even notice him when he was in my Au. I tried to looking for him but nothing." Ink said in a blink monotone voice.

"Mmm I see." Was his reply.

Ink soon lifted without a other word living X- Gaster to his thoughts. This was a very interesting discovery. For him to not only come in unnoticed by Ink was something interesting but to hide from him as well. Will that something to keep an eye out for. Ink was someone who could find anyone no, matter the Au he could find them. This Stitch character must not want any attention on him but where did he come from anyway. Well this Stitch may be able to hide from Ink eyes but no one can't hide from his site no, matter how hard they may try nothing can escape his site. X- Gaster smirk to himself readying his magic to find this new Sans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Back to outertale)  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"**Wowie** **so does****that ****means ****your ****super** **powerful ****now**!! **Strong ****enough ****to ****defeat ****Nightmare**!" Blue said excitedly.

"Yeah maybe and I feel all the hope and dreams growing more and more." Dream said smiley a little to himself.

"_So __what's __the_ _problem_?" G asked.

"Nightmare would need to gather more more fear to replace what he lost. And I don't know why he hadn't tried to taking over minds yet I don't know when he might shrink up?" Dream said.

"I may have an idea of where he might be hiding right now." Ink said in to happy lucy go voice.

Before anyone could question Ink more Honey phone want off. Honey want into his pocket put it out and answered it.

"_Hello_ _Sans __what'_-." Honey never got to finish his sentence will the the poison on the other side cut in." _Woo woo_ _wait_ _what's_ _going __on_?" He said listening to the other side of the caller for a bit looking down at his the was cut off.

"**What's wrong ****papy**?" Blue asked concerned.

"_We __need __to __get __to __Classic_ _Au __now __I'll __explain __when __we __get __there_." Honey explain hurry.

Ink open a portal to Undertale and everyone jumped in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(In undertale before the call)  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Sans was lazily laying on the picnic blanket will listening to everyone around him. They all had agreed to have a picnic day on Mount Ebott. The mountain became an open park again after monster where after some lewd stuff anyone can come in to go on hiking and picnic again even monster. Sans was listening to Undyne and Alphys geeking out about anime Papyrus fan boy over Mettaton as Toriel and Asgore eat and enjoy pleasant conversation even Flowey was enjoying himself even if he said otherwise. Frisk was really a hyper kid lately so eager to go out and play in forest and was trying to convince Sans to join them.

"Come on Sans let's go play in there please." Frisk pleaded pulling on Sans jacket trying to move him.

"Sorry the number your trying to reach has been disconnected. Call a again after the beep." Sans said as he proceeded to make a serious of beeping noise.

"Come on please." Frisk whined.

"Why do you want to go in the forest kid? What's so special about it kiddo?" Sans asked opening one eye to look at them.

"Will last time we were here I find a flower bed and I want to make a flower crown." Frisk said puffing their cheeks like the child they were.

"Alright, alright you convince me kiddo let's go." Sans said slowly getting up and started walking into the woods.

Frisk immediately ran ahead of Sans in the wood determine to find that flower bed.   
  
  
  


**Looking** **for ****flowers** **fills you ****with **  
  
  
  
  


**Determination**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Frisk didn't realize that Sans had lost site of them as they continue to running ahead tell a strang set flowers caught they're attention. They run through trees and bushes being determination to find that flower bed.  
  
  


Third POV  
  


You sat in a flower bed with your arms around knees as your head land in between them you pull your hoodie up more trying to hide yourself from the world. You've been running until you saw the sun coming up you finally had time to rest when dose ghosts things want away when you came to a colorful flower bed. They're where all kinds of colorful flowers to yellow, blue, pink, and bit of red flowers they made the drak ominous woods around you. It was very nice even if it was dark and cold dispirited the sun shin coming in from the trees lining. You guess it was either morning or afternoon. But you didn't care you were scared, tried, and hungry.

Which in your defense was happy they want away or you would still be running like a chicken with no head. You tried to remember who you are? Or how you got here? Or why your here to begin with? You only remember running because you saw those things. It was dark when you wake up in the woods alone. You where wondering aimlessly with no clue where you were going. But after a while of looking you thought saw what looked like prison. You try to call out to them but they just kept going you thought they just couldn't hear you. You quickly ran to them so you don't lose them. As you do you notice there were more people you were so happy to see you can finally get some help. But sadly you failed to notice the wired way there moved or that some were still as statues lifeless. But as soon as you got closer to them you screamed.

Some were human at first you but when you really got a closer look at them. They were human that's for sure but alive wasn't it. All the humans you ran into looked horrible some had what looked like dry blood and missing limbs all over they're body and worse. Well if you call it that some were so-so had must of there faces were gone. And the other half was not even human some where monster that's what you would call them because that's what they were differently not human. Some were half melted some were just plain creepy they had no, color besides white and black but they had those white empty eyes. They where monster's and human ghost that was best to described them.

They kept trying to grab you more than once you that care to can count and they kept saying things you didn't understand like. 'You did this' 'your fault' ' Unforgiven'. Over and over again they finally stopped when you made it to the this beautiful flower bed. Now you were setting here crying your eyes out.

"Whe..re......am I? H..ow di..d.... I ev..en g..et o. ut h...ere?" You said to yourself as if anyone could hear you.

It was so quiet until you heard some wrestling of leaves behind you. You flinch at first you where thinking it was an animal but somehow you knew it wasn't. You turned around at where the sound was coming there was a child. They look at you with sympathetic eyes as soon as they saw you dry tears so they slowly walked up to you.

"Hey are you ok?" They asked seemingly worry about you.

'They must have heard me crying.' You thought to yourself.

"Oh ....well ...I... kid..do I kn...ow y..ou? Or do y.....ou kn..ow..... m..e....o...r some.....thing?" You asked nervously It was a stupid question to ask a kid but really why else would a kid be doing out here.

"No, sorry you don't know who you are?" They asked now setting next to you.

"Of...cou..rse yo..u don't! Sor..ry..... I'm ha..ving ....a really b...ad day." You said polygenic.

"Do you need any help?" The child asked looking up at you.

"I don't k...know wh..what yo..u ca..n do to hel..p?" You let out a smile at trying to put on a brave face.

"Hey I know some people that can help. You can even stay with us. You know so we can figure out who you are." They said with a bright smile on their face.

"You..r swe..et..kid...but..yo..u don't ev..en kn..ow me. Won't it b..e we..ird for a stra...nger to be livi...ng w...ith you?" You said not wanting to go though some awkward family lecture don't bring strangers home.

"I'll explain to mom everything she'll understand. And I knew if I take to the others they would help as will." They purses.

"You..r not...go..ing...to give...up..aren't... yo..u." You said finally getting a good look of the kid.

When you got a really good look at them you could have swear they looked different for second like someone familiar. But when you block and it was gone you weren't sure what just happen but you try not to think of it. The kid had blue and purple shape sweater with light blue overalls with brown shoes. They had shut brown hair with is why you couldn't talk if they were a boy or girl and they're eyes looked like they were close.

"Nope and I won't stop until I help you." They said with determination.

"A..lright..you.. g.ot..me kid. I c..can't re.. reme...mber..m..ind...y...you..mind...tell me.... your name." It just a occurred to you that even though you're not nervous or shy you had really stuttering problem.

"My name is Fr@#/]." Frisk said happily getting up and holding a hand out for you to hold.

You smile at the kid but for some reason you couldn't hear their name right. You only got Fr you thought best to give them a nickname latter instead of asking them their name again. I mean how embarrassing would it be to ask someone name when you just heard it just two seconds ago. When you were about to hold their hand something came over you like it was on instinct and in one second you pull the kid to you.

Just in time too because a bunch of jacket glowing red blooded bones came out of the grand. If the child was still standing there then they would have been trapped in a bone cage or killed. You quickly got to your feet when you heard a set of heavy foot steps coming from somewhere in front of you.

"Hey meet beg I wanted to do this the easy way but you make it the hard way." Said a deep, hungry and predatory voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The mystery figure slowly circling around you turning as will keeping your eyes on him never live your back to him. He had a huge fucking hole on the side of his skull he wear white shirt and dark blue jacket but his white shirt had what looked to be blood stains he gave off this dangers feeling in your stomach as his one glowing red eye was on you and kid unblinking gave you chills down your spin. You eyed him up and down and notice that he was holding an axe in his hand. First of all you didn't over look the fact that his a FUCKING SKELETON! But you'll worry that latter at first you thought you were seeing things again but one look at the kid's face told you nope his diffidently really. Does that mean those ghosts things where really too? You didn't have time to really think about that right now.

You pick up on your back the kid because in case you needed to make a break and run your ready you doubt that a kid would be able to out run that monster. You had a feeling that if there was ten sweet candy among a vat of colorful chocolate you where sure he would have found them all. You took a look at your surroundings will keeping your distant from him he was a good maybe five or six feet away from you. You could only see two ways out of this one you dropped the kid and detract this crazy monster or you run now will you still have the chance. The first one seems like a good idea but if you're being honest here you didn't like that idea of letting a kid die well you run away didn't set will to you also your not sure how far a city or town so you'll be running in blind. But he still a bit far away so you needed to go before he makes his move. You started to run away from him but he didn't move or seemed to care. You just thought he thinks this just some sick fun game of hunting you guys down. But as soon as you where about to go into the woods but was stopped by what looked to be black slam bones that came up of the grand stopping you in your tracks. You backed away but heard a dark chuckle coming from the dark side of the woods that was slowly coming out you backed away from him it was other skeleton but he looked different he wear what looked like the same from the other skeleton but different it was black and slimy just like his body and on his back were these long black tentacles moving in the air. He kept in the shadows but you could still see a big grin on his face like he won a prize.

"Will, will looks like we finally found ya. You must be his power supply."He said with a smirk as he move towards you.

You try to look for a other way out of here but it looked around and saw more skeletons coming out and into the flower bed surrounded you both.

'What is this a crazy murderer's skeleton hot spot or something.' You thought to yourself causing your bad lucky.

But then about five more of them came out of the woods surrounding you. The one with the axe from before was behind you the one in front of you was that all slam dark and creepy skeleton. The others on your right was skeleton and pale white child by their side their aloft was so different then the rest of them. He wear a long white scarf he had white hoodie with fur on it his white jacket with a white X across his chest the jacket was cut off from the sleeve and stopped at the shots. He wear a black long sleeve shirt with black shots he wear white shoes he had a gold heart shape necklace and on his check m had a red scar. The kid had also a hoodie that cut to the arm with long sleeve black shirt with black socks and white shoes their shorts were white. Their skin was a deadly white the white of there eyes were black and there eyes were white. They also had a black scar on their but it was on the right and their hair was a crackly white. In all honesty to you they looked like they came from an old black and white cartoon with so little color they had on them. Your eyes looked down to in his hand was huge knife that looked more like a sword. On your left was other skeleton with black ink coming out of his eyes and what you thought was a target on his shirt and bark blue jacket. You had made your observation and realized pretty quickly there was no way out.

You couldn't control your shack legs ashley your hole body right now. Saying you where scared would be an understatement right now you were trying not to have a full blown panic attack. You may not have your memories but you know danger when you see and your seeing it.

"I can practically feel the negativity rating off her." Said the slim skeleton his smirk growing more.

"So she's the we've been looking for huh." Said the one with black ink leaking from his eye socket?

"W..wa..it...y..ou j....just wa..nt...me?" You asked shakily.

"Yes." Deadpan the one with a large knife.

"T....than...co...uld..y....ou...take..me...b...ut...let the...k...id.. go" You asked hugging the kid more protectively.

"Ahah like we need a useless kid around. We only came for you not the kid this time." The slam thing whisper the last part.

I slowly moved to put the kid down on the flower bed.

"Ok.....n...eed...you..to..d..do..som....ething.....f..or...me...k..id...I..need....y..ou...to....run." You said keeping your not keeping your eyes off them.

"No! I can just live you here." They said grabbing my arms tightly.

"Y..our....not. yo...ur....go.. ing... to...go.... a...nd....get...h...elp." You whisper to them as you tried to put on a calm smile to make the kid feel better.

They hesitated for a moment before they nodded. You slowly stood up and moved the kid forward to where the one lwith the large knife turned to one side for the kid to leave. The kid ran past him as you continue to watch them to make sure their gone. Now you were on your own now.

(Frisk pov)

I quickly ran to where everyone was having picnicking. She was right I need help I can't stop all those guys by myself. I ran as fast as I until I ran into someone.

"Woo kiddo where's the fire? Where were you? I've been looking for?" Sans said helping me up.

"Sans I need your! There's, these other monsters and they're trying to kidnap someone!" I said quickly pulling and pointing at the direction of way I came from.

"Wait What!?" Sans said eyed wide in surprised.

"No, time explain we have to hurry now!" I yelled pulling on him to more.

Finally Sans move and we ran with me back to where I last saw her. I just hope I'm not too late.

'Please let us make.' I thought to myself as we hurry back.   
  


**Hoping** **your** **new** **friend** **is safe **  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**fuel's ****you ****with ****DETERMINATION**.

(Back to the flower bed)

[Not your pov but may sound like it because really want to say the bad Sans names.]

"Will this was easy. Let's bag this and get the others." Said Killer in a bored tone even though his smiling.

"Well now let's get her and get out of here. Before they show up." Nightmare said as he approaching you.

With this nightmare came close to you about one foot away he used one of his tentacles to reach out to grab you. This was the perfect moment for you to make your move. You swallowed your fears and took a deep breath you where were barely standing on your own two feet at how bad your shacking but you must push that aside for now. You knew you can't just let them take you with out a fight. So you ran forward avoiding the tentacle as run straight to Nightmare. This took him off guard for a moment but he was ready himself for a whatever little effort.

'How cute does she really think she can just run past me or something. Will this wouldn't be fun if she didn't put up a fight. Even if it'll be shortly lived.' Nightmare thought to himself with a devilish smirk.

As soon as you where close enough you throw the flower petals in Nightmare's face. He wasn't expecting that and didn't have time to cover his face. The petals got all in his eye sockets and started sneezing from the poplin as well. You took this opportunities to push pass him and bookie it to your only open. But in blink of an eye Killer was in front of you and not just him but Cross and Horror as well taking either side of Killer to cut off your escape.

'So they can teleport this is so unfair! No, not yet I can't give up yet. I just need to find a way around it.' You thought to yourself.

"No, where to run." Cross said as his magic into his weapon turning it red.

You just kept running you couldn't stop even knowing that they can teleport. You if you can't out run them and you knew for damn sure you can't fight them I mean they have weapons for crying out loud. But something inside you told you that you have to keep going. It was like your body was on autopilot just refusing to back down from this no, matter how scared you were you kept going. Killer made move using his knife in his hand readying to take inflate injure in anyway potable.

They wasn't going to kill you only injure you just enough so you can't run. Nightmare never told them to bring you back in one peace. So Cross made the motion to slice her in half but you manage to side step him missing you completely you push him making him lose his balance and fall to the earth. As you where quickly turning back around you were face with Axe and already had his axe raise than came down it would have cut your head off you just barely missed it with some miracle cut on your cheek some blood came down your cheek but that could of have been must worse. With that big swing he just did he was in shock at how you avoid his swing like that you took this opportunity to grab a handful of flowers be neath you and throw it in his face like what you did to Nightmare with some dirt in his eye sockets him blindly started swanking his axe in the air to hit you.

"Axe did you forgot I needed her you know alive?!" Nightmare yelled glaring Axe.

Axe didn't say anything he was too busy trying to wipe away the dirt and flower petals away from his face to really care what Nightmare was saying. As for you, you were coming up to your final opponent that was Killer who was ready for any little track you may have up your sleeve. You had to think fast on how you were going to get pass but you where drawing up blank and you couldn't turn in a different direction now since you far too close him now and even if you had time to move in a different direction when he can teleport in front of you anyway. It would have been the same dilemma your already in you tried to side step to move side him and push him to lose his balance and fall you made a ran into the woods. But that didn't go quite as plan Killer saw what you were doing move aside right when you arm out to push him but he just grabbed tightly. He had you, you tried to pull away from him but he had an iron grip you panic and without thinking you grabbed his rest as well and pulled him forward and knee him in the stomach will more like spin you want sure if that would work or not. He instantly let you go and fall to the ground holding his nonexistent stomach in pain you want sure why you did that or sure if that would even work. It was all on instinct you didn't think too much on it right now you quickly turned around made a run towards the woods. You honestly thought you were home free because you could lose them in the wood with all the trees and bushes. But as soon you where about one feet away in you immediately stop. You didn't get why you stopped you just had this sickening feeling that you were in danger by something and it was a good thing you listened as you did because all over the trees were these blue shrink that read minded you of a spider web. Something inside you told you that it wasn't a good idea run right though it could have been trap. You weren't going to take that risk you heard laughter coming from overhead. It sounded like a so glitch. You looked up to see OTHER FRANK SKELETON that came to join the party great. He was standing on one of the tree branch looking down on you. He was different to the others and the same as well instead of his bones being white it was black with a red sharing around them.

You looked all around you until you saw them you were so focus on getting away you almost forgot they were still here. They were everywhere those things that kept following you hunting you were slowly walked out from the shadows of the trees. They were smile but it was not a warm and welcoming kind no. It was a cold unfeeling bone chilling smile. That would make the grin Reaper have nightmare. And they where laughing at you at your predicament at the your misfortune.

"Sorry glitch but we don't have time to play hide and seek." Error said telephoning to stand next with the others.

You finally pry your eyes away from those abomination to see your surrounded once again but this time your little track won't work a sound time. It didn't help that those things started singing in a sing song well some were still laughing not as loud as before but you wish they were so you couldn't hear this cruel and horrible song.

(It want like this)

Run oh run little mouse

You can't escape death

Run oh run little mouse

Why not stop your just useless thing

Run oh run little rat but you'll never free

Run oh run little mouse may it be bloody or may be quick unlikely well it be

You'll forever be a broken thing

(And they started it over again)

  
They kept singing that over and over you cover your ears as you yell.

"S..sssomeone...he..lp m...e." You scream trying to hold back tears as you fall to your knees.

"Good luck with that there's no humans or monster that ever come here." Axe laugh at your fear stricken face.

The others smiled beside Cross they all moved to get you. Nightmare can feel the negativity coming off you like you where the quantitative of made more than possible it was unending.

"Ple..as.e...any...one...help." You let out closing your eyes as tears just came in.

**You cry for help**

**Someone came**

You felt gently bone hand on your shoulder and felt yourself moved somewhere else. You look up to see a other skeleton but this time he was more nicer. He had a white t-shirt with a blue jacket underneath and black and white shirts he wore white socks with pink slippers.

"Oh look if it isn't the dirty glitch." Error said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Will I see you move from kidnapping kids to random teenagers. If didn't know you were those guys." Sans wink at them with a grin.

"We need to hurry let's just take him out and grab the her already." Nightmare said impatiently his tentacles going wild by his frustration.

Sans quickly teleport you to a nearby bush where Frisk was and was behind the bad Sans's. With one eye closed will the other was open as he giving them a smug smile.

"Hey if you want the kid you gotta go ask Toriel to sat up play date." Sans joked.

"That's fine by me. One head dog coming right up!" Axe yelled he swing his axe in the air for Classic skull.

Axe swinging multiple time to get sans as Error used bone attack as well as his blue shrew on him at the same time. But Sans kept avoiding them like nothing. As Cross and Killer tried to get you Sans would used a bone a bone attack to keep them away. Nightmare just wash the seen around him with a smirk on his face. He knew Sans was good but he couldn't keep up for long it's just a matter of time.

(Sans pov)

I'm not doing good right now. I'm keeping them all away from Frisk and there new friend. Well not getting hit was great but it's taking a lot out of me doing so I need to call for some back up. I pull out my phone and press a random caller ID and hope someone answers. After the first two rings someone picks up. It was Honey I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Honey! I need a little help here!They're here Nightmare gang and they're attacking." I said as I nearly miss Cross blade. "Look I'll explain later but I need you and the others here now!" I said before Error bone attack hit my phone cutting the call and my phone.

"Aaaa hey buddy not cool. That phone was new." I said in a calmly even though on the in side was.

"Your going to lose more than that." Cross said summoning a dozen knifes and amy at Sans.

I avoided with easy but all of them started gaining up on me with there magic. Soon it was getting harder and harder to avoid. I would throw in a few attacks of my own but it kind of gets harder to do that when they kept on cutting though everyone one of them. But with Error, Cross, Axe, and Killer using both not only using magic but some of them want for close up fighting and that's not good. I was talking in some hits and I'm getting starting to got tried.

"Sans help!" I heard the Frisk scream.

So with that I teleport to them as fast as I can well trying to lost some of the others. I just hope I can make it there and hope the other come quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

(Now your pov)

Me and the kid was washing the fight unfurled before us. We were safely surrounded by what the kid had told me was there uncle skeleton name was Sans is what they called him and that this was his bone attack. This fight was so crazy their magic was no joke for sure. I kept my eyes on that Nightmare guy he hadn't joined in the fight like the rest of them. I have caught some of there names when the fight started.

He was just washing the fight unfurled before him like he was just observing. But that's not throwing me off I get why he's not joining in but why is he not just going to grab me right now? For some reason he seemed really interested in not only getting me but keep me alive as well but why? Do I know him or something? Did I do something to him or do I owe him something but didn't pay him yet or ever? Either way something didn't feel right like was up to something like he had an A's card up his sleeve. I took my eyes off him to take a glands at the ghosts I notice that they have gone quit for some time and curiosity got the better of me. I have expected to see them with angry expressions on their faces seeing how for some reason hated you but what I saw was not what I expected they looked so scared. They where shacking and trying to their best to from something or someone. They won't even looked at me something wrong.

That's when I felt cold chill run across my back than I couldn't move it was like I was freeze in place. I felt my heart going faster and my breathing going heavily like I've been running for hours. ( which was really all night and only rest for about 3 hours so technically true.)

'What's with this sodden feeling I'm getting? Why are they so sacred I mean their ghosts or monster for crying out loud. Why am I getting so shock up about it I mean there are freak skeleton fighting with hella strong magic but. That wasn't it was like I'm going to be sick.' I guess the kid noticed me acting weird and said.

"Don't worry everything going to be alright." They said in a reassuring smile.

But I couldn't stop myself from shacking but I put on a reassuring smile. But something was coming from behind us something dangerous. We need to get out of here now.

'No, I need to stay calm we just need to wait then.....' I stepped that thought when I heard the crushing of leavings. It was here and it was close and getting closer by the minute.

Than it stopped it was right behind us right now. I was now paralyzed in place I didn't even react the sound shattering of bones around us broken pieces around us. I didn't move when the kid was trying to tell me to run or hurry get up I just couldn't move maybe because I knew it wouldn't help anyway. It was as if everything was in slow motion until I felt a hand on your shoulder It felt cold like ice to me out of the corner of my eye was a red tone scarf in the air.

"Time to go kid." Said a deep and sinister voice.

I felt yourself being moved again and there we were now sitting next to Nightmare.

"Good work Dust." Nightmare said examining me like an exotic animal.

(Nightmare pov)

I felt a strong wave of fear coming off her like an ocean. I can feel myself growing stronger by the minute she was giving off so much of it could have powered a small town. But in my case strong enough to keep Dream in his place. But Something different about like the one she had given off before had intensify by her by something else. Her negativity was so ungainly high for a human. With just her only I could she could have replace at least half of my magic and then some. Who ever this other Nightmare was must be good at hiding something this power foil very well for me to not noice this one will not will enough.

I lifted her head up to the look of fear in her eyes but it wasn't towards me no, but someone or something else. Her eyes was unfocused and hazy she was afraid of someone all right but who? If I knew the source of her fear I could use it to my vantage. I remember it started when Dust came in to grab them but I need to make sure of it.

"Hey kid why don't you look at the one who brought you here." I said releasing her chain.

She didn't make a move besides shaking that is to look at him just continuing to look at me with an almost blink looh in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" The kid asked shaking her arm to get a response from her.

I forgot the kid was still there. She didn't response she didn't even blink she seem to be too petrified to hear or say anything. Well that was just annoying than I look up to Dust still holding her. I smirked to myself I had an idea that may work I looked to Dust.

"Hey Dust tell to her to look ya." I said noticing how you flint to his at the mention of his name.

Dust raised his nonexistent eyebrow in confused but just nodded and looked down at her and said it.

(Your pov)

Dust Dust Dust Dust Dust Dust Dust Dust DustDustDustDustDustDustDustDust DustDust.

That name going on my head as if a broken record. For some reason you felt the ghosts feeling though Dust it was both fear and hate though him. Just his name only is giving me the chills. I know my Nightmare was saying something to me but I was so out of I couldn't hear all the words but one. I can feel the kid trying to get my attention as well but I couldn't move I couldn't speak. Every ghosts around me were whispering saying things that I couldn't quickly understand. It was so loud and interchangeable I couldn't got what they were saying all I got out of this chaos was **Danger**. Yeah I know I'm from what exactly they didn't seem to care when I was about to get kidnapped by crazy and murderous skeletons so why was this one so different.

"Hey kid look at me." Dust order.

Oh no, that was last thing I needed right now those ghosts things just kept on giving me all there fears and animosity towards me. My body can't handle this I'm sweating my heart is running and my head was spinning and if I turned to look at him I'm going to pass out. But for some reason my obeyed and slowly turned to look at him I tried with all my willpower to not move to not look at him but I couldn't stop myself. It was like I had no control over myself like my body was just doing as it was told. When I finally turned to look at him my heart just drop and I can feel myself lose control of my breathing. He wasn't that scary like the others he had blue hoodie but the hood was gray wore a red scarf the smoky fiery eyes had a maxed of both red and purple coming out of them.

Just looking at him made me feel like death was looking at me and making his final judgment. No wait was him I'm afraid of or was it that thing that's floating behind him. It was a floating skull thing just smiley down at me his eyes were glowing any orange smoke like magic coming out of his eyes. His smile was a sick and twisted there was all so a crack on one eye he wear a red scarf that just defin gravy and had a par of floating red gloves as well. My breathing pick up fast that I'm not really letting letting the air in my lungs I can't breathe. My head felt so dizzy my eyes were sooo on focus. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"What's wrong kiddo? I'm not that ugly am I?" Dust said with a smirk growing if possible.

I think I'm going to be sick. 

(Back to Nightmare pov)

This was getting better by the minute she was having herself a full blown panic attack. I really don't get why Dust she's afraid of but who cares. We have what we need we need to go before the others show up. I ran one of my tentacles around her waste and lifted her up from the ground. I was about to tell turn to tell the others it's time to go but Frisk had other plans.

"Stop! please! let her go!" Frisk yelled pulling on one of my tentacle that was holding her.

"Kid I don't have time for you she's very useful to me in my plans." I said as I use my other tentacle to pull the kid off and toss them to the side.

"Sans help!" The kid cried out as they're last in temp of a rescue.

Than something very unexpected happen.

(Sans pov)

I looked up to see Frisk trying their hardest to save her. But failing as Nightmare tossed Frisk aside I try my best to make it to them but won't make it in time there too far away and I seems like I can't get these guys off my back. I finally made it to where Dust and Nightmare was under a hill. But I can't get to them without losing my only HP I was surrounded with everyone readying their gaster blasters at me for their final attack. I'm getting really tired now but I can't sleep now I summon my own ready to teleport I only have enough to teleport last three more times I don't think that well but enough. Just as I was ready my magic I saw something falling from the sky and landing in between me and the other.

The impact was so strong I felt as it was an earthquake it lifted a small equator. When the earth felt like it stopped shaking I looked up to see it's Red. I see that his hood up hiding his face and his hand were in his pockets. He was not wearing his usual suits and sneakers. In fact his wearing a pants with a wide bottom with laces on the back and a short hill boots I didn't think really like hill boots. He said it was a pain and never understood why his boss wears them the pants was a dark red his back was to me. Wow I didn't know Red could do that I don't know where he jumped from but it was pretty amazing how he can do that I smile and got up and dusted myself off.

"Jess what took you guys so long." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

He didn't say anything back which was odd. Red was not your quite kind guy in the grop I see that the others were slowly getting back up from the shock Red made what looked like a running stands you know with his hands still in his pocket and Red ran right up to Cross it was so fast I almost didn't see it and with one switch movement kicked Cross so hard that when he hit a near by tree that splinter. Cross could barely get up got up it looked like his having a hard time breathing. Axe tried to get him Red dodge his and instead of attacking back ran up to Killer who was taken off guard and didn't have time to defense himself before a quick kick knock he beyond the bushes. Soon Axe and Error were lifted to face Red.

I see Red is doing quite on his which was surprising to say the least. Red didn't usually fight hand to hand even though his hands were in his pocket. But what surprise me was the fact that he hadn't used any magic yet so I'm a bit taking away how strong Red is with out it I never seen him do this before. Seeing that he got this on his own I teleport next to Frisk and used my magic in summon a bone making one end of it sharp and cut one of Nightmare's tentacle and grabbed the girl before teleporting us to safety as fast as could before Dust or Nightmare had time to react. I had teleport us a safe space away from them but not too far to not hear the fighting going on. As soon as panting out of breath I saw a portal open out came the rest of the rescue party was here.

"**Classic** **are ****you ****alright**!" Blue cried out running up to me using green healing magic on me as well fix some of my clothes.

I look up to see the others here.

"Yeah you guys made it just in time." I said letting out a sign of relief.

"Where is Nightmare and the others?" Dream asked summon his star staff.

"Over there but we need to go see if Red need a hand. Red's keeping them busy." I said coolly.

"What the funk ya you talking about? I'm right here." Red said confuse in his tone as he moved from behind Honey.

My eyes go blank for sac wait if Red's here then who was that back there.

"Listen Fresh I need you take to Frisk back to the picnic and take her to swap brothers home and stay there." I said pushing two human's to him. "The rates of you follow me." I said running too the fighting noses.

"_What's_ _going_ _on_?!" G asked running up next to me.

"You'll see when I see myself." I said as we made it to fighting sounds.

Once we got to the hill where I last saw Nightmare and Dust on the hill but they were gone and there we can all see the Red look alike was still fighting with all the bad Sans holding his own pretty well. It looked like he was winning.

"Someone you know Red?" Honey asked giving Red a smirk.

"Ya thin I would remember or forget someone who could do this." Red said with a snare.

"**His** **pretty** **good** **and** **he ****hadn't** **used ****his** **magic** **yet**. **His ****got** **one ****strong** **kick** **too**." Blue said impress by his skills.

We we were on the edge of the hill we seeing the fight before us. It was amazing how fast he was like when ever a they throw multiple bone attacks at him he would kick it back or just avoid them with easy. Error tried to use his shrinks to grab one but that only made it worse by copycat to use it against him by quickly rapping his leg around it than enough to pull Error forward while using his free leg to sate Error flying. Cross tried many times to stab him with every swing of his sword it turned a hot red so Cross could corrupt him and make him puppet to use to his will. But when ever Cross got up behind him he just dodge and give Cross a swift kick that would push him back than Axe, Killer, and Dust would try to all jump him at once with their weapons at hand. But would he would dodge and weave each time they swing their knives and axes Nightmare would used his tentacles and magic to caught him off guard to throw him off balance but no matter what he always manage to evade them it was amazing how he's doing this without getting tried out or used magic. But it looked like Nightmare had enough and decided to pull all the stops to it and end it so Axe, Dust, used their bone attack to trap copy Red in it while Error, and Killer someon there Gaster blasters and for an over kill Cross somen a dozen of red floating knifes their was no escape. Even if he did teleport out of there Cross would be waiting for him with a hole lots of red knife while avoiding the the blasted of the blasters that would be near impossible to dodge. I wanted to go out there to help him out but Ink stopped me.

"Wait I want to see what happens." Ink said with starry eyes.

"But-." I was about to say something until Red cut off.

"Ya wan- ta see wha happens too. If it looks like he needs help will landa hand." Red said not taking his eyes off the fight.

I saddle back down and waited to see what happened I wouldn't be lying to say if I that wasn't a bit curious myself. All the gaster blasters want off at once it was as if everything was in slow motion as everything was consume into light. It was hard to see but could make out what's happening first it looked he teleport out of the bone attack avoiding the blasters beam. Once the blinding light faded away the copycat was now on Cross many floating knifes. The Bad Sans looked surprised at not how he got there but at how he was on Cross attack like it was nothing it should be in pain he probably was it was hard to tell really since his fury hood was covering up his face. Killer, Error Dust didn't hesitant in summoning or more their blasters and started firing. The fake avoided it by jumping on the floating red knifes as each one miss it's make. When he finally made it to the ground up ahead he was once again surrounded by Cross knifes all pointing at him and there was a lot more this time it was impossible for him to avoid not without losing an HP.

I saw some fragments of bones starting to form around him but it was not anything I couldn't make out the sharp I couldn't see his face but could see red smoke magic coming and a glowing red orb from out his hood.

He didn't move when the knifes started pouring down using but before they could hit him two large hands came finally forming into existence from the copycat they started to cover completely protecting him from Cross knifes storm. They all just bounce off it it did live a few crack makes even each solid of it didn't make it break. Just when the onslaught of knifes had stopped Nightmare teleport in front of the bone hands and used his tentacles and slammed on to them shattering it completely. The fake skit back few feet summoning up more bone hands. They were getting frustrated now and probably not thinking straight Error was knock out cold when copy give so many hits to Axe coming from the right Dust coming from the left Killer from the back Cross from above and Nightmare the front looked like they were all going come at him at once again. But it failed this Red look alike took them all down in one quick cheshire. Using his floating hands grabbed Axe and Dust slammed them to each other and toss them away like ragdoll than made a fist with the other to and want for Killer he missed a couple of times but Killer couldn't keep up and got hit. The other hands want to grab Cross and Nightmare but miss looked like Nightmare was really sweeting now. He looked around Axe and Dust where out cold and Killer was badly in need in aid. With a look of complete anger and fury his tentacles jared out wildly I thought he was going to fight some more but no he just grabbed Axe Dust, Killer, and Error made a portal and ran in with Cross following. 

  
"Wow I never seen Nightmare fle before ever." Dream said after the fight had quite down.

"**Wowie his so strong let's go ****introduce** **ourselves**." Blue said running down to meet him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Honey said warily.

"**Why**? **He ****must ****be ****good** **if ****he ****fight** **the** **bad ****guys ****right** **he** **must** **be ****good** **right**?" Blue said already down and couldn't wait to meet this new Sans.

Once we all off the hill we all slowly walked up to who ever he we still wanted to keep our distance from him about few feet away. Blue was quick to move up and close the distance.

"**Hello** **there** **other** **me I'-**" Blue was cut off by a floating hand was stabbed into the earth very close to Blue.

"Hey! We are not your enemy's here pal." Honey said teleporting next to Blue to protectively.

The floating hands started making sign language but not just any language but Gaster language.(Not going to do those wing things symbols so just imagine that they are.)

("Give her to me now.") He said.

I just don't get it what was so special about you that there fighting over.

"What do you want from the kid?" I asked confused and trying to stay calm.

("None of your business.)" He before talking one step though us. (" She belongs to us I won't ask again.")

"_Good __to __know __but_ _we __hav_e _a __party_ _to __get __to_." G said before yellow smoke came and bones coming from the ground trapping the fake Red.

"Ink open it now!" Honey yelled grabbing Blue.

Ink didn't miss a beat opening a portal to whatever we all just jumped in say for Blue and Dream. Once we were safely far away from him did I took a big sigh of relief. I looked around to see where in underswap.

"**Why ****did ****you** **do ****that**!?" Blue yelled at Honey.

"Wasn't it obvious he was not in the mood to talk." Honey said defending himself.

"We could have asked why? Or see if he was on our side." Dream said indifference to Blue.

"Ya that's not what I was feeling." Red said somberly.

"_He __ain't_ _wrong_. _It __didn't_ _felt __right_ _too __off_ _to __be __right_. _An __seein_g _wha_t _he __did __to __those __guys I_ _don'_t _want_ _to __be __on __that_ _guy __bad __side_." G said talking a big poof of smoke from his cigarette.

We were all quite for awhile until I broke the ice.

"Hey if his anything like our Red than maybe we give him sometime to himself. Than well try again." I said letting out sigh.

"Classic right I'll go keep an eye on him and come back and tell you what find." Ink said with star foil eyes.

"That's fine but let's go meet that girl you lifted with Fresh. Maybe she can tell us why Nightmare and others want her so much." Red said already walking in the direction of the swap brothers.

"Yeah Ink meet us back in the house by tomorrow for a meeting." Dream said looking to Ink.

Ink just gave a thumbs up before taking off. The rest of us walked to the swap home in quiet. I can only bit they were all thinking the same thing that I was and it was who was that Red look alike? And why are the bad Sans after this girl? And more importantly who was she? Will we have to ask her herself when we meet her. But the thing that was really bugging me was that I tried to check the Red copycat stats but all I got was static and being pushed out. It was like he didn't want anybody to do a check. Now that he robbed me the wrong way I only knew few monsters who can do that.

(Your pov)

After Sans free me from Nightmare's hold and was away from Nightmare and Dust I was so emotionless during the hole thing. It was like all the feels I had just burnt out when Fresh the guy who was straight out of an bad 80's to dropped off the kid. It took a while because the kid really wanted to come with me and to make sure I was alright. I had to tell them if they come and got hurt because of me I would never forgive myself and besides I'll be safe with their friend Sans. That made them happy so they want back without a fuss. When we I guess teleport somewhere I know we won't in a snowy forest I saw a cabin home. Fresh walked up to and opened a door and waited for me to come inside I quickly go in but I don't bother looking at doctor of the house I just want to find a corner and just set as I try to sadldown mind and body. I started thinking back to what just happened to me.

Who were they? Why was I so afraid of Dust or was it that thing? And who are these skeleton guys who save me? Am I only one who can see these ghosts? I'm not for sure if they are or if I'm the only person who can see them. I didn't think they were ghosts before because I don't know it didn't feel wrong at first maybe. But now that everything has subbed down there where a few of those things were in the living room. They're not doing anything or saying anything they just looked lost there not as many as before. I guess they where still recovering from after seeing Dust or something. That was good the last thing I needed was for them to start that up again.

"Yo my cool cat you've been setting in that there corner for an unrad time." Fresh said being uncomfortably close to my face.

I block for I almost forgot he was there for a second. I finally took a look around my surroundings again and see that it was a simple living room. It had a TV, crush, one painting there was a opening that lead to a different room I was setting in between a dresser there were some stairs as well. I got a good look at this Fresh closely he looked so much like Sans but with an 80's look. Wait was this Sans that saved me I mean I didn't really get a good look of him and after when the fight started or maybe fear made me seeing things I mean after that thing with Dust everything just felt so hazy. But now I'm seeing straight Sans looked different.

"Mmmm.... Sa....ns w...as....it? D...id...you cha....nge?" I asked taking other look of him.

"Nah may barrette you must have mistaken me from my other broski. I am Sans but not the one you that ya might. But to not to confuse ya cool cat ya can call me Fresh." Fresh said putting his hand out.

"N...ice... t...to..me...et yo..u." I say as I go to shack his hand but stopped and decided not to.

"Ya no, swat my fly hop ya don't mind me asking for ya name?" He asked standing up straight.

"I...d...on't.....rem...em...ber." I said looking down on my knees.

Before he could ask me more questions the door swung open with a loud dud and in came this very cute but excited skeleton. When he saw me his eyes want widen and had stairs in them. He ran right up to me with a big smile on his face.

"**Human! I hope ****you are doing well****.**" Said the happy and energetic skeleton.

That startled me from how loud he was and ran right up to me which made me hugged my knees tireder.

"Wooo there bro slowly down your kind of scarring her." Said a tall linking skeleton with a cigarette in his mouth wearing a orange sweater.

Blue notice how scared I was from the way I'm acting he looked sad for a moment apologizing and moving back some.

"So....rry...I.. gu...ess I'm st..ill a lit...tle jum...py fr...om wh...at ju...st hap...pen." I said taking a deep breath to clam myself.

"Who could blame ya. Ya almost got kidnap twice sweetheart." Said a edgy skeleton.

"**Red ****you could ****have** **put** **it ****more** **gently**." Pouted the cute little blue skeleton.

"I think it would be a good idea if we introduce ourselves to get to know us better. I'm Dream." Dream said with a gentle smile. "That's Red, Blue, Honey, G, Classic and his not here with us but Ink and you already meet Fresh." Dream said putting at each one of them for me.

I gave them a small hi and went back to hugged my knees.

"_Holle __ther_e _Doll_ _how __are __you __feeling_." G said walking up to me.

"I'm all...rig...ht I gu...ess." I answered not even looking at him.

"_That's_ _good_ _because_ _I __have_ _few __questions_ _if_ _you don't mind answering_." G said his voice getting deeper and more sense.

"Wooo wait haven't she gotten through enough for one day. She needs to rest." Dream said defending me.

"No, i...t's fi...ne I'l...l t.ry to answ...er th..em." I said putting on a sweet smile.

"_Okay_ _what's_ _your __name_?"

"I...do..n't kn...ow."

"_Wher_e _you __from_?"

"I d..on..'t k..no..w"

"_Wh_y _were __you __ther_e _in __the __first_ _plac_e?"

"I d..o..n't....kn..ow."

"_Do you know where you live_?"

"I...do..n't.. ..kn...ow."

"_How_ _about_ _friend __or __famil_y?"

"I..do..n't..kn..ow."

"_Do __you __know __anything_?"

"........."

"No."

"Well at least ya got one straight answer." Red said relaxing on the couch.

"Ya don't remember anything? Not your parents, friends, or even a pet?" He asked setting down next to me.

"All.. I reme...mber is wak...ing up in the wo..ods th..an noth...ing." I just burst into tears.

I can't remember anything who I'm or where I'm from nothing.

It was all quite for a while until Blue spoke up to me and knead down to me in much gentle voice.

"**Hey it's been a long day we can pick this up again in the morning. Do you want to take a shower**?" Blue asked in a much more softer voice.

I just nodded I do need a good hot shower right about now. I was covered in dirt, mud, and flower petals. I got up and followed Blue and Sans to the bathroom up starts.

"**You can go in and I'll see if I can find some clothes for you.**" Blue said in calm smile.

I just nodded but didn't go to open the door. We stood there outside bathroom for some time before Classic looked at me with a confused expression.

"So are you going in kiddo?" Classic asked raising his non-existing eyebrow.

"Yes." I answered as I walk up to the door hit my face on the door.

"You know kid it would help if you turned the knob and push it at the same time. Forgot how to open doors too." Classic teased.

I blush in embarrassment at how obvious it was. I reach for the door knob turned it and open the door I kind of jumped a bit I don't know why but I go in and quickly closed the door.

I looked around the bathroom and saw what petty alright there was a toilet a sink and mirror there was the tub that also worked as a shower. I go to look at myself in the mirror nothing to bad I mean besides some dirt on my face I was alright. I turned away from the foist and let the water run for a bit I put my hands under the water and started to wash my face. I look in the mirror to see that my face was alright but I could have swear they I had something there. I turned off the water off and go to the take that shower now. As I pull the cranes back there in the tub looked like in was a pool of drak red blood with floating body loans in the middle of the tub surface a human It's eyes were all black out. I closed it I lifted my arm to smill myself.

"You know what I think I can wait on that shower a little longer." I said to myself as I turned the knob on for the shower I can't have them think I don't know how to bathe myself on sat on the toilet seat.

I put my hands in my pockets I jumped in surprised when I felt something in one of my pocket. It had now occur to me that I never checked my own pocket until now. But give me some credit I had other things to worry about at the moment some than what's in my pockets. But that's good maybe I got some information or something about myself.

I pulled whatever it was in my pocket and my eyes widened at what I saw. It was a knife! Why do I have a knife in pocket? But it wasn't any cooking knife it for some reason didn't feel right but it was very sharp. I wondered how sharp was it I ripped a square of toilet paper there wasn't much to cut in here so it was the best I can do. I hold it so the sharp side of the knife and dropped the toilet paper on it I didn't it was that sharp but it was cut right middle of it with easy it was like scary sharp. Why am I carrying such a thing me more importantly why haven't cut me yet? I mean it was my pocket and I've been running with it. It should cut through the pocket and stab me right than and there. I check my pocket and I don't feel any holes or anything weird but ok I guess I don't have to worry about stabbing myself but still dosen't explain why I have this with me. Than I notice something on my wrist I pulled my sleeve some and saw the cuts on my wrist. What!? Did I do this to myself but why I was about to pull my sleeve down more to see more but a knock on the door made me jumped and dropped the knife on the rage.

"**Hey are you ok in there**?" Blue asked from the door way.

"I'm... fi..ne." I said as I quickly picked up the knife putting it back in my pocket.

"**Okay ****I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything for you to wear**. **My clothes are too small for you and papys needs to be washed.** **I hope you don't mind you keep wearing your clothes for now.**" Blue said hearing the disappointment in his voice.

"Th..at's... fine." I answered picking up the knife.

"**Ok Classic will be waiting for you when you come out to show you to where you'll be sleeping**." Blue said as I heard foot steps walking away.

I waited for few minutes to and took a deep breath I turned off the water took other look of my wrist again did I do this to myself did I use to cut myself? But why? Was I at the woods to kill myself? Those thought just scared me even more than anything but I didn't want to about right now. I'm not saying I know what self harm looks like but it looked wild and unstraight almost like someone did it. Before I could about it more heard other knock on the door.

"Hey you alright in there kid?" It was Classic this time.

"Ye.ah j. .ust gett..ing flow..er pe.... tal..s ou...t o..my hai...r." I answered stuttering much worse from out of nervous.

"Alright just wanted to make sure you're alright." Classic said walking back to whatever he was doing before.

I'll figure this out later but for now let's just get though tonight than worry about it in the morning. I put the knife in my pocket I mean I could give it to Classic if I'm suicidal. But something told me to just keep it I mean I don't even know these guys it was better safe than sorry. It took me some time to realize I need to open the door myself I got out of the bathroom to see Classic waiting for me.

"Hey took you long enough. You'll be sleeping in Blues room for the time being. " Classic said open one eye to look at me.

"O..h...I sa...w a co..uch do...wn sta....irs. I ca..n sl..eep th....ere." I feel bad for just taking his room like that.

"Nope sorry he insisted you stay in his and not his bro's room." Classic said in a cool smile.

I was going to interject but Classic said it break the little guys heart so I just gave in. Classic walking pass me through the hallway it I stopped halfway there. There was two doors down here one on the left side other was in the anteroom. As I was following Sans I was a bit curious of the other room was that where Blue said his brother room. I heard the door opening I turn and saw what looked like a kid's room. There were some books on one side and some toys that were in a neat pile. There was a race car bed and a computer. To tell you the room was cute but I just straight for the bed I'm just so tired.

"Good night kid will talk more in the morning." Sans said as he was about to close the door.

"Th...an..ks f...or savi..ng me ba...ck the...re Sa..ns." I said smiley at him.

"Ah no, problem kid." He said as he closed the door.

I didn't realize how tired was I as soon as I was on the bed and got the time to relax mean I really didn't get much sleep in the first place. I quickly fall asleep once I was comfortable in this bed. But I would not be getting any good dreams any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

(In underswap)

After the battle Classic was exhausted from so much of his magic. Other were resting and catching up on some will deserve sleep. Blue wake up early as usual from the couch he slept on. He refused to step foot in his what his brother would call a room. Well Blue slept on the couch G on the blowup bed while Honey stared his bed with Red and Sans. Fresh was off somewhere doing who knows what Dream lifted as well but said he would come back later to check up on them. So Blue went in the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. His started by making coffee then his famous tacos. G was the first to wake up and went straight for the coffee.

"**Good ****morning I** **hope** **I ****didn't** **wake ****you ****up**?" Blue greeted with a cheerful smile.

"_Nop_e _got __up __by __th_e _coffee_ _smell_." G said pouring himself a cup.

G took a set at the table as Blue contorted to cook. After sometime there was a knock at the door.

"**Oh G can you get that for me.**" Blue asked turning to him with please smile.

"_Yeah sure._" G said getting up and walking to the door

He open the door and was greeted by no other than Dream and Ink.

"Oh good your a wake are the others are too?" Dream asked just walking in the house without waiting for permission.

"_No_, _just_ _me and __Blue_." G said letting Ink walk in before closing the door.

"So the girl not awake as well?" Ink asked in a sing song voice.

"_Yeah_ _Doll __fac_e _is __still_ _asleep_ _as __will_." G answered making his way back to the kitchen.

"That's good we need to talk with just us. I'll go wake up the others go wait in the kitchen for us." Dream said making his way up the stairs.

"_What_ _about_ _Fresh_? He's not here shouldn't we wait for him." G asked with a raised nonexistent eyebrow.

"No, sorry but Fresh is doing something at the moment. And I don't know when he'll be back." Dream said half way up the stairs.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll know what we're up to one way or another." Ink said reinsurance smile.

G didn't say anymore he just walked back in the kitchen with Ink following behind. G want back to his seat Ink setting next to him. Blue looked up from his cooking to greet Ink. They waited for a while making small conversation there heard some noises but pay no mind to it. Soon the sound of foot steps came and everyone not including you came in the kitchen just in time for Blue to be done with today's breakfast. As everyone seat at the table some of them half a sleep. But once Blue was done giving everyone a plate of tacos everyone settles down Dream was the first to spoke.

"Did anything happen to her will we gone?" Dream asked.

"Yeah the kid's alright. Nothing mush happen really. None of the bad Sans came if that's what you're wondering." Classic answered sleepily.

"So do you guys know anything about her since we left." Ink asked curiously.

"We got 'othing on this sweethea't? Red suggesting to the table. "Hell, girl don't who she is?" Red said talking a small bits from the taco.

"**That's ****so ****sad**. **What do you think what happen to her to make her lose all her ****memories**?" Blue said looking down sadly.

"Besides that what dose she have to do with the hole thing with those guys?" Honey said about to start to light up his cigarette.

"**Don't you dare papy**!** No**,** smoking in the house.**" Blue scolded him giving him his best to look anger. But it looked more cute than anything.

"Alright, alright I'm putting it out." Honey sign putting out the light putting it back in his pocket.

"I believe I can answer that question for us." Dream spoke with a worry expression.

"Oh go on." Classic said waiting for Dream to continue.

"Well I didn't say anything before but when Classic came with that girl. she was giving off a very strong negativity coming from her. It was like nothing I've ever felt before." Dream said with a somber look on his face.

"_You __think_ _that's __why_ _Nightmare_ _and_ _hi_s _gang __wanted __her __so __badl_y." G said talking other sip of his coffee.

"Yeah remember how I told you how I felt more of the hope and dreams of others just suddenly came. Well I thought about and I believe someone if behind it and for ever reason made it impossible for Nightmare to take it under his control anymore." Dream finish his body tensing up.

"So what is that bad?" Honey asked raising his non-existing eyebrow.

"Yes, and no, it's great really I'm not complaining I'm gaining more power from it. In fact the strong I have now I can take him down if I wanted to do." Dream said looking down at his plate.

"So what's the fucking problem?" Red said now glare at Dream.

"Nightmare hates giving up any power of any kind. Now that I'm getting stronger and seem to be taking his power as well so." Dream continue ignoring Red comment." So if I'm right he can't overpower or corrupt the hope and dreams and can't replace the ones he lost fast enough. So he looked for the strongest ones with the most negativity and collecting them. I don't know how many he has but I can guess it won't be enough." Dream finish his light eyes go down living a blink an empty sockets.

"_So __going_ _off __that __look __in __your __eye __this_ _was __only __the __beginnin_g." G said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah and I fear this will get worse before it gets better. For now we must keep her safe until then." Dream said as he put a clam and gentle smile on his face again.

The room was dead quiet no one made a sound. Not really sure what to do or say next. That was when Ink cough to get everyone's attention. Ink finally found his voice after just saying absolutely nothing though the whole thing.

"Not to change the topic or anything but let's not forget the other Sans that look alike of red." Ink said with a stern look on face.

"Your right Ink will worry about Nightmare later for now. He and the others be out for sometime after that fight." Dream said putting his focus on a new topic.

"**Oh Classic you were there with him what you make think of him**?" Blue asked turning to Classic.

"Not much really. I mean I just thought it was Red. After I was countered he came and just started on them and ignoring me completely not one word between us." Classic said recounting yesterday's crazy incanter.

"Not ta mention I couldn' run da  
Check on 'im at all. Its like he's a glitch or somethin'." Red said glaring at the plate in front of him like it offended him.

"Yeah I don't know he can do that." Ink said scratching his chin.

Ink was quite thinking back to when he might Pallet Error he also acted the same way like the other Sans. Are they connected or do they know each other. Do they have someone helping them that would explain some thing's like why Ink and the others can't see there stats. But not why there here or why they want the girl or how she's connected in some way. Ink was snap out of his thought about when G said something that shock everyone.

"_I saw his name when I did a check." G said __casually__._

_"What!?" They all said in _ _unison_ _._

_"When? And if you did see his stats how?" Dream asked giving G a million questions. _

_"Slow done. I only see it for __second__ when Nightmare slammed his tentacles on him. That was when I saw it." _G said leaning back in his chair.

"So ya goin- to tall us or wha- his name." Red spats out.

G took other big breath and blown a puff from his cigarette than put it out with a near by ash crater before looking back at them with a serious expression.  
  


"_His __name __is Fa__ng_."  
  
  
  


(Your dream)

You have to get away they're coming for me. You kept trying to running away from those things in complete darkness. You couldn't see anything you didn't know where going. But you know you need to get away from all they're arms, claws, pause, and tentacles trying to grab you what seemed like everywhere.

"So..me...one h..lep ...me!?" You cry out hoping for someone to hear me.

You lost your footing and fall face first on the hard but empty floor. You look down to see your absolute horror the hands were coming out the grand. You tried to pull your leg free but before you could more hands came out out and started to grabbed you. You tried to kick, pull, bit, and scream anything just fighting with everything you had to let them let go of you. But the gripped they had on you was so strong. You where slowly securing down into Inky black darkness. As they do so they kept saying to you.

"Pay consequence! Pay! pay! pay! pay! pay! PAY!" They cry out over and over again.

'Pay? Pay for what? What did I do wrong?' You ask yourself trying to get away from.

You didn't realize your eyes were closed but was too afraid to open them. You jumped when felt a cold hand on your cheek as you felt that someone was standing over you but you didn't want to look. You didn't want to see whatever this hideous face of someone or some thing you didn't want to look. But curious got the best of you and you took a glance and regret it immediately. It was black slim human like thing that you almost thought it was a monster and not a human from what it looked like. Their skin was inky black that was slowly dropping off that you can see the bone it was barely holding itself together. The hair on it looked like it was bathed in oil that poor down half their face, chest and the world around you it had no eyes it was just so empty. It felt so suffocate and looking made you sick to your stomach you tried to pull away from it but there was no were to turn to everywhere you look there was other than their decaying faces. You were slowly being swallowed by the darkness around you only upper chest and arm was left you were grabbing in tin air for something to pull you up and out of this place. But you were still sinking and looking at this hideous thing only made it worse.

"Ple...ase he..lp....me." You whisper that came out as a broken cry.

When you think all was lost there in the corner of your eye you saw it. There was two golden lights that came that shine so bright that you were no long being swallowed by darkness. And the creatures that haunted you ran from the light. The two light move closer to you and you slowly walked through the the two glowing lights. As you got closer to the light was so blind you can hear some voices coming from it but it was so low like in a whisper or something. You try to move closer but felt like something was pulling you away from some invisible force. You to keep going try to figure out who or what they may be but it did very little as the two golden lights got smaller and smaller. So instead you decided try to listen to what their trying saying right before they were out of sight you could make out one word. It was so small and it only lifted you with more questions it was.......  
  
  
  


**Forgive**   
  
  


(Your pov)

I watch up with a started panting I wiped the sweat off my forehead. It was a dream will more like a nightmare really. I took in a deep breath to calm my already pandering heartbeat. When I had control of my breathing and try to remember what just happen. I remember running than being caught being trapped, than fear alot of fear then there was these two bright lights that made everything go away. What was that? What was it and more importantly who was it? What they were they ghosts I think or maybe something else I don't know. I try to remember what they looked like but it was so bright and impossible to see. I give it up for now because I'm not really getting any answers and was only giving me more questions. I finally took look at my around my and saw that I'm not only. Yep there they were these ghosts things in the room with me there was about four of them two where setting on the foot of the bed one was in the corner of the room will the other was right next to me.

You have no, idea how hard I tried not to scream bloody murder tell the roof came off. They didn't say anything anything just stared at me I jumped when I heard the door knock.

"**Hi it's me Blue remember. I made breakfast for everyone do you want me to bring it to you?**" Blue asked from the other side of the door.

"Uh no, I'l..l be dow..n in a s..ce." I said jumped out of bed so fast.

Right now the last thing I needed was to be only with those things. I realize I haven't taken off my shoes when I fell asleep oh well I'll take them off later right now I'm hungry. I walk up to the door before realizing I need to open it. I opened it to see Blue waiting for me I closed the door without looking back. Blue took me down stairs to get to the kitchen I looked around and was glad that I haven't seen any ghosts besides the ones in the room looks like things looking up. I step in the and look around the send my small kitchen I see these 'other Sans'at the table and they were looking at me.

"_Hey Doll how are you feeling?"_ G asked leaning back in his chair.

"I'm f..ine." I reply not really moving from the entryway.

"Will don' jus' stand there take ya sea.' "  
Red said with grain on his face.

I see there was an open next to G and Red I walk to and pull up so I can take a seat. I see take and looked to see Classic was next to Red and Dream next to G next to Dream was Ink and in front of me was Honey. There was still one open chair which I assume would Blue would set I looked around the table and see that everyone a had tacos for breakfast?

"**Here you go human! Your so lucky you get to have my ****famous**** tacos.**" Blue said happily living a freshly made tacos in front of you.

"Than...ks I can't w..ait to..try one." I said as I pick one up and took a bit of it.

Oh........my.........GOD it was horrible. I think I've been poison have I been poison. I look around the table and see everyone giving me sympathetic look and G won't even look at me! Than it finally hit me I looked at everyone's plate and see no one touched or barely even eaten their food. I see no Blue was a terrible cook and no one thought to warn me about this. I could have been prepare myself! Oh DON'T VOMIT, DON'T VOMIT, **DON'T** **VOMIT**, keep it in there girl you can do this. With all of willpower and determination I swallow it.

"**So what do you think**? **Do you like it**?" Blue asked standing up in his chair and looking at me with those big hopeful eyes.

Shit his adorable I don't want to hurt his feelings. I'll just say that I liked it.

"I do...n't like it." I answered.

What fuck did I just say right now!? The room want quiet everyone was looking at me with shock expression on there faces hell I shock myself. Blue looked so hurt and Honey was just glareing at me as if hoping to kill me by staring me down oh how much I wanted to go under my hoodie and just hide.

"**Really didn't you like about it?**" Blue asked losing his cheerful toon.

Will it seem like I can't lie apparently that something I know about myself. But at the bad time oh well maybe I can try to fix this situation.

"W..ill your me..at is bur..nt and I can tell you also m..ade your own ta..cos sau..ce whi..ch is way too spicy and salty for hum...an consu...mption." I said taking a other bit of the taco.

Red suddenly best out laughing earning a quick glare from Honey.

"Ah no, damn sweetheart tell him how you really feel." Red said laughing his ass off well Classic tried to shut him up.

"**Oh I see.**" Blue said down at the table.

"Don't wo..rry how abo..ut I hel..p you cook to im...prove it. I can te..ll you work..ed rea...lly hard on this a..nd it sho..ws." I said giving him a gentle smile.

"**Really**!? **Like how ****Alphys ****does**." Blue said jumping back to life.

"Yeah wh..y do..n't we start after break..fast how do..es that sou..nd to you?" I say not having a clue who he was talking about.

"**Yes, let's get started right away human muh muh**." Blue said back to his joyful self.

Blue reached over to grab my plate but was surprised to see that my plate was empty. Hell I haven't realize I was still eating it. But Blue looked pleased in a way that you still eat his food. Man I must have an iron stomach for me to keep this stuff down. I see that the guys are a bit taken aback of me finishing it even though I just said it was not that good. Once breakfast was over and it was and it was just me and Blue will Honey was in the kitchen as well not to help but to 'serve' but I can tell he just wanted to keep an eye or socket on me which meant glareing at me the hole time. I had to convince Blue to tell him to leave some we can surprise with how much he improved. To tell you the truth I didn't want an angry skeleton staring degrees at me the hole time will me and Blue cook once he left after giving me one last glare that said 'you make him cry your die' then we got started.

"Wi..ll Blue let's get start...ed why don't you sta...rt the stove well I get the toma...toes." I say go to the fridge to go get them.

I open the fridge and pulled out two tomatoes and some garlic to I closed the fridge door and turned to face Blue. I nearly dropped everything I had in my hands I saw that the stove was on **FIRE **I looked around frantically in the kitchen to find some way to put it out the fire. I found a firestone crusher I threw everything on the corner and ran for it. I grabbed it and threw the pin out ran back and just spread until the the fire was out.

"**Why did you do that human?**" Blue asked standing beside with a confused expression.

"Why!? Do..se yo..ur stove nor...mally cau. ght on fire li..ke that!? Not really asking but more shocked that his so calm about a huge fire that just happened.

"**Will that's how ****Alphys ****showed to do it. Is that not how you got the best way to cook tacos**?" Blue asked way too instantly for his own good.

"Where did you get this anyway?" I asked because there's no way someone would sell sofa fire hazard.

"**I've found it in the dump. Can't you believe it! I found it one day and give it to Undyne to fix**?" Blue said proudly.

I can guess why someone threw it out I'm just more surprised this house never got caught on fire yet. I mean this is a wooden and that fire was huge. Who ever this Alphys who have been teaching Blue must move a lot in his stove was anything like his. After cleaning up I turned the stove on at a reasonable heat Blue questioned me if I was sure about it and I said it better for the house this way he was confused but continue anyway. Once the meat was cooking I move it off the heat so we have time to make our taco sauce. I wash as told Blue how to clean and cut the vegetables and how much seasoning it needed Blue looked so happy.

"**Hey human ****I want to say thank you.**" Blue said not in his usual loud and booming voice.

"For wh..at cooking? It's no, pro..blem." I said giving him a smile.

"**No, I mean yes, but not just that.**" Blue said looking down at the table in thought before getting back. "**I guess what I'm saying is I'm glad you were honest with me. Not a lot of monsters would do that**." Blue said with a baby blue blush on his cheeks.

"Oh but didn't I ju..st hurt your feel..ings. I mean wh..at I said b..ack there was pr...etty mean." I said feeling really bad because he looked so sad.

"**No, not at all I mean sure I was ****disappointed**** about. I guess even though I'm the oldest brother I feel like my brother always needs to hide things from me and not just him. It seemed that everyone thinks that I can't handle things and maybe I gotta so use to it I.................. But that's fine because we cooking together like friends do**." Blue proclaim looking at me with his big star filled eyes.

"We're friend?" I said taking aback that he thought of me as his friend. Even after what I said to him.

"**If you want to that is. It's ok if you don't want to that is fine to.**" Blue said defending after saying that.

I rapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I like to be fr..iends with you." I said letting go and got back to cooking.

You know I don't feel bad for not being a liar if it made Blue happy. But I will have to be careful with my words next time. And I think I had a better understanding of Blue even if I knew it was for a short time but I got to know him. Even though he act like this cheerful, childish and, insects nature way he acted that the people around him I guess wanted to keep it that way or just think he just can't handle it. But I think that maybe this is unfair for someone to do this to decide season his was like twenty-two years ago but is still it's none of my business. We finally cooking and tried it and it was really edible Blue's face when he tried it was priceless. His eye light turn into heart sharp and thanked me for teaching him as we eat all the tacos we made together or as he put it friendship meal. When we were done we started cleaning.

"**No, let me take care of this human you go rest**." Blue said taking the plate out of my hand.

"Are you sure I m..ean I cou..ld h..elp you." I say as I try to help him clean up.

"**Don't worry I have it go ****relax**." Blue insisted as he was literally pushing me out the kitchen.

I reluctantly agreed and lifted the kitchen as I was walking out the other guys wanted to use the kitchen for their meeting to plain what to do. I asked should I come and join them because I mean they are deciding what's going to happen to me. But said I needed time for myself to try and to look around the house to see if something that I was more familiar with that would help me to remember something about myself. I feel that it was their way in saying this was a private meeting and your not invited. Fine so be it I'll just do something by myself until I get to hangout with Blue again. When I was about to turn to live when someone stopped me.

"Hey BeeQ mind if I to ya you." Honey said stopping me.

"BeeQ?" I inquire as I turned to face him.

"Bee Queen for short. What you think cute right." Honey said giving me a week eye socket.

I just shrug I don't mind what ever nickname they give me as long as it something other than "that girl " anyway I followed Honey out side. I guess so no one can easy drop on us so when door was closed that's when Honey began. First he lighted his cigarette and a big puff of smoke from it will letting the smoke come out. It was quite for a while when he finally spoke.

"My bro's so cool you know." Honey stayed looking me straight in the eye.

"Yeah his se..em to be re...ally cool guy." I say not denying it he was cute, lovable and nice guy.

"I know right. He never gives up on anything not even others. He always so willing to put others above his own." He said his voice dropping a bit.

I get the feeling this little conversation of ours was not going to end very will. So I just waited for him to continue.

"I like how sweet and innocent he is that's what makes him the way he is. And I like to keep it that way." He said taking one step closer to me now tarring over me.

I again didn't say anything I didn't know how to respond to that. He loved his brother that part was clear but I can't help but feel mad at him. When he said 'keep it that way' like Blue was supposed be the same like the way his brother seems fit. Like Blue shouldn't grow never be who he wanted for the rest of his life. I don't know why be for some reason he was starting to really piss me off.

"So if you're really friends than you stay away from him." He said voice dropping and now was giving you a a threatening and intimidating look.

Ok now I wasn't mad no, I was furious I know we just meant but who does he think he is? Who gave him the to make that decision for him like that. Why was this making me so angry maybe because I'm alone with no memories of who I am and can't remember if I had friends or family by my side to help me. And Blue who I may have only meant for a few hours felt nice.

"Why?" I said with so much Venom that it surprise me that I could even sound like that.

That also seems to surprise Honey for a moment before composing himself a again.

"Because I don't trust. I don't know if you're dangerous or not. For all I know you could have a dangerous past and I don't want to see my brother hurt." He stated in blink and cold voice.

This made me simmer a bit. Maybe his right maybe I am danger and I'm not sure of myself or to others. I mean why do I have to knife in my pocket I mean normal people don't just carry that around knife in their pocket. And not just that it was stupidly sharp like nothing can stop it and I haven't even told anyone about it yet but still.

"Ok." I said calmly.

He had a look of his of understanding as he step back.

"I'll tell Blue th...at and see wh..at he think abo..ut it and see if he st..ill wants to be frie....nds with me. If says no, than I won't talk to hi...m if yes, th...en I'll con....tinue being the...re for him." I said even though I was stuttering I was calm and was not shaking much.

This must have caught him off guard and then did a one-eighthed.

"What!" He said his face getting dark as will as his voice.

"I'm goi..ng to talk to Blue abo...ut this and see how he fe..els about th...is. I won't say it was you or any..thing. But I wa..nt him to te...ll me not you him." I said talking a step closer to him showing him no fear of him at all.

I don't get where all this was coming from why I'm not scared of this towering skeleton who could kill me. But I don't feel anything just calm and serene nothing like I was before.

"No, you seem not to get it. I don't you near him at all **_I _****_want_** **_you_** **_to _****_stay_** **_away_** **_from my bro_****_." He said practically growling at m_****_e. _**

"You kn..ow for youn...ger you sure at like a poss..essive older bro...ther." I said giving him a smile nothing curl or malicious just an understanding.

"Are you trying to start something here BeeQ? Because it seems like you'r not hearing me." He asked still glareing me down.

"No, I he...ard want you want but n..ot your brot....her's want." I said simply.

Honey was about to say something but I cut him off before he say anything.

"I see th..at you lo..ve and ca..re for him. You want to pro...tect so you build him this bo...bble that you ke..ep him in. So noth....ing can ever hu...rt him." I pause a moment walking pass Honey so we were long looking at each and I was in front of the door.

"But that bo..bble is going to br...eak not just fr...om the world but the univ...erse. So if I we...re you I would start tak...ing down this bo...bble you put up or be...fore some....thing else does." I say as I open the door before I go in but stop.

"I just ho..pe you are rea...dy to pick up the pie...ces and hope your bro...ther can for give you." I said closing the door behind me as I slowly walked to the couch and sat as I hugged my knees.

I was going to turn the TV but there was a ghost in front of it. So I just decided to close my eyes as and think about what just happened. Why did I get so mad? Why did I say those things? And why don't I feel anything right now? It's like my feelings have been turned off. I'm so confused what's going on with me? All these thoughts clouded my mind as I slowly shut out the world around me as I asked more questions than getting answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Honey pov

I stood there in the cold as the snow slowly falling around me as recounting of what the fuck just happened. At breakfast, she was so shy and nervous when she met us. Then I got so mad when she outright insults my brother and so blunt too. All she had to do was say it was good, but no, she couldn't do that like it was the hardest thing in the world. That girl was rubbing me the wrong way I was this close in handing her over to Nightmare for what she just said. She almost made my bro cry, and besides that, I don't trust her. I mean, we only meant this girl in the woods alone away from the city away with no one else. Why was she out there alone in the woods? How did she lose her memories? When Classic found her, he said he saw no head injurer; in fact, there was not even a scratch on her. There were just too many questions and no answers I don't believe her for a minute. I don't think she's working with Nightmare. Then again it could be another one of Nightmare sick and twisted games but then still what would be the point in the fight with a copycat of Red that wouldn't make a sense to have some epic battle with him for him to win and turn around and say he wanted BeeQ as well it just didn't make sense. Dispirited that she was hiding something, and I will continue what I can to my bro safe from her.

So I asked if we can talk for a bit. I did my usual thing starts sweet and let in that I want to scare her a bit to stay away from my bro. When I saw that she was shaking a bit, I thought it was out of fear, but it was not. Not only was she not scared, but she dared to tell me I'm overprotective and need to take down this shield that has kept him safe for these years. I just meant this girl, and she was already on my shit list. I teleport back inside in the kitchen. I didn't go to walk or even see that girl. She just already pissed me off I'm not going to make it worse by going off on her. I took a set as everyone was discussing our next move should be

"Good your back." Dream said, giving me a small smile.

"Sorry for that, but what's happening," I asked, looking around the table.

"_Will we have just decided what was going to do._" G said calmly.

"Yeah, what would that be?" I asked, thinking that was a bit fast.

"Dream's going to go an keep an eye on Nightmare and see if they're coming back. Well, G and Red go to Undertale and find out where Butterfly came from and find her parents, friends, or close relative anyone who may know her. Will I find and keep an eye out on Ting and see if he's up to something. Well, you, Classic, and Blue try to help her feel compatible." Ink said a little bit too cheerful.

"Will their doing that? I'll stay here with you guys recover some of her memories that may help us off to why this Ting is after her as well." Classic said, laying his elbow on the table while laying his head on his hand.

"Oh, but are we sure Nightmare will try again and take her? I mean, she's not a Frisk or Chara with the determination may be, and if he is just looking for someone with very high negativity, why to bother going after one will there are others out there." I say not liking the idea of her staying here.

"Will there's nowhere to put her at, and I feel guilty just lifted her with nothing." Classic said with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure we can't drop her off at a hospital or police or a pit," I mutter that last part to myself.

"Damn who piss in your cereal," Red said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm just saying it could be safer for her if we put her with humans who may have more experience with this than we are," I answered.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling it's more to it." Classic said, raising an eyebrow.

I was about to say something, but Dream beat me to it.

"Until we know Nightmare won't come after her, she still's for now." Dream said gently.

I just signed, knowing that Dream was probably right. He did say she was giving off a strong wave of negativity. But that only made me more concern about her why does she having intense negative emotions. How did she lose her memories, there was no head wound or anything. This was something I couldn't overlook. Once the meeting was over, they all went to do their job, living me with my bro and Classic.

"**Wowie, this is great. I mean sure we have to worry about Nightmare and this new and scary new and possible guy but. I get to have a sleepover!"** Blue said happily.

"Yeah, bro. But hey, what about your thing with Alphys today." I said as I look at the clock.

"**Oh, your right! I forgot to cancel our training!**" Blue said, jumping out of his set and quickly ran to the front door.

That's good I wanted to have some time alone with Classic to get some something on what we should do. Blue said a quick goodbye before slamming the door. I walked to the couch to see how BeeQ was doing, and it looked like she was sleeping, so I walked back to the table where Classic was and began our integrate her.

"So Classic sense you were the first to meet her what was your first impression of her," I asked to get some idea of what we have to work with.

"Not much. I mean, I only had a few minutes the kid at the time. But I can say she is unusual." Classic said, looking up in the ceiling in thought.

"Oh, what do you mean by that?" I inquired.

"Will when Blue and I took her to the bathroom to clean herself up until we were at the door." Classic said, sketching his chan.

"What you mean?" I asked a bit curious.

"You see, how do I explain it. Will I know she lost her memoirs, but it seemed like she forgot to open doors for herself." Classic said, almost puzzled with his question.

"You mean like she's used to people opening doors for her," I say, thinking maybe she's from a wealthy family.

"Maybe, but then she walked right through the door and was surprised when she opened the door for herself. It was like she thought it wouldn't open or something. It was like she wasn't used to opening doors like at all." Classic finishes now looking at me waiting for my take in this.

Now, this is worrying I know losing your memories can make you forget who you are, but your body should be able to do basic things out of reflex. For example, eating, sleeping, using the bathroom, dressing because even though you may have forgotten, your body should remember because you were used to doing things over and over again. This is a bad sign I mean someone who's not used to opening doors could say someone was a former prisoner or someone who was in prison in some form or another. But I need a little more info before deciding that just yet.

"So Classic, how do you think about how we jog her memories," I asked, leaning back on the chair.

Classic looked at me with the massive grain on his face.

"Let's watch a movie."  
  
  
  


(Your POV)

I slowly wake up from a dreamless nap, which was better than last night with those creepy ghost things grabbing me and pulling me into this cold black void to know ware, so in comparison, it was a sweet dream. What happened with Honey was crazy and so frustrating; who does he get off saying if we are friends, then you would do me a favor and stay away from my bro? I mean, what the fuck that supposed to mean is this if you love something site it free bullshit. But worse of all was that he had the nerve to threatened me! For some reason, that made my blood boil at how he tried to play it off as I would just roll over and let him walk all over me. Sure he may not have flat out said it to my face, but going off by his body language and by the way his voice changed and loomed over me was his way in scary me off it will it didn't work. But it should have I mean looking into his empty black eye sockets and the way his face darken and towered over me would make anyone be begging for mercy, but that just only made me piss. It like I knew he wouldn't do anything unlike Nightmare and his gang. Alright, I get it; he doesn't trust me; that's fine. I'm just a stranger to him. (someone who may be suicidal and carrying a knife around. still haven't told anyone about yet.) Sure I may have hurt Blue's feelings, but I said I was sorry and even helped him make edible and digestible food. Blue is a sweetheart, and cute too but an awful cook I think I almost out pass out from it. You know what I don't feel bad about telling him the truth anymore. He even told me himself how he knows their lying to him, but just except take it, I like Blue. But he's brother is just making me out like I just came here to ruin his 20-year old brother's childhood or something. That feeling that he tried to make me feel when Nightmare and his gang tried to kidnap me that feeling of helplessness, feeling powerless, feeling **weak**. I'm not asking for his trust or pretend to care, but do not make it worse then it already is.

Blue, he was so lovely to me. I mean, so was Blue but just felt sweet cooking with him. Even when I hurt his feelings, he didn't turn me away, I may have known Blue for only a short time, but for some reason, I could just relax around him. I'm not sure about the others, though, but Blue was someone I could trust he was so...

So sweet.

Kind.

Caring.

Forgiving.

He never gave up.

Believe in others

This almost feels familiar somehow. Like the warmth in his smile, those big innocent eyes. The way he believes in people almost reminds me of someone. I feel my head start to ache a bit, but I ignore it and try to focus on what this familiar feeling was.

That smile.

Those eyes.

Look like someone I've met, maybe?

An image of Blue came in my head as I tried to place him to someone. Slowly the images of Blue change taking on a different look. Something unrealizable but yet familiar somehow. I worked hard on this image, but I did the more my head started hurting, ignoring it as the figure was taking shape into a small kid. I say at how little they were, but I couldn't see their face or what they were wearing. So I weak all my concentration into trying to remembering something anything about them. Slowly the kid's face that was caver in fag was fading away. I could almost see their face just a little more.

"Aaaaaa!" I cried out, holding my head.

My headache was worse now; it felt like my split in two. I wanted to try again to remember I was so close I almost had it, but the pain was too much and give it up for now. I guess the more detail the kid had, the more my head hurts.

"You okay there, kiddo?" A voice asked from beside me.

I turn around to see that it was Sans with a worry expression.

"Ye..ah, I'm fine ju..st had he..ad ache," I answered as I give him a smile to show alright.

"Okay." He said simply.

But I get the feeling he doesn't believe it entirely, but he doesn't push the issue further. I don't know why I was a headache for some reason. It was weird though, wasn't I trying to remembering someone a few mines ago. More pain shot through my head, but then it stopped. Wait, what was I talking about oh, right, it was just an ache. But I am glad that he drops the subject.

"Will kiddo sonic's your going to stay with us for a little while? Why don't we wash a movie together." He says as he walked up to the TV and open the bottom drone and pulled out old DVDs.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"Will I just thought maybe we get to know each and maybe washing a movie or two could help remember something about yourself," Sans answered, laying out some movie opportunities.

"Okay..ay will Bl..ue be join..ing us too?" I asked, just wanting to be close to Blue.

"Sorry, but my bor went off to see Alphys and probably won't be back for some time. So it just us three." Honey said, coming from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Oh, I see," I say disappointed I would have liked to have some more time with him and not with his brother for what he tried to pull.

"Hey, come on, don't count us out just yet give us a chance," Sans said, jumping on the couch next to me.

"Look, let's just relax and watch a movie together." Honey said with a relaxed smile and sat next to me as well.

I just nodded and waited for the movie to play.  
  
  
  


(No pov)  
  


The first movie was a comedy about spy 'trying to save the world.' Classic and Honey couldn't stop making puns though out the whole film. The was romantic when a small-town girl meets a city boy fall in love. It was sweet, but the guys were not into it though you thought it was alright. Next was a drama and action movie where an alien get life behind, and a boy takes care of him, but people wanted to keep the unknown and used him for all full experiments. The movie was pretty good to you, but you get the feeling Classic and Honey didn't like it very much. After that, Honey wanted to wash a mystery movie that he was into. It was about a man who gets murders at a party and wife of the is solving the mystery of who did it. But you had already guessed who it was before the killing even killed the husband and kind of ruined it for Honey. He asked how you figured it out so quickly. But all you could say was that maybe you wash it before or something. Finally, the last movie for tonight was a horror movie. This one you weren't very sure about this. I mean, your life was like a horror movie already seeing creepy ghosts things that followed you everywhere you go and a bunch of crazy and murders skeletons who want to kidnap you were already scary. 

"Hey, kiddo, I hope this movie not too scary for you?" Classic asked, not taking his eyes off the movie.

But you didn't respond; just kept watching the movie with a blank expression on your face.

"Yo, BeeQ, you doing okay back there?" Honey asked, turning to look at you.

You set there shaking as if cold your hands were in your pocket in place your breath was shallow, almost like your not breathing at all, your eyes were unblinking, not taking your eyes off the screen for a second it was like you were in strength. This made Classic and Honey worry when you started acting strange. 

"Kid, you okay?" Classic said, getting a bit worry.

Again nothing you were just looking at the TV with a blank expression on her face. Classic moved to set in front of you, trying to get your attention. Honey turned the lights on and moved next to Classic to try and help. You were unmoving, unresponsive, just staring at the cold screen expiration your breathing going shallower to almost nonexistent this made them worry more, not sure if you were stopping yourself from breathing. 

"Classic, what's wrong with her!" Honey asked a bit of panic.

"I don't think she has a panic attack?" Classic said in a calm and gentle voice so as not to make things worse for you.

You were showing signs of panic attacked, but he never saw before Classic thought that the movie was the problem, so Classic grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Once the TV was off, that was when you started to bleak then suddenly took a deep breath. 

"It's okay, your safe breath in and, out," Classic said calmly, trying to help her breathe properly.

"Do you want to talk about what just happen?" Honey asked gently.

Once you regained your breathing, you slowly looked to at Classic then Honey with empty eyes you don't say anything you look around the room but then stopped the clock. When you saw what time it was, you got up from the couch.

"Blue w..ill be com...ing home s...oon." You told them falt out.

Before Honey and Classic can question you, the door switch opens hard to reveal Blue with a cheerful smile.

"**I'm home!**" Blue yelled out.

"Hey, B..lue go..od to se...e you." You say greeting him back home, walking to Blue.

"**Sorry it took me so long Alphys want to give me one last training match before getting a few weeks off**," Blue said, walking up to you.

As you and Blue talked you wear acting so casual like your little panic attack never happens, Honey and Classic step aside to having their conversation.

"What just happen? A few minutes ago, she was shaking like a left, but now she's acting fine. I got a bad feeling about her." Honey said, not taking his eyes you.

"I can't say your not wrong there. That movie rattled her 'bone.' But what I don't get is what made her 'skin' creole it though if we know, we might go off on something. " Classic said, trying to remember what happened that got you.

That pun didn't lighten Honey's mood one bit, but still, he couldn't help himself to worry about his bro and his safety Honey wasn't sure you were safe to be around him. There something so off about you, he just couldn't put his finger to it.

"**Oh, that reminds me. Human, I wash and dry papy clothes, so if you want, you can take a shower and take off your clothes so they can finally be cleaned**." Blue said, running off to go to the laundry room.

"Sou..nd great tha..nks." You say as walk pass Honey and Classic to go upstarts.

Then it finally clicked to Honey. 

"Hey, Classic, did you do a check on her yet?" Honey asked something he forgot that they could do that.

The classic thought about for a moment before he answered.

"No, sorry, I was a bit busy trying not having an extra bone in my body." Classic answered jokingly.

Honey didn't seem at but continue to stare at you as you slowly walked upstairs. He thought this would be any time than any to check your state.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Checking**   
  
  
  
  
  


Honey's eyes widen when he saw your state and his magic almost flare-up at what your countries where. 

"That can't be right, that's impossible." Honey said to no one in particular.

Honey turned to Classic to see if maybe saw it wrong and seeing things, but with one look to his face said it all. So, Honey was right; you were more trouble than they initially thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(You're pov)

One, two, three, One, two, three

As the movie was playing, we meet ten teens that are having a pretty where the killer so happens to lives. The first victim was a blond girl who was a cheerleader who was a bitch. She was trying outrun the Killer he was running as well but looked like he had a limp looked like she can beat this guy. I started counting every I don't know why though when the movie began when I first saw the killer One, two, three, one, two, three,

The cheerleader girl was doing pretty good getting away from the killer until she fell down a flit of stairs and trying to crawl away. She must have broken or sprained her ankle.

'Get up a fight though the pain hurry. He's getting closer get up.' I say to myself, worry to the poor girl.

But just when she finally got to her feet, it was too late the killer grabbed her hair and slipped her Tourette; the sounded of her shocking on her own made my stomach turn. That was too bad she could have gotten away from the killer if she didn't look back so many times and looked around her it's weird I felt so indifferent to her death or this movie wasn't scaring me just makes me tense I stopped hugging mine knees and my hands in mine pocket I grasped the hilt of my knife safely. The next one was a football player who was stupid enough to go down the basement alone with no proper lighting or a weapon.

'Get out and locked the door idea.'

He turned and saw what he thought was a killer but was hiding behind the shadows. He grabbed something to hit over its head.

'He's not there; it's a decoy.'

I'm shaking not out of fear, but something couldn't explain though out my whole body my muscles tighten. I couldn't look away or blink; it was like I needed to see every detail of this movie. I was so focused that I didn't even realize that I had started to slow my breathing. I just couldn't look away and studying the killer's every move to the way he walked the way he breathed the way he kills everything to the small details. I was losing myself in this story, washing everything that was happening as I kept counting in my head.

One, the, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three

"Hey, kiddo, I hope this movie isn't too scary for you." Classic said.

I hear Classic calling me, but I can't answer him I tried to say something, but nothing I try moving but every part of my body refused to do as I say. Now I'm frecking out I can't move at all its was like I was a statue, but I can hear and see everything. I can see Classic trying to get me to calm me down and asking me if I need anything or what's wrong anything attention. But I didn't say anything or blink I couldn't look away from the TV screen I wanted to say or move any part of me of my body. Suddenly the TV was turned off whatever trans I was in and regine counsel of my body again.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Classic asked.

No, not I'm not alright I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself a little not much.

"Do you want to talk about it," Honey asked with a gentle voice.

I looked to Classic than to Honey for a moment the way Honey likes so sympathetic and gave carrying for my well be my first thought this a sick joke no, I just don't believe it. I know he doesn't care for me. I know he doesn't want me here and doesn't care for my well being, so why to act now. I took a glance at Classic, and now I get the picture. He only cares when there's someone watching. I get showing people what they want to see them when no one's looking shows your true colors. Honey was the last person I would tell you how I feel, and I don't want to tell Classic ether I mean what if he goes and tell Honey what I said I don't know sad well enough to say to him as well. I need something to keep them off their mind for a bit. I look at the clock it was getting late then an idea came to me if it's getting late that means Blue will is bound to go home soon maybe if I say Blue will be back then said then start cleaning I can put off talking about it, yeah that should work.

When I was about to start to get to start cleaning the front door switch open to reveal Blue just in time after I said that, I didn't expect him to come home so soon. That was odd I wasn't expecting that at all I was I looked at the clock again. How did I do? Mmmm there was only one answer I was a sidekick maybe? Maybe that's why I can see ghosts? But this was perfect I went straight to him and started talking and acting like everything is reasonable as possible. I wasn't listening to Blue very much, only giving short and small responses to him. My hands were in my pocket; my hand was holding my knife tightly for some reason; this was calming me. Blue said the clothes in the laundry was done and I can get out of my clothes and into some clean ones. That's good I just hope that ghosts are not in the tub anymore. As I was walking up the stairs, I felt something off like someone was washing something that shouldn't I moved my hand to my chest. I continue walking up the stairs anyway, just trying to ignore this feeling as I walk to the door to the bathroom went in, and the feeling went away once I was away from whatever it was, but I felt relieved.

I slowly walked to the shower curtain as carefully as possible. I not sure if I believe in some higher power, but I'm just praying there nothing in the tub.

'Please let there no blood-filled tub with creepy head or body parts.'

I quickly moved the curtain, and when I open my eyes, and I was relieved to see that there was nothing in it. I turned the water on to the right temperature. I couldn't wait to take a hot shower and get clean. I took out of my knife and took a long look then to my wrist. Why did I do this to myself, did I wanted to die? But why, though? It looked awful even though it's faded; I could tell it was sincere. I put the knife down for now and started taking off the dark blue sweat jacket that I felt like I never took this off in forever. But once the jacket was off, I couldn't believe what I saw my arms I ran to the mirror to my absolute horror.

These cuts went much further than my wrists; it went up to my arms and not just cuts but old burn marks.

"Wh..at the fu..ck happ..ened to m..e?" I asked myself in disbelief.

I notice that I want a little further up my shoulder and in my shirt. I took off my shirt and pants and saw that it truth there were more. There some cuts some were burn marks it looked like though by it was some sort flat metal object. I turn around to look at my back and see it was not spared; it looked worse than my front me. There was this massive scar on my leg that looked like someone took a gigantic shark of skin, then was replace and was missing a few toes.

I'm so horrified by this. I just couldn't believe or even imagine how this also happen to me. These aren't new either there; they were ancient, so that means I had them years. I can't breathe my heart is beating so fast I stagger back I can't stand short my back hit the back of the wall, and she set down.

'What the hell happened to me. Someone this they torture me and mutilate my body.' My mind is spinning with horrific images of whatever pain and agony. I jumped when I heard the door knock.

"**Human, I have a the for you. I'm living them at the front door**." Blue said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Th..an.ks," I say, slowly getting up with shackle legs and try not to fall over to the door.

I waited for Blue to leave before opening the door and quickly grabbed and closed the door. I sat the clothes down and set and decided to go in to take a shower. I didn't even clean myself just set there, holding my knees as the water went down. I only couldn't find it in me to grasp how things or happening.

Everything is happening so fast I don't know how to react or feel emotionally or anything. But I do know one thing for sure that certain.

If there was a reason I forgot everything who I am and what happened, then.....

I don't want to remember anything about myself forever.....


	8. Chapter 8

In Undertale with Red and G

"Aaaaa fuck this is pointless!" Red yelled in frustration.

"Quick complaining and keep looking." G said as he took out a lighter to light up another one of his cigarettes.

Red and G have been out here in the forest looking for any clues to where you came last saw you. ( The time they live and came to undertale is different) They started looking at why Classic first meant you and try to follow your footsteps and from what you could remember before you found the flower bed witch wasn't much satanic it happened dark and where eyeballing where to run to. They tried to retrace your footsteps by going back to the battle area which was difficult, to say the least. The once beautiful flower bed was now devastating a queer.

"I'm looking I've been looking for the past two fucking weeks. I'm telling ya there's nothing out here." Red gesturing to the devastation of the battlefield. "And if there was we aren't going to find it here," Red said with an annoyed huff. 

G didn't say anything just kept looking him just had this feeling that they were missing something. So Red seeing he was not getting anywhere from this place he decided to look off else were leaving G search alone to his thoughts. 

Fang that was the only thing I able to get out of his chick. I've never seen anything like this before. No, wait I believe I've have seen it once from my Gaster. He tried to teach me how to do it too but I never found any use for it really. It was a way for him to contact someone but was also a way to hide his name when he was in the void. I mean what was the point when they would just forget or give them a headache but that usually it took a lot of magic and mental power to keep you states hidden. And to use attack magic on top of that what kind of Sans are we dealing with or a Papyrus seeing how strong he was in the fight quite yet but he was too short to be a Papyrus though. But what I can't wrap my mind around is why? What was the need to-...

"Hey, G ge' your ass over here. 'hink I found something!" Red called out broken G train of thought. 

G just sign and teleport to was Red. 

"Alright, what did you find." G said coolly. 

"Look at what I found," Red said pointing at the bark tree branch. 

"Wow, that's so impressive Red. In my time in AU universe, this is the most interesting tree bark I have ever seen." G reply sarcastically.

"Yeah ah ah take a closer look jackass," Red said turning the bark a bit. 

G took another poof of smoke and took another closer at the tree branch and noticed something. There was a very instinctive intonation on the bark that looked like shoe print on it a heel to be precise. G looked to see where it break off from.

"Ya, that little shit fall on my head when I wasn't looking," Red said rubbing his head. 

"So you were sleeping." G said smirk.

"Hey let's not 'braking up the wrong tree here." Red grain back at him. 

"Will you 'lifted' me no, choose but to 'Oakssume' the obvious." G remark back. 

"Your really a 'thorn' in my side," Red said. 

"You must be 'pinyin' for my attention but sorry if I'm not 'rotten' for you." G said jokingly. 

Red burst out laughing at the pun will G just snicker to himself.

"Ah but serious though whoever he is must have good eye it's pretty far away when I found it," Red said taking another look around the area.

G summon his blaster a made it hover over the tree and teleport to the destroyed flower bed. He turned to try to find where blaster was shocked to see how far it. It looked like it was about two and a half miles away and wasn't very visible in fact the tree itself was short and was mostly covered by the bigger trees G was surprised to even spotted. He teleports back to where Red was and dismiss his blaster. 

"So what's ya thin- G," Red asked with a serious tone in his voice. 

"Something is differently off here." G said taking another look at the broken route.

"As in that maybe this wasn't a coincidence that Fang so happens to come but was here for a while looking for Sweetheart," Red said with a dark experience. 

"And not only that, it seems likely that he was almost waiting." G picking up the route. 

"What do ya mean?" Red asked curiously.

"Will I say how long he was up there but so happen to be there when the fight started." G reply teleporting the route somewhere to show the others later. 

"So what your saying is it was lucky that he so happen found her," Red said a bit unsure about it. 

"Maybe. This tree is a bit shorter than the others and doesn't have a clear view of the flower bed also. I'm not sure if the sound would be enough to pinpoint since the Mountain would echo out though out the whole surrounding area." G said finishing off his cigarette and putting it out. 

"But," Red said expecting G to continue.

"I feel like I'm missing something." G said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and saw this was his last one.

"I see you think there's more to this then we seeing." Red inquired raising his non-existing eyebrow. 

G was silent giving Red his answer. Red rubbed the black of head irritation they stood there in awkward silence for sometime before Red spoke again. 

"So if we're done here let's get going," Red said turning to live not bothering to wait for G.

G again was quite taking one last look of the tree before turning and leaving as a will to follow Red. But this lifted a bad taste in his mouth with an earring up his spine. There was something off here he just can't put his finger on it.

AT the police station

Red thought it was best to start at the police station to maybe to perhaps get some information about missing person's reports. I thought it would be easier than going around the city asking people when they don't have your name. This was the best option that should be easy to do but there was only one small problem. 

"What the fuck ya mean you can't help us!" Red loud and annoying voice came almost on the break of yelling. 

"I mean can't help ya find a missing person if they haven't been reported." The chief officer replied not taking his eyes off his paperwork. 

"Ok, can't you help when a said girl has no, ID no, name, or a missing persons report," Chef said moving aside paper to move to grab others had yet to even look up from it. 

"Oh come on you haven't even seen a picture of her to make this absorption." Red reply growing more frustrated by the minute. 

"I'm not authorized to look at someone who has no name to vera date any missing persons report. And a picture only is not enough for a search." Chief said plainly with a boring experience. 

"Are you sure there isn't any way for you to help us at all?" G asked stepping in before Red could yell at the some more. 

"Look if you're said friend has a problem why don't you take them to the hospital they may be able to help you," Chief said letting out an irritating sign. 

"I see then will be on our way then thanks." G said moving Red away quickly before he could start again. 

G pulled Red aside before Red could go off on the police officer again. 

"Fuck that guy! Didn't even bother to look at us." Red just did with this place. 

"It's not just him Red take a look around." G calmly and coolly said blowing poof of smoke in the air. 

Red did what G said and notice the many odd looks they were getting. It was a look of hatred and discuss it was something that Red and G were used to no matter where AU they where monsters who made it to the surface humans always looked down on them. They always think they were better than monsters often living to them to refusing to sell anything or raising the price more just to make their lives more difficult on them. And the police were sometimes no, help they would only serve to make things worse. They would not respond fast enough when calls are made about monsters fight. It was just all-around a hard long life to just find a human who was really kind when they were mixed in with the horrible and sins full people. 

"Fuck this let's go try other places," Red said turning to the exit door. 

But before Red could walk to the door something no, someone ran into him with a yelp they fall to the floor as well as the paperwork that person was holding. 

"Oooh, I am so sorry I didn't see you there are you alright." Came a young male voice. 

"Aaah just watch where you're going." Red snipped quickly getting up and dusting himself off. 

"Oh, jesus again so so sorry for running into you like that." The young man pleaded as he quickly picked up the papers he dropped. 

"You must forgive my friend here who seems to forget his manners. He's not having the best day. Here let me help you out there." G said kneeling down to help pick up the fallen paperwork. 

"Oh no, it's fine I should be paying attention. You don't need to do that." He protests as he continues to pick up the papers by himself. 

"It's fine we're not in a rush or anything." G said already have all of the Fallon paperwork. 

"Oh well thank you so much." He said standing up straight.

Once he was off the floor G and Red had a better look of the guy. He was wearing your standard police uniform but wasn't wearing the jacket but the white button-up shirt. He had messy brown in a short cut he had an olive-brown eye that seemed to shine within this sweet almost innocent glam to them. Well, the other eye was covered by a black eye patch. All around he looked younger like about 16 years old but he was probably maybe 25 but fresh out of police academy. 

"Here let me take took those." He said reached out and took the paperwork from G's hand. "Thanks again." 

"It's no problem but are you sure you don't need any little help there pal?" G asked. 

"No, no, this is just of the part job. But is there anything I do for you. You probably want to talk to the chief." He asked in a happy go cheerful voice that could almost match with Blueberry. 

"Yeah, he wasn't any help." Red spat out like it was like a prison. 

The young policeman's expression turned from happy to one of sadness looking down at the floor. But then his face lights up again with a bright smile on his face. 

"Is there anything I can do to help! You for running into you and helping me too." He asked all too happily.

"Na, it's fine I don't think there's anything you can do for us." G said letting out a small but notable sign. 

"Oh please, I really want to help you guys out. I've been working here for a month now and only being able to do is office. Please I don't care how small it is I just really want to help people so please." He pleaded to give them a cute almost starry-eyed puppy doggy eye. 

"Look here we ain't got get tim-." Red cut me off when he noticed that a young policeman fainted at his harsh tone.

He started to look downcast and was trying to hide his face with an arm full piles of work. G could almost see that the poor guy was to the brink of tears.

"I'm so sorry for wasting your time." He said as he was trying and failing to hide his shakiness in his voice." I wouldn't be lying if I say there was anything I would get something out of it. If helped you then maybe I would be able to move up out of doing des diddy. I know it's self of me you are better off with someone who can actually help you." He says quickly moving passed them to live elsewhere. 

Red was speechless for a moment he was freeze in place. He wasn't sure how to react to this Red wasn't very at this touchy-feely stuff at all he was starting to feel guilty. Red looked to G for help but all he gave him a look that said 'have fun with this' with a devilish smirk. Red was lost and was growing more frustrated by the minute than finally, he let out an annoyed sigh before he spoke again. 

"Hey! Look we'll probably have a hard time finding someone willing to help us so." Red said trialing rubbing the back of his skull. 

The policeman stopped and slowly turned around teary-eyed. He about a few feet away from the skeletons standing there waiting for Red to continue. 

"Will are you going to help us or not." Red snipped. 

"Thank you so much I promise you won't regret it." He said almost running up to Red with the biggest smile on his face and almost seemingly star-eyed.

Red was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude from the guy. He was way too close for Red confused. Red took a step back to get some space between them with a slight red blush. 

"Come let's go to my desk to continue." He said as he started walking to his desk happily. 

G and Red followed after him he takes them to his desk that was in the far back in the back in a cramped side wall next to the window, they moved passed a few more desks and passing police, and civilians as they made it to his desk. It had a standard computer that had a flat-screen with a keyboard mouse and engine under his desks. It had a ton of papers, unread files, and other office supplies on his desk that would look like a mess but he organizes it so neatly that it almost looked like he wasn't overworked that it seemed. The cheerful policeman dropped the heavy paperwork on his desk and gestures for the two chairs in front of him and they set down. 

"So what can I do to help?" He asked trying and failing to hide his joy meant on his face. 

"Well, you see our friend has been at lost ya see she lost her memories. We found them in a predicament and we're trying to find they're friends and family to help them out find them." G said in a clam.

"Oh, I see. How long do you know this person?" He asked as he starts to write it down.

"Not long really. We don't even know her really name. She also says that she doesn't have anything on her to tell us otherwise." G read countered in his mind.

"Oh, I see that might prove to be difficult. Don't you have anything for me to go on anything at all?" He asked earnestly. 

"Will where we last saw her and we do have a photo of her (Red took it after breakfast)will that do?" Red chimed in pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"It will have to do." He says with a sign. 

Red sand him the photo and G told him the way they found you back mincing out some of the magical fight battles between the alternate universe of Nightmare gang. Otherwise, there wasn't really much to go on. 

"Will I have to say this is going to be tough I'm not going to lie. But don't worry I won't give up just live it to me." He said with determination. 

"Ah, thanks, a man was counting on you," Red said realizing he never did crash the guy's name. 

"Oh, how rude of me I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Lake." Lake quickly said introducing himself. 

"It's fine but thanks we really would appreciate the help you're doing for us." G remark getting up as well as Red as they started to leave. 

"Bye, I'll call you as soon as some leads," Lake says happily as he waives back at the two skeletons. 

As soon the skeletons were outside of a site and were out of the police station Lake bright and sunny change to a clam and siri smile on his face. He leaned back to his chair and started tipping on his computer humming will doing so. The song he was humming to was unusual in a way that didn't fit his cheerful upbeat attitude it sounded hypnotic and hunting in away. As he happily tipped on his computer. 

"Will now I have some work to do," Lake said as he stopped tipping and staring at the computer screen with a photo of you and there was also another phone right next to it. 

Red and G were walking around the town. After making a there little meeting with Lake they felt great about their chances but G thought it would best still put out the found missed person flyers before heading back to the swap bro's home. Red thought that the library would be best to start making copies. As they were making their way to the library they were walking passed an alleyway when a heard muffling of several people was talking but couldn't make out the words but it didn't sound nice conversation. Then there was the sound of falling objects and the extinct sound bicycle wheel hitting the ground. 

"Hey leave my sister alone you dummies." Cried out of a high pitch and childlike voice. 

They dubbed back and went to check out what was going on. They couldn't make out there faces do to the very poor lighting but could tell how old they are there was about say three average teenagers that looked like they were surrounding two kids one child looked like she falls out of her wheelchair will the other stood over her protectively. 

"You take another step you'll regret it." Said a small and shaky voice that of a child trying to sound brave but came out more scared. 

"Yeah, yeah I warned you that if you want to go home safely you had to pay for the protection fee. You thought you could just skip on it today." Said what seemed to be the leader of the two other teens. 

"I told you we don't need your help anymore! Now leave us alone!" The kid yelled back at the teen who just smirks. 

The leader of the teenager's Gestures to one of teens who nods and started to pull the girl's hair she yelped in pain and tried to pull her hair free but that only made it worse. Will the other teen picked up a two-plane purple book and looked ready to hit her with them.

"Oh well look at this you seemed to be in a bit of trouble there. Now if you pay for the protection fee now and will forget the whole thing." Said the leader smiling down maliciously as he towered over the small kid. 

"No." Kid spotted out even though she sounded scared the determination in her eyes said otherwise. 

"Your funeral." He said will he gave a nod to the two teens who nod back in understanding. 

The teen that was holding the books gave one to the other they both raised in the air and where about to come down and hit was stopped. The books that were in their hands were now on the ground but looked like they were stabbed by two red and goldish yellow glowing bones. The three teens quickly turned around and jumped back at who was looking back at them. Two skeletons with darken expressions on their faces looking at the teens with a somewhat cool but darken smile. 

"Hey mind us we didn't really 'Booked' appointment. Hope you don't mind if you 'elabo-Librate' on what you might on protection fee." Red said in his deepest and intimidating voice will one eye was closed will magic glowing smoke came out will the other was open but was just empty black eyesight. 

G teleport in front of the teen who was giving out the orders stood over him. Since he was a bit taller than that of an average Sans made it the perfect way to make your enemies more afraid.

"If I were you I would start 'Booking' it before you get 'Shelf'ed." G said his voice low but not a hostel but his present known that they were very unwelcome.

With one a sound thought the three teens ran almost falling over themselves when Levein. Red came up next to him watching as they live. Once they were out of sight was when they both started to relax their magic Red huff in annoyance. When they both turned around to face the kids were alright saw one of the kids already helping her back into the wheelchair. G walked up to them to see if they were ok.

"Hey ya alright there kiddos?" G asked getting down to one knee so he was on eye level with them. 

"We're alright thanks for the help sir." Said the child in the wheelchair with a gentle smile on his face. 

"Yeah what you did there was amazing. I mean it really scary but it scared those jerks away." Proclaim the starry-eyed child.

When they were now in front of the now saved children that they had a better look at them. The first one who was in the wheelchair who looked to be about ten had light brown hair and brown eyes had these big circle lens glasses that seemed to have been broken. And there was also red mark on the right cheek must have been those teens. She wears a dark blue baggy jacket she had a long light purple skirt that you couldn't see her legs and also some dark purple glasses. It was odd seeing that it was almost summer and it wasn't that cold outside. Then there was the other child who seemed to have this cutesy but polite attitude about her. She looked to be 7 she had slightly pinkish skin tone than the other with white freckles on the face she had this curly hair that die in two different colors of light blues and was tied back in light yellow ribbon. Her eyes had beautiful green eyes she wears a white and light blue T-shirt with a bright pink overall skirt with knee-high white sock ending with light blue shoes.

"Here you drop these. Sorry for ya know." Red says as he hands two books back to the girls. 

"It's alright two of them were mind anyway." Said the one in glasses as she rushed out and went to collect her books. 

"Oh wow, it's so nice of you for saving us my name is Corsetta and this is my sister Orchid." Coretta greeted happily. 

"Nice to meet ya my name G that's Red don't worry his all bark and no, bite." G add getting a sharp glare and growl from Red. 

"It's was nice of you to save us back there but it's getting late we need to get home soon," Orchard says as she uses her one hand on the wheel and was about to take her to leave. 

"I don't know sis what if they come back again," Coretta said worryingly. 

"Would you like it if we come with you to make sure you come home safe," G asked trying to easy child worries.

"I don't think we ca- YES!" Orchard was cut off by Corsetta jumped up in joy. Orchard was beside herself but looked amused at her sister's excited face then want back to look at the skeleton. "I hope you don't mind and it doesn't take time out of your day?" Orchard asked.

"No, it's fine we're not in a rush really," Red spoke up in a relaxed voice. 

"Will then let's head out then our house is not far only a few blocks away," Orchard said leading the way out of the alleyway. 

As Orchard leads the way Corsetta want on and on talking to both of the skeletons asking them questions. What do you like? What's your favorite color? And more will G was amused and answered coolly will Red was a different story. He was annoyed and getting more and more frustrated by the minute and would snap at the child as a warning but it didn't seem to bother her. It seemed to only make her more persistent in trying to befriend him even more to Red annoys. Soon they made it to the girl's home. 

"We here thanks again for the help," Orchard said giving them a gentle smile. 

"No, problem," Red said pretty much was done with Corsetti. 

The front of the door open to reveal what they assume was their mother. As walked outside Corsetta ran to huge her as their mother picked her up. Coretta seems to have buried her face into her mother's hair. Red blush at looking at the mom for some reason he was really attracted to her. She had long green hair that reached her back her tan almost flawless skin her hourglass figure. She wears a long-sleeved dark green sweater with a short knee-high black skirt it seems like she didn't bother to put shoes on. But it was the eyes really those amber dark green eyes seemed to just pull him in. Red turned away with a very red blush on his face as G saw and would tease him later for it but he wouldn't be lying if he didn't say he was into her too.

"Girls I'm so happy your home and who are these lovely gentlemen?" Mom asked almost in a flirtatious tone. 

"Oh, you see it was getting late and wanted to make sure we got home safe," Orchard answered before they could. 

"Really how nice of you." Mom said giving them a warm smile. 

"It was nothing really but I think it was time for us head out now." G said seeing how after saying that Red started to walk off.

"Will thank you for making sure my daughter came home safe." Mom said as she and her daughters started waving goodbye. 

As soon they were out of sight they want inside Orchard looked at her two books and put the other two aside smiling down at them. One was black and that looked torn and stitch together the title read #$%<&[>* will the other had black and gold with a bit of white in it was clean and pristine with fancy details on the cover it read!#$^^&&.

"So you got what need from there?" Asked mom in a bored tone. 

"Not yet I need about two more. These were easy but the two will be hard to get." Orchard said happily then turned her head as if listening to someone. "Ah l wish it was that easy. But it's fine got everything plain out." She replied as she wheels herself to the closet bathroom. 

"I'm going to take these eye contacts they're really itchy," Coretta said as mom put her down and ran upstairs to the bathroom. 

"Oh forgot I'll be out with my friends for some time to help me get the other books for me so don't wait up for me," Orchard called out inside the bathroom. 

She pulled herself out of the wheelchair and was now leaning more on to the sync. She turned on the water and started to take off her broken as well as her eye contacts and started to wash it away from her face. Once she was done she grabbed a towel and wiped her face clean she started to apply some makeup on than set back down and out a pair of new glasses. She smiled then left to go to bed. 

(G pov)

As we started walking off I get this feeling like something was off here. Like something was at play here and we fall for it somehow. Though out the whole time there wasn't anything I found odd in a way that leads to any warning signs. Maybe that's was it? But that wouldn't make any sense of any of this really. Ok let's look at this the kids didn't seem to be afraid of us at the slightest even there was no, fear in their eyes or even hesitation when I offered to walk them home. And as we were walking there wasn't anything that jumped up to me as off to me. Then again they were pretty young kids and maybe see and talking to the monster was like seeing a movie star. But then there was the mother I was half expected the mom to give a disgusted look or say something like "from now on stay away from them" or something under those lines. But no, she was nice and even flatly I don't know maybe it just me but I just shake this feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

In Nightmare castle

"Who the fuck was that!" Nightmare yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

After the battle with Classic and Red, they were pretty beaten up. Dust, Killer Axe, and Nightmare were fine with just a few cuts and bruises, but Error was still one cold, and who knows when he'll wake up. Then Cross front of it two broken ribs on one side and flasher arm thanks to monster food he hailed pretty quickly but was ready to fight quite yet. They all set in the meeting room once again, Error not included as they all watched Nightmare in silence. Saying that he was mad was an understatement in was furious.

"Will it's pretty obvious who." Dust spoke up from the quiet room.  
All eyes were now on Dust, and Nightmare glared at him as if he knew it was going to be something stupid. He didn't say anything just waited for him to continue, so Dust keep.

"We had our ass handed to Re-IT WASN'T RED!" Nightmare yelled as he slammed his hand on the table again, but this time is leaving a misshapen and cracked table.

Everyone jumped a slightly more out of shock then of fear the sudden out busted from Nightmare. Nightmare's eye started glowing a firing teal blue magic as his tentacles move wildly in the air to his anger. They've never seen Nightmare lose his tambourine like this; he was also the clam and collective; it was a tiny chance if you were unlucky caught him upset maybe even mad but nothing like this. It seemed that every little thing would get 'under his skin,' which put the others all on edge. They all did want to say anything didn't want to get on his wrong side, but it needed to be said.

"What did you mean?" Axe asked to break the silence.

"What do you mean, what I mean?" It wasn't a question, and it was more like he was stating the obvious.

"That what we fight wasn't Red what do you mean by it?" Axe reaches, pulling on his eye socket.

"Wasn't it obvious." Nightmare sneered as he was looking at the table, seeing the confused look on there faces. Nightmare made a tck and continue. "Have you noticed the way he acted the way he moved his magic attack. He appears to be Red, but that wasn't him." Nightmare said.

"I've noticed that as well," Cross Spoke in a stern voice. "He's not the same Red we know and fight."

"So, they've added new members to their little rinks," Killer said, twirling the knife around.

"And he didn't seem to have no problem taking all of us out." Dust said, dripping with venom like it lifted a bad taste in his mouth.

As they want to talk about this new Red character Nightmare was lifted alone to his thoughts. This Sans was pretty intense, strong enough to overwhelm them, and what Nightmare was at wasn't at his best. But the excellent news, whatever that was all of the affected all the hope, seemed to have stopped. Nightmare was still gaining negatively, but it wasn't enough, not what it used to be his, not wack off, but he wasn't mighty either. The nightmare and dream wear equal once again, and that just infected him. He was anything remotely at the same level as he made him sick to his stomach if you knew if he had a stomach. Nightmare didn't like being in some way disadvantage something was differently off. He didn't say anything at the time. Still, it wasn't just the dream space that he was losing he could feel the negativity in not only the AU but in HIS kingdom as will go down as well and this one wasn't sudden it was slow almost to slow that Nightmare would have thought never noticed he was worry that his brother had come to take back the tree. But no, everything wasn't out of the ordinary the tree was still the same; maybe they're a bit of positive leaking in somehow. Isn't anything significant when he'll have to worry about that one later, but now he needs more information on this new Sans or if they have them anymore? They had little to no information about it, and it seemed like the star Sans were growing in numbers that he hadn't counted for than it came to an idea, and he grin. Nightmare snapped his fingers, and one of Nightmare's savant nervously went into the room.

"You, when do you think Error will be ready to go?" Nightmare demanded.

"Oh.. in a fa..r hours, sir." They answered worry that his answer might upset the king.

"Good." Nightmare said, waving them off; he turned to the table again a smirk on his face. "That night, we had got me thinking. Let's take a step back and find AU to destroy." Nightmare said coolly.

This throws them off. It was unexpected of Nightmare. Axe was the one to say something.

"So, what we're not going after that guy that just kicked our ass?" Axe inquired his fingers, tapping on the table rhythm lee.

"I didn't say that." Nightmare said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Than what are you saying?!" Dust asked in annoyance.

"What I'm saying is that with every new thing, there's bound to be problems. Let's make sure we're the problem." Nightmare said grain turning into a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Killer asked.

Nightmare only answer was to give them a sly smirk making others along with him almost mirroring him. Nightmare had a plain and was going to be interesting to see what that may be.

"In a few weeks, we are to revisit the other AU once Error is up and ready. That way, I don't have to repeat myself, but I'll tell you this will be making a little trap to outertale." Nightmare said, raised from his set. "But for now, why don't you go and check on our 'guests' that we bot in." Nightmare started ending the meeting and heading to Nightmare prison cell with the other Sanss and coming along.

But what they didn't know was that Dream was listening to this the whole time. Dream was superseded that could get so close to Nightmare castle without his brother noticed. This kingdom had a small amount of positive it made it possible to go unnoticeable from his brother. But he had to lower it significantly in doing so even though Dream couldn't feel the negative emotions like but know it was there same with his brother. But his brother was planning, and he can't stay here any longer, or his brother will know his here. Dream opened a portal and decided to go back to underswap.  
'I hope the others have some better news.' Dream hoped as he went through the portal.

Ink AU

Ink has been looking for not one but two mysterious new Sanss who saved and possibly someone who could potentially fix or revive maybe a dead AU. Will that's a theory at least, but so far, his searching has been proven fruitless.

"Hey, that's not the truth I got something." Ink cried out to the writer.

Oh, what would that be Ink would you mind telling the others what that maybe. Ink gave a somewhat nervous look.

"Will...you see...I uh have an idea of it. But more importantly, I have someone looking into it. " Ink said confidently as if he one-ups the writer.

That's good to hear, but what would that idea see that readers can understand and or keep up with the story. Ink put both hands on either side of his hip and gave a confident smile.

" I'm glad you ask. You see, I figure that they must be in an anti- void of some kind I don't have good sate on AU that have been destroyed or erase so will. And I know if they're constantly moving to anti-void or not." Ink said proudly of himself.

That sounds very trying, though; how would they be doing that?

"Doing what again?" Ink asked curiously.

Ink you forgot again try read was above a few lines that you just said. (Sorry if I'm saying what action I'm doing because well I'm writing not the reader.) Writer Whispers to the readers.

"Oh, right, thanks. Oh yeah, you see, I thought that they could be in one anti-void that I haven't been at before and staying there. But whenever I thought I was close, they're not there. So they're probably moving for how long who'd to say." Ink said, putting a finger under his chain.

Wouldn't that take up a lot of magic to keep moving to anti-void's. That would seem like a real waste to keep moving like that.

"That's what I thought to I can only guess that they have some machine help them. What they're using for a power source is still a mystery to me." Ink said, going into deep thought.

As I stated before, Ink's effort was fruitless. So I can only guess you had your friend looking into it.

"Oh yes, he should be here any moment now." Ink reply looking around the space.

"Heeeey my bor Inky I'm right here," Fresh called out right next to Ink.

"Hey Fresh, when did you get here?" Ink asked, just realizing Fresh was here.

"About you explaining to the writer why these rad bor's are AU hype." Fresh explains with a shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ink questioned, tilting his head to one side.

"It'll be so unread to interrupt a bro when he's talking," Fresh said simply.

"Okay anyway, were you able to find the ones we're looking for Fresh?" Ink asked, hoping he did.

"Yeah, bro, I did," Fresh answered.

"Great, so why are they?" Ink asked, exactly finally getting somewhere.

"It...will...I don't." Fresh answered his smile flush a bit.

"You don't know the name of the AU? So it's a new Au?" Exacted to see a new Au.

"Yeah, it was so swag. There was this pool, game/ movie room, and other stuff. That place was re doulas." Fresh said, pricking up.

"So was that Pallet there?"

"Yeah, we talked for a while."

"So, where is it?"

"I don't know?"

"Can you show me?"

"Can't remember."

"But, you were there."

"Yep."

"Can you take me there?"

"Don't remember."

"But you were just there, how could you forget?" Ink questioned he thought he had memory problems.

"I don't know; really, I don't. I remember following that Red dude then going to someplace. Then meant up with this guy you wanted me to find for ya. They saw me and came up to me; we talked had tea, then I lifted." Fresh recounted his hand, moving to the rest in his pocket.

"Is that so. What do you remember then?" Ink inquired maybe he can get some idea where to look at least.

"We talked for a little bit." Fresh looking up to the endless space in thought.

"What was it about?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, dude. I mean, I know that they knew I was following, but let me in any way."

"What did it look like the AU? Could you tell me what was it like anything all." Ink asked, thinking he was getting somewhere.

"There was....."

"Let me guess you don't remember." Ink said, letting out a big sign.

"Yeah, sorry, bro." Fresh apologetically looking back at Ink.

Ink knew Fresh wouldn't lie to him, but how was it possible to lost not one slate monomers? He does remember going meeting them, but it seemed then once he life he lost significant important monomers who was cable of doing something like this? Fresh wasn't sure if someone you can fool let only thicks him, so how.

"Oh, I almost forgot they wanted me to give you this," Fresh said, pulling out fold paper and handing it to Ink.

Ink unfold the paper and read it aloud; it read 'Things aren't black and white, but what you do will leave mark From Viral.' Huh, so his name was not pallet but Viral good to know. Ink thought to himself a broad smile on his face. Things here are just getting hole lot interesting; the more Ink heard about them, the more he wanted to meet them.

"Hey, it there any way in giving us a hit in telling us where to look, maybe." Ink asked, looking up the writer, hoping to answer.

Ink, you know I can't tell you what is going to happen I can only tell you what's happening. I wouldn't want to take away the fun in finding out by yourself. 

"Yeah, I knew that was going to be your answer." Ink said not better by the answer.

Ink was getting excited with meeting a new Sans's and AU things here was so fun he couldn't wait. Ink reflexively pleases his hand on one of the voles of monthly colors; his hand was resting on one that was different than the rest; in fact, it had a soul in will half of it. Ink turn to Fresh again with a big cheesy smile on his.

"Thanks again, Fresh, for looking into it for me." Ink said, give a cheerful smile.

"No, problem, my colorful dude. But if you don't mind, got take care of something Fresh out." Fresh didn't give to   
Ink time to say before Fresh puff leaving alone once again.

Ink stood there looking at the gallery of Au's, but one stood out it then the rest. It was a white paper that had nothing on it, not even a name. This new Au was something else he couldn't wait to find and along with a new puzzle to there plan. They would still need Error, but Viral maybe will get somewhere.

Elsewhere

The room was dark; the only light in this room was glowing ord that seemed to divide gravity in the light of a light blue. There were two figures stood in silence washing as the seen had unfolded. The room that they were in wa-[ sorry, this scene has been cut out due to some technical difficulties] As they looked on until one spoke up.

'So should we just go now.' Asked one of them in black, red, and yellow, hoodie with Error's flowing around them.

'No, need to know what would happen.' They answered the red and black jacket.

'Then maybe we sh-' Was cut off by the door suddenly open, letting bright lights hit the rest. Then a high pitch energetic voice coming from now open door.

'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey what are you doing. Can I join.' Came from a shadowy fugue that was standing in the very bright lights.

'Duman it! I what did I say of you open the door!' Fang yelled at the invader who came in the room, shielding their eyes for the sudden light like vampires.

'Mmmm, what was it again.' They said in that childlike wonder.

'Knock duman it! Knock before you open door.' Viral yelled as well, trying to injustice to the light.

'Oh, right, sorry. But I'm done so can I join you.' Said happily not bothered by the others hash and annoyed tone.

'No, we have things fine here.' Fang said in annoyance 

'Come on; you guys never let me join in.' They said, letting out wine like a child who told their kid no.

'Why don't you play with him for a while if we need help your my first call.' Fang said with a little more patience, hoping this will satisfy them for now.

They where quite for a moment thinking about it long and hard about this then finally gave there answer.

'Okay!' They said happily, leaving the room without another word.

As soon as they could hear the laughter was getting quiet until they couldn't listen to it, they turned back to the orb.

'Will....should we just wait then?' Viral inquired.

'Yeah, you think you could do that?' Fang answered coolly.


	10. Chapter 10

In underswap

Your pov

It's been about a week since I've been saved but ever since the movie incident Stretch have been acting strange. Every time I try to spend some time with Blue his always there. Like when we cook, clean, doing puzzles his always there something 'helping' by that I mean letting us do all the work or just standing there washing us. I wouldn't have minded this if I didn't feel like I if he wasn't trying to put a hole in my head.

I had feeling this met happen when I told him off but didn't think he would go this far just to keep him away from me. This was so interesting but I don't want to say anything to Blue he seemed so happy to have his brother to just be there. I don't want to take his happiness away it wouldn't be fair otherwise. Besides I'm sure I'll find a way to have some time with him besides Stretch can't keep up forever. I have more impotent things to worry about right now like those scars and ghosts.

I know I should be more worried about the ghosts that seemed to follow me where ever I go but after seeing my body for the first time I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Who did this to me I know for sure it's wasn't me for sure. I mean it didn't make any sense why would I mutilate my own body in shush a way. And some of them were clean cuts on back then let alone cut off few my toes no way someone did this I don't care to find out who in my past. But how can I avoid it when the guys are already trying to look into it maybe I could somehow fainted ingested. No, that won't work I mean how would that even work when I don't even know what it is or isn't I should avoid or pertained to not know. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey kiddo you up yet? I going to make breakfast you want some?" Classic asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah be do..wn in a mi..nute." I answered slowly getting out of bed trying my best not to teach the that where around car bed.

I was wearing one of Blue pjs it was all white with light blue bones all over. It was cute. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom I almost tripped on myself when there was a one eye monster at the door of the bathroom. I side step walking passed the little ghost thing closed the door behind me. I looked around the bathroom to make sure there was any ghosts in here it became my routine for me when it came to these guys. The ghost have been ok so far they haven't talk to me seen the fight with Nightmare gang I have been doing my best not to talk and look at them given what happen I wanted nothing to do with them but it's very hard not to acknowledge them. They're always there and I try best to not just walk right through them.

But right now is not the time to freak out about it. As I pulled my pjs off I wick in pain from my shoulder. Yeah other thing that's been going on my shoulder was starting aching. At first I thought I pulled something but it always comes back it used to helped when I eat monster food but the guys told me I can't just eat monster food because it'll be be like starving myself. I wish I could live off monster food it'll just make the pain stop I guess taking a hot shower would have to do for now.

As I did my usual routine I met Classic down stairs I stood out on the door of the kitchen I can see Classic making some breakfast. His back was to me so he didn't see me right when I was about to announce my presence he turned around and jumped and almost dropped the two plates in his hands.

"My Asgore kiddo how long were you standing there." Classic asked as he relaxed.

"Ju..st now s..orry." I apologized I didn't mean to sneak up on him.

"It's fine you just really **rattled** **my ****bones.**" Classic replayed jokey.

I gave a small smile I looked around the kitchen and noticed that Blue and Stretch went here.

"So whe..re are is Blue and Str..etch." I asked seeing that I didn't see them in the bathroom or living room.

"They took off early to water fall to have there secret picnic." Classic answered seating up the table.

"Oh okay. Wh..at's for bre..akfast?" I asked walking into the kitchen and avoiding a ghost like silm monster.

"Will for today kiddo I actually put in some work in this one." Classic said giving me a sly grin.

"Oh, and what wo..uld that b..e?" I inquired raising a eyebrow.

"Yep, it's scrambled eggs, toast, and big glass of orange juice." He smiled of the confident of most man would die to have.

"Wow you did a..ll that for lit..tle old me. Be st..ill my beat..ing h..eart." I reply sarcastically.

"Please do **egg**courage all my hard work."

"Ok..ay you did **egg**cell..ent wo..rk." I checked.

"Thank you I was rush so I really had to **skranble **to make it." Classic retaliated.

We both laughed at the jokes we made.

"Hey if you don't mind grabbing some fork and butter knife for me? Classic asked as he saet up the table.

"Sure thi..ng." I answer as I walk up to the dewar's to get them.

I grabbed them and walked back and put down all the silverware on the table as I took a set. Classic place the plate of food in front of me right before he was about to set down he made a face of confusion.

"Uh, kiddo you forgot the butter knife." Classic reply with a raised nonexistent eyebrow.

I looked down and saw he was right we had a fork and spoon but no, butter knife.

"Oh, so.rry." I apologize looked down saw that I really didn't instead of knife I grabbed a spoon.

"It's alright I'll go grabbed some." Classic said.

I flash a bit when he said and started sweat for a little. I wash him walk to the dresser wash as he open it and slowly pulled out two butter knife.

"You alright there kiddo." Classic asked I'm not sure if I'm hearing things but sounded amuse in the malicious.

"Ye..ah I'm fi..ne." Seemingly losing control of my voice and hoping he hadn't noticed it.

"Okay." He shrug and walked back to the table.

The closer he walked the more I got worried? Scared? I don't know what I'm feeling don't know why I'm getting so nervous I just couldn't stop looking at the butter knife getting closer by the minute. Once he was at the table and moved though me he leaned in and I leaned back as he place it on my side of the table and set down to his table. I relax once he place his own butter knife on the table. I don't get what's wrong with me where is this feeling coming from. I mean I have a knife in my pocket and I take that thing everywhere with me even in the shower. But I feel so uncomfortable just looking at the butter knife.

"So kiddo have any memories coming to you yet." Classic asked as he put up his fork and started eating.

"No, not..hing that com .es to mi..nd." I answered picking up some toast and took a bite.

"Uh that's to bad. Hey would you like some jam with that toast." Classic asked pushing a jar of strawberry jam to me.

"Sure th..anks." I thanked as I grabbed a spoon and put some jam on my toast.

"You know speaking of memories I remember when bro got nightmares sometimes and would run to my bed when I was sleeping." Classic said grabbed the butter knife and started putting butter on the toast.

"Rea..lly." I say smile at bit.

"Yeah I would have to read him back to sleep. Fluff bunny was the best and I still read it to him." Classic said taking a bite of his toast and letting down the butter knife but not letting it go.

"That's so sw..eet. It mu..st be nice to ha..ve a bro..ther like you aro..und. " I say trying not to put my focus on the conversation.

"You probably don't have any siblings." Classic say grabbing other past of toast and putting butter on the toast.

"Wh..at ma..kes you say that I cou..ld have one." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"So your saying that you have one?" Classic inquired raising bone brows.

"No, th..at's not what I'm sa..ying," I said was taken aback at what I just said.

"Hey is it or is this room getting **toasty **here." Classic asked jokingly.

I gave him a small smile at his joke I looked down and saw that I done I got up and grabbed my plate and silverware minus the butter knife and went to grab Classic plate but he stopped me.

"Hey it's alright I got this." Classic said after finishing off his toast.

"No, it's f..ine I got th..is." I say as I tried pull the plate away.

"No, really kiddo I can handle this." Classic said holding the plate in place.

"Ple..ase don't you h..ave do...ne so m..uch all rea..dy let me do t..his for y..ou." I say trying to pull his plate away.

I feel like I need to do this to keep on Classic good side. I'm already on Stretch bad side and I don't need anymore enemy's to the monster's who's coming after me. So I don't want to be in trouble that I need to be in.

"Kiddo really it's fine." Classic said.

"Rea..lly it's n- CRUSH!" The plate fall to the ground and shattered to pieces.

My heart drop when I dropped the plate it was all my fault. I need to fix it I need to fix it I need to fix it.

"I..'m so..rry I'll cle..an u..p fa.st." I went down on my knees to clean up will cutting my hands in the process.

"Kiddo stop it's fine." Classic said as reash out to pet her head.

I stopped immediately when I felt hand on my head then I felt a haed ache this felt so familiar. I think I remember someone who once did that it felt so cold and dark it was like I could feel blood lust coming off him. His mad at me what should I his going to hurt me no worse something that I won't forget. I ran in the corner and cover my ears trying to stop this ringing in my ears I can't breathe his getting closer tears coming down my face. What do his going to hurt me someone please help me.

Classic pov

Shit the kid was having a panic attack I slowly walked up trying my best not to scare them than she already is. She kept say inherent things and rocking back and forth.

"Hey kiddo listen to me your safe everything is fine take a breath." I say in a calming voice.

The kid wasn't listening and it seems to be getting worse. At this rate the is going to black out at how fast she's breathing. I moved a bit closer trying will doing my best not to teach her unless I make it worse than better.

"Kid I need you to listen to me very carefully you think you can do that for me." I asked lowing my voice to show I'm not mad or upset.

It seemed like got though to her, her breathing calmed some what at least not to the point like a fish out of water. But her eyes were still clouded with fear I to snap her out of it.

"Ok breath in." I say doing it along with her. "Now breath out." Letting out the air.

I keep at it for few more minutes until I see her release bit. She stopped crying and looked up to me I gave her a cool smile.

"Hey welcome back kiddo lost you there for sec how you feeling?" I asked still kept my distance from her.

"I do..n't fe..el so go..od." She answered shockingly.

"It ok do you mine if I pick up and take you to other room?" I asked waiting for her to give the go ahead.

She didn't say anything but gave me a nodded say it was okay so I pick her up and walked to the living room and set her down on the couch.

"Hey kiddo I'm going to get the first aid kit I'm going to be gone but for only a sec okay." I say slowly making my way up the stairs.

She only gave me other nodded so I teleport to the bathroom and went under the sink and grabbed the first aid kit. Then quickly teleport back to her I sent next to her and open the kit to disaffect the cuts on her hands. But she had them around her legs.

"Hey kiddo do you mind if I clean those cuts of yours?" I inquired.

She slowly but surely unlocked her arms and gave me her hand. I went right to cleaning her all small cuts on her hands. There was nothing in your hands so thank Asgore after I rapped her hand around the bandage I noticed a small cut around her risk. But before I could get a better look she pulled her hand back. She rapped her arms around legs and started to rack back and forth a bit.

"Hey kiddo we have to talk about it but is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I inquired as gave her a soft smile.

"C..an I." She tried to something looked at something at the corner.

I notice she's been doing that a lot she'll just looked at a blank spaces like she was looking at someone.

"Box." She said suddenly.

"Huh?" I say caught off guard.

"A b..ox can y..ou ga..ve me th..at I can cra..wl in." She asked looking down cased.

"Sure kiddo I think I do that." I reply smile at how cute her big eyes went for asking for the simple thing.

I went out and grabbed a box that was just her size at doggo who was so nice to give it to him. I gave her the box and she curled in the box it was really cute. But I went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. By the time I was done cleaning Blue and Stretch came in.

"**We're back!" **Blue called out walking in the kitchen where I was with his brother in tow. "**Where is the human****?" **Blue asked looking around to find her.

"Oh she's in there." I say pointing at the box in the corner of the room.

"I wonder how I mess that." Stretch said with a raised nonexistent eyebrow.

"Hey you were just **box **in." I say jokingly.

"Will I sa- **No, more puns**!" Blue cried out.

"**I'm going to play with the human**." Blue said running up to the box.

"Okay but if she's not up to playing live her be." I warn.

"Yeah why don't you just leave her alone for while." Stretch say worry.

"**Don't be silly papy we can box ****fort**." Blue said cheerful.

Once Blue was out of sight levein me and Stretch who were looking. Stretch took a set next to Classic.

"Will did anything new came up with QB." Stretch inquired.

I pause for a moment to think about this I know what we saw on her stats and he have some problem with her. But I don't want to say anything that he might use to keep her on toes that he'll try. I mean I don't think he would do that but it was a the possibility but have to give him something.

"Will no, memories so nothing new there but she have some thing against butter knife." I answered with a shrug.

"Mmm is she still a doing thing?" Stretch asked letting out a puff of smoke in the air.

"Yelp but haven't said anything about it." I answered.

Stretch was talking about her looking at blank space or avoiding looking at some places. Right when I was going to continue but got a test message from the guys.

"Hey look at this I got some message from the guys." I say looking though my massage.

"Oh what did they say?" Stretch asked other puff of smoke.

"Will the Red and G tested that they have have have someone looking into. But have some he want to do finish up some things before coming back here." I said reading out the test.

"That's good what about the others?" Stretch asked lighting up other cigarettes.

"Will Dream said he have something very important to tell everyone but be back in two days. Something about imbalance of the Nightmare sent." I repeated.

"Sound important." Stretch said giving a nodded.

"Then Ink said he'll tell us what he got when gets here tomorrow. And for Fresh I didn't understand much of it because it's all in 70 lego but said he'll be back in chapter 13 whatever that means." Classic said raising my eyebrow in a bit confused.

"Fresh is so.....flashy?" Stretch said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." I agree.

I learned a lot from today the kid she is differently hiding something. But from what I can tell I don't think she can lie. But that doesn't mean she can't hide or avoid any or anything that would be incriminating. She could be faking her amnesia but what happen at the kitchen she was differently not faking. But those states were crazy nearly impossible for human than again. The thing is though is her soul maybe if bring out her soul out I could get some really answer I was going to pull her soul out after breakfast. But at what happen I'll have to try it other time I guess.


	11. Chapter 11

[Still in underswap]

Your pov

I don't know why I asked for a box until I was inside. I find that it was claiming and relaxed about being in a closed space. I heard the door open and shut sound, and some voices coming from the kitchen. Blue and Stretch have come back. I heard that Blue is coming to me. I was so happy to see Blue with a cheerful face will make everything feel just right. 

"** Human, can I join you inside **?" Blue asked, waiting happily for an answer.

"Wh..at's the pass..word," I asked playfully, peeking out of the box.

"** Password **?" Blue question in the same playful matter.

"Yes, I'..ll give you a h..int it sta..rt with g." I said, gigging to myself.

"** Is it I the great and magnificent Blueberry **." I replayed doing a posted.

"It wa..s gra..pe But I'll let you pa..ss." I say as I open the to let him inside.

Blue gave me a small glare and potty face that came off cute then serious but came inside, and it was not a very big box, but we did fit in but with not much legroom. We were very close to each other; then we were teaching our shoulders lucky the raft had more room than the sides. 

"** It looked a little big on the outside **," Blue said, try to find a countable way to set. 

"Th..at's because I'm not do..ne doing some read...mitting yet." I say, pointing at an empty spot in front of us. "The..re is where I'm go..ing an open win...dow and here is going to be wh..ere couch will be. And I'm goi..ng to have a so..und that's where the bedr...oom will be at." I said, planing out how to decorate this box.

"** Wowie, that sounds great; let grab something to get started **," Blue said excitedly as ran out of the box to get some things.

He was gone for about an hour or so, then he came back with few boxes, paper, sissier, and makers, so we began our work. It was so much fun we made our very our castle under the start in the living room and played and talked; it was nice not once had his brother bordered us or was secretly hiding to wash my every moved. It felt nice not being in some cat and mouse game from that guy and just in joy being around Blue. Once we were putting the finally teach on our castle, we heard the front door open and closed out someone coming in the house. 

"_ We're back, miss me, _" G called, letting everyone in the know who enter the house.

"What the fuck is that?" Red said, surprised to see about maybe eight boxes that were steak on top of each other. 

"Th..is our cas..tle!" I replied, poking my head out of the box.

"** Yep, and you need a password if you want to come in **!" Blue said, coming out from the box up above.

"Yeah, I'll pass," Red said, moving to sit on the couch.

"_ Okay, will you two have fun now? _" G said, going to the kitchen to meet Classic and Stretch.

"** Oh, I haven't noticed how late it was. I need to make dinner **." Blue said, getting out of the box castle.

"Do you ne..ed help with coo..king," I said as I did as well clime out of the box. 

"** No, I want to show you I can cook all on my own **," Blue said with starry eyes.

"Okay..ay if you ne..ed me I'll be rig..ht here," I say as I smiled as I wash him walk into the kitchen. 

I decided I should get to know Red; maybe I don't want to talk Stretch, so I walked up to the couch. I was about to sit down when a while bunny ghost was sitting where I was about set. So I had to place in the middle of the couch as I wash whatever he was passing, which was the Matton.

"So, sweetheart, you got anything for us?" Red asked, leading on the arm of the couch.

At first, I was confused at what he meets by this until it clicks he was asking in I remember anything.

"No, not rea..lly," I answered.

He didn't say anything after that just went on to wash on the TV, and I was unsure what to do. I only stayed quilt. I don't know what to talk about this guy; he looks like he was not in the mood to talk. I was going to wash the TV until I saw something moving near the window. I turn to see it was another ghost, a human one this time will mostly because it was a footing head trying to look at himself in the window glass.

"What are ya looking at?" Red inquired, putting all his attention on me now.

"Wh..at do you me..an?" I answered the question with another question.

"You looking at nothing on the wall."

"Was I?"

"Stop trying to avoid the question," Red said, annoyed.

"B..ut if I tell you'll thi..nk I'm cra..zy," I say, looking down at my hands worried about what he will think of me.

"Treats my Sweetheart. I've seen some parity mass up shit whatever you have to say is nothing new to me." Red said bluntly.

"Wi..ll I thi..nk I can see gh..ost." I say, waiting for reached.

Red didn't say anything but looked me in the eye with this series expression on his face as I started to swat in naves maybe he doesn't believe me, and we sat like this for few mins before he started laughing.

"Was that it! Here I thought you were going to say you were having your first period." Red laughed as I started to bash when said that.

"Wh..y di..d you th..ink I was?" I demoed as cover my face with side pillows to hide my embarrassment.

"I could smell a bit of blood coming off you," Red answered when he stopped his laughing fit. 

"No, th..at was from cut..ting my ha..nd on a bro...ken plate," I say, showing him the banish on my hand.

"I see didn't notice it with your long sleeve in the way," Red said, laying back on to the armchair.

"So yo..u don't be..lieve th..at I see gho..st?" I inquired, looking up at him, hoping that he didn't; I was crazy. 

"Sweetheart, your talking skeleton monster. Besides, I've seen a ghost monster too." Red said, giving bland reassurance.

"Rea..lly," I said, relieved to hear that he see them as well.

"Sure, but mind punting to one out for me," Red asked.

I gave him a nodded and looked around the room; the floating head was gone, but the bunny was still there, but there was another beside Red. His body was made of white fire and black shades; there were cloche and a red swell in them; he wears an oversized fluffy coat with a faint color of pink; it was battened up and stopped at the hip. The long sleeves end at the recite; his hands had rags on all five fingers e had these expanded pants and shoes. This was the first ghost that looked most excellent looking one beside the bunny, so I put to him.

"There's one right there," I say, putting at the will dress ghost. 

Red turned around and jumped will more like teleport across the room by the door with floating red sharp bones ready to attack the insider.

"What the fuck!" Red shouted, getting everyone in the kitchen's attention, which made them come into the living room.

"Grillby, what are you doing here?" Classic said, surprised.

I'm starting to worry about the sudden change in the room and wonder why it was getting so worried.

"** Wowie, you look different than my Grillby **," Blue said, looking him up and down.

I looked back to the ghost and saw he looked a bit different; the flames' tip had turned pink, and there was a red mark like a cut on his leg, and the colors on him became more vibrate with a slight glow around him. He turned to me and gave me a sly smirk like he knows something. 

"Listen, I'm not going to ask again how long have you been here." Red direction having the bone closer to him.

"I've just come in for a little vista," Grillby answered in a smoothed voice in a playful and lust. 

"_ Didn't hear you knock _." G said, eyeing the will dress flame ghost monster.

"I can't help it if I made myself at home," Grillby said, walking closer to the bone attack. " Mind telling your friend there to put pet away from his attack. He's wasting his magic on something that has no HP." Grillby said, running his hand on the bone attack as it went right through them. 

"Okay, let's take a deep breath and try to calm down." Classic said, trying to calm Red down.

"So which AU you come from? How did you get here_ ? _" Stretch asked, walking around the ghost. 

"150 swapfall and dead. How I got here." Grillby said, looking up in thought, but in the second looked at me but put his frocks back to G. 

"As to how I got here wasn't hard. You see, most sprats can go through the void and live it when every I please, and the void is all content one way other it just takes a little time." Grillby said, setting down on the couch next to me.

"H..ey you can re..ally s..ee him r...ight?" I asked down at my hands.

"** Yeah, why wouldn't we see him **!" Blue looked at me with a confused.

"B..ut you c..an't see the ot..her ones?" I say, looking up at everyone in the room. 

Everyone looked at me in stoned shocked some with this block look like their light in there eye socket was out beside Blue who had this childlike wonder and curiosity look at me as if I'm some rear unicorn was there something on my face but before I could say what was wrong the smell of something burning coming from the kitchen and Blue was the first to react.

"** My tacos **!" Blue cried out as he jumped out of his thoughts and ran into the kitchen to stop his food burning any more. 

"As a fan, it's have been fun, but I've overstayed my welcome," Grillby said, getting up and walked to the door, not before looking to me and said. "I'll be around whenever you need me." He said with a knowing smile.

Did he know something about me? Does he know what happens to me? Or why I can see the ghost? There were so many questions going through my head, and he might the answers to them all. Before I could stop him, he had already walked straight though I ran after him opening the door but stopped to find about ten or more waiting for me. I tried to look over the many human and monster ghosts to see him, but it was insensible to find him among the other from the why some kept moving will others just stayed where they were. I don't think I'll see him if he was even in the crowd. To begin with, as he said, he can be in another AU for all know. So I've given up, seeing that I'll be getting no way from this, so I walked back in and slalomed in the doorway. I wanted to cry or scream. I may not want to remember the past, but I would like to know how I can help them or why I carry a knife.

"Hey, Sweetheart, look...I'm...let go out for some air." Red said, pull me up to my feet.

"Wait, Red, I don't think it's a good idea," Stretch said warily.

"Na, don't worry that we won't be out long," Red said right before I could get a word out he teleports. 

[No ones pov] 

[Back at the house]

Once Red had teleported out with you in toe and Stretch got worried and tried to call Red to bring her back right now as Classic was planing in his head where Red could have teleport too as G stood there confused as to why everyone was fracking out about living the house with Red alone.

"_ So, hey, am I missing something here? _" G spoke with a raised eyebrow. 

"Sorry, we should probably have explained this to you and Red before he took her out." Classic said, stop pasting around.

"_ What do you mean _?" G inquired and want to light another cigarette.

"She's not what she seems. QB has high LV." Stretch said, listening to the phone ring and waited for Red to pick up.

G led on the wall and let out a puff a cloud of smoke and waited for a few minutes as if waiting for more informants. 

"_ Were there any other signs in her _?" G asked, waiting for more about this child.

"And from what we saw in her eyes might have some magic as well." 

Classic said, still recounting it.

When you asked how they couldn't see the others, your eyes were had a light color of purple and Red of magic they could feel coming from you. But Stretch could have thought that the white of the watch was about to turn black, but it stopped when ghost had to go, but for that moment, there was more to her than they believe. Was this why Nightmare wanted her so much? Were there sprats that they couldn't see? 

"_ Mmm, do you think she might be lying _?" G asking questioningly.

"No, I don't think so. From the way she honest, I don't think he can as far as I've been with." Classic answered in thought about his time with him.

"That doesn't mean she can't hide things," Stretch said in an irritated tone when he couldn't get an answer from Red.

"Yeah, but so far, I can tell her showing us her magic beside to keep a closer eye on her. I don't see how this would benefit her." Classic said with thoughtful.

"_ But if she has lost her members. What makes you so sure she is dangerous to others _." G said with a shrug, seeing that this was not a problem.

"If you saw what we saw, you wouldn't think so," Stretch said with a bit of spit as if disgusted with the member. 

"_ Maybe not, but I wouldn't jump the gun yet, pal. There could be something we're not seeing, so let's not try to make Doll feel like she prisoner _." G said he may not have got to know you yet, but you didn't seem to be out for blood or have little to no emotion.

"But her LV too high for defense reason." Classic counter for a reason of his weariness of her.

"_ You could say the same for Red, but we have our reason she dose Doll. We don't even know her much as she knows herself; let's not make any quick judgment on her just yet _." G reaped see that and hearing any problem from her yet would like to get more information before saying anything.

"So what are you saying that we shouldn't worry? Or that we should wait until something happen?" Stretch challenged, glaring at G and wondering why he was defending her Classic was trying to calm him down.

"_ What I said is that we can keep an eye on her and trust that Red will know how to deal with her if something _ ** _ does _ ** _ happen _." G matter a factually not butter by Stretch scare thatched and walked away in the kitchen where Blue was trying to save dinner and let Stretch cool off took a set to cleat his thoughts. 

But in G mind had thought that there were just too many questions and not any answers. G may do a check on her, but if it is as high as they say it is, then there might be two reasons. One you could be that secretly been someone who's been killing monsters or humans maybe both to raise her LV, but something went wrong, and you lost your members when she tried killing someone but got over her. Not sure about it, but it was a possibility or two; she was up agent the wall when no matter how many times you call for help, no one came, so you had to save yourself at any means necessary to stay alive. Now that one was something that might the latter of the story, but that might be a problem if that was it, then by who and why? This could also some of the other with blindly cast judgment on her without getting her answer or if they will even take it to heart for someone who can't even remember why did the things she does seeing they're where already two ready to villainies her for something we don't know anything or have done anything to give any raised eyesores besides the LV. As G was planning how he would need to calm their fears when his phone started to ring, G looked at the ID to see who was calling him and who would it was Lake, so he went to answer it.

"Hello, I think I got something!" Came from way to existed man.

"_ That was fast, so you got something on Doll _." G answered, surprised to get a call so fast. 

"Will I uh..mm will you see I looked into reports that would be overlooked and found few that fit the description but not a definite and I could be wrong. But I've been going through some old files and found that she might be adopted." He said.

"_ What do you mean might? _" 

"I can't say, but some reports have adoption, some say a ran away kids, other a custody battle or agreement I just thought give you a little update of what I got so far. Still waiting for the repeat from the blood test that may help narrower it down." Lake said.

"But how close are you?" G asked, lending back in his set. 

"I don't know. I can't say there are many reports here and more that I'm still looking, though, for all I know, I could be compactly off. But I'm not going to give up." Lake said in this tried but happy experiment.

"Thanks, keep me updated." G said goodbye then huge up and left him back to his but with this new informativeness. 

[Your pov]

I felt a little dizzy and grabbed Red jacket for sport; once everything didn't feel like it was moving, I got the chance to look around me. In this dark blue cave illuminated by light baby blue with soft star crestless mast, I see these beautiful blue flowers fled. This place was excellent, and I also resale something I had never been outside of the house seines I got here. I walked up to the flower and taught it and spoke it said, 'I wish I could tell him I love him.'

"It's an ego flower," Red said, walking next to me. 

"Ego flower?" I question in wonder.

"Yeah, they repeat whatever they hear," Red answered.

I thought that was cool and ran to others to listen to another and another and another it was so fun to listen to making wishes. Somewhere only, turning your life around tell someone they love others, then their big wishes like to go in the moon or turning into things.

"Hey, why do they say I wish?" I asked, looking up to Red.

"Will it's a silly story, but they say if you tell it your wish, then it will come true," Red answered.

"Really!" I say in amazement.

"Yeah, I don't believe in that shit, but I like to come here when things get too much," Red said, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

I looked down at one of the ego flowers and thought about what he said about a wish if you can make it with them. What would I wish for? Then it came to me I eland of and whisper into the ego flower and smiled even if it came true, but that fine I just a nice thought. I saw Lake and walk to it and looked in clear blue water. I put my hand in the water; it was freeze, but I didn't mind it. 

"So sweetheart, do you know magic?" Red asked with a series but had a lazy smile.

"Is seeing ghosts like using magic?" I asked that was what I was doing the hole the maybe.

"I don't think so. When you said you saw a ghost in the house, I thought maybe it was Notebook monster ghosts are rare, but some ghosts that other monsters can't see are unusual. But most skeleton could feel if they're present." Red said, robbing the back of his skull but went on. "So when you said you saw them, I believed you because I could feel them somewhat; it was, but I wasn't sure because it felt little to almost nothing that if you didn't say anything about it, I would have ignored it. Anyway, when you pointed one out, you let out some magic of purple and red, then I could see him." Red said, looking down at me. 

"I didn't know I was doing it," I say, thinking back that day about I did feel something; it felt cold but not in a scary way; it was something I can't enplane but wasn't anything but unplaced. 

"Yeah, and I wanted to ask to do a check on you?" He asked.

"A check? What's that?" I asked, tatting my head to one side. 

"A check is what monsters use for info but only basic stuff like HP, LV, AT, EXP, DF, thing that show your skills in away. I want to see if you have magic. I want to know what kind it is and maybe teach you how to use it. It dangers using magic; your not familiar with it, or you forget about it. "Red explains, showing that it was no big deal. 

I thought about it will it was not that it didn't sound so bad. I mean, using magic could be very useful, something I could use if I were ever got in trouble with the Nightmare gang if they are still looking for still. On the other hand, I could have fun with it like, say Stretch. I would have so much fun play around with him. I smirk to myself at that thought, and up my mind, I nodded to Red, saying that I agreed. So he snaps his fingers, and everything around us turned black, and I felt something is trying to pull out chat. I understand what's going on, so put my hand over my chat to keep it whatever it is; with all my strength to keep it in place, the pulling stopped. I let out a relieved. I looked in front of me and saw four glowing orange-reddish buttons that said FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY. I looked up to Red, who had this look confused for some reason. 

"That is strange usual human soul comes out as well, but for some reason, your soul doesn't go to come out," Red said in the thought of this strange at this outcome. 

"Is that bad?" I asked, worried that it might be wrong.

"Na, it sometimes happens besides, I'm just doing a check; I don't need a soul for that," Red said in a release and clam voice, so I let out a sign of referral. 

Then he snapped his fingers again and looked up to see what's happening then saw his chick on the ACT than on Check saw my sates and was in wonder it was so strange and some I didn't understand so I was about to ask what did they mean, but Red beat means to it. 

"This can't be right," Red said with a look of absolute horror. 

**Name: &&(*#%*^(can't remember)**

** Lv: 190 **

** HP: 20/8888 **

** AT: 7 **

** EXP: 95 **

** DEF: 2 **

** GOLD: 67000+ **

** Weapon: Knife **

** Armor: Are unseen **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I did a little rewriting on chapter one that I suggest you read to those already reading this story and I may do other changes to the for latter dates I'll make a new chapter then I'll work on my old on see if it needs changes then I'll work on that it may not always be like that but will see. But doing that may daily on me working on it even more than usual sorry for that.


	12. Chapter 12

No pov

Red was frozen for some time looking at the sates, but after looking at the child's scared and confused look, he let out of breath and gave her a relaxed smile to show that she was not in any trouble. 

"Hey, sorry sweetheart, I was just shocked is all," Red said, giving her a navies smile.

"Why? You fro..ze wh..en you say my sa..tes why is th..at?" She asked, a bit worry that she did something wrong.

"I'll explain, but first, we should get out of this place to make things more conformable. It's your turn." Red said coolly.

She looked at opponents in front of her; she put her on Marcy, seeing that she didn't want to fight with him, and the two didn't seem to instruct. But once she did, the world around them was but to waterfall. Red sat down next to the lake; he petted an empty spot next to him; she slowly walked to him set next to him quietly. 

"Alright, sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you this, but you have a high amount of LV. And what that is, is will what monster call  ** LOVE ** ." Red said, getting severe, showing her his not playing around 

"Go..ing from yo..ur tone it's not go..od thing." She says, looking up to him, her hair to cover a bit of face.

"Yeah,  ** LOVE ** means  ** L ** aval  ** O ** f  ** V ** ilen ** E ** ss, and your is the high meaning you might have hurt or killed someone." Red finish.

"So-so I us..ed to k..ki..ki..ll." She said the word caught in her torte make the pit of her stomach at the thought of it. 

"Maybe who knows." Red redyed simply want to conifer but unsure how to, so just set there, unsure what to say.

"D..o you ha..te me now." She asked, looking away from Red, not wanting to see the unpleasant expression. "Be..cause you mi..ght be living a ki..ller. Or th..at you only sav..ed som...eone who mi..ght kill you in your sle..ep."

"What?!" Red, caught off guard by her statement and boldness of the question, let out a sign and thought about what he should say. "Sweetheart, it's the truth; your LV may have surprised me still; I ain't mad of scared of you," Red said, trying to reassure her but get the feeling it didn't work just as he was about to say something, but she beat him to it. 

"Liar! y..ou are afr..aid of me!" She cried out, covering her ears and shaking in violently like she was not to listen to any outside voices. 

Will the kid wasn't wrong; he was a bit wary of her, and he would be lying if this only made him more on guard with her around and the kid can see that he was lying. 

"Okay, sweetheart, you caught me off guard, but then again, I'm no diffraction from you," Red said, giving her a smug smirk.

"Uh wh..at you me..an?" She inquired, looking up to but still had her hands over her ears moved them slightly to better hear him.

"Will, my LV, is six; my HP is one," Red said like it was nothing to sens over. 

"Re..ally!" She said, letting her hands slowly go down to hug her knees.

"Yeah, in my world, no one truth one, it's kill or be killed. In fact, if you were in my word, that would make you the top dog of the place." Red said, almost like he was praising her in away.

"So..unds like it's a rou..gh place." She says, saddens by the thought of a place being really unsafe to be in.

"It is, but my boss, who's my bro, makes sure it doesn't get too out of hand." Red seemed to brighten when the man shins his name. 

"Re..ally, so how hi..gh is his LV?" She asked in wonder wanting to hear more about Red's world.

"His is nine. He's so cool that my bro had become caption taking the tattle from the fish." Red said as if he was praising a celebrity. 

"Wow, he sou..nds really co..ol." She redyed, letting a small smile grasses face.

"He's like the coltish one around. But what I'm saying is I need to do what I had to still alive you might have had done the same." Red said, giving her pet on the back.

She was a quilt for a moment, thinking of what Red said to her, and he waited, seeing that they sometimes had before they had to head back home to eat. 

"I d.on't wa..nt to reme..mber." She spoke after about five minutes of silicone.

"Why don't to remember who you killed?"

"N..o."

"Don't want to face your sins?"

"N..ot th..at."

"Can't face the consequence then?"

"May..be b..ut, not th..at it." 

"Then what is it?"

"Ca..n you pro..mise some..thing to me fir..st." 

"Ah, sweetheart, I really hate making a promise," Red said, skating the back of his head, getting uncountable. 

"But it's re..ally impo..rtant I don't want the other know. Please Red pro..mise you wo..n't tell the oth..er guys." She pleads; she didn't want the other to know what she was about to show Red.

Red thought long and hard about this. I mean, he wants the kid to open up to him, but he really didn't like to keep the promise as much as make them. But still, what if what she had something that might help them find more about her that she might be keeping as much as he doesn't it like he'll do it. He gave her a nodded say that he promises Red just he doesn't come to regret it later. She looked down at her hand for a moment; her hands were shaking like she was frozen in the cold; she put a hand on her wrist and slowly pulled up her sleeve up to her shoulder and showing off her scar to Red who light went out upon seeing the wounds on her arm. Red has seen a lot of crazy shit in his time in the undergrad and other AU's. I mean, he saw horror crack skull and a lot of other nasty battle winos and scars alike but seeing them didn't make any last horrible to see. But for her scars looked more like someone torture the poor thing; it was hard to tell seeing where some places were there should have hurled but never had time to haul, so there was an extra laser of skein coming off mishap-in in some parts. Some looked like third-degree burn in someplace, and it looked like it went on up her arm and past her shoulder; it didn't seem like its end. 

"What the fuck!?" Red explain the horror of seeing beater and beat the skin of her skin. 

She didn't say anything; she pulled her sleeve and took off her socks take she was wearing forgot to grab her shoes at the house. To show most of her missing toes, she hugged her knees and lay her chin on them with a sad and almost to tears. 

"The..re's more but th..is is just pe..ck of it. If I reme..mber then I would have to reme..mber all this the pa..in and feeling help..less I don't go to fe..el that ag..ain." She said, looking at his refashion in the water; her eyes seemed faded.

Red didn't know what to say to that. Red knows what she means; he wasn't the one to say how there could have been a better way when in his world where you have no other choice. Red didn't have many expenses dealing with his feeling, let alone how to show them, so he was not the guy to come to him. But maybe he could give her what he thought about and see how it goes from there. 

"To be honest with you, sweetheart, if I were you, I wouldn't go to remember too. The thing I saw the things done a lot of things is something I could never forget if I have it taken I would take without rational thought." Red answered honestly; she seeks in on herself just a little more when she said that, but he went on. " But then that again, I don't think I like the idea of forgetting Boss like that it would hell," Red said, looking up to the ceiling in thoughtful at the marmots of his brother. 

"Re..ally?" She said superseded by his answer and turned to look at him.

"Yeah he may be an ass at times but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. No matter what crazy fuck up things that come my way I'll do it all just to make my bro happy." Red said his expression change to a soft gentle smile face. 

"I gu..ess I never thou..ght about that aw..ay." She said looking down in thoughtful about what Red said.

"But hey I'm not going to tell ya, you need to remember or how would you know whatever shit I don't really care it's your life I'm just making sure you still alive," Red said as he went to pet her head but saw how she flinch just went to rap an arm around her instead. 

They stayed like this in silents for some time this gave her some time to think she put her feet in icily coolly lake but it didn't bother her much it just felt nice. But thinking back to what Red was saying made her think a lot about it. What if there was someone waiting for her what if someone needed her and she's not there to help and she wouldn't know about it. Even if there isn't she need to make sure even if the memories may be or if she has to relive the much horrible time of my life she would just have to indoor it besides her would only put it off for the time but she can't hide if forever. One way or another it will come out whether she likes or not it will come to light the only thing she can do is be ready when it happens. As they set in countable silence it was as if time passes by time until Red phone started to buzz Red rash in his pocket to answer it she can hear yelling from the other side of the phone. 

"Yeah, I hear ya will be coming back now," Red said calmly to the other side of the line and hug up. 

"Wh..o was it?" She asked turning to look at Red. 

"Oh, it was just Blue tell me to come back for dinner and to not go to Muffet's or Garbllys. And it looks like Stretch has been calling and texting me a lot." Red said looking through his phone of many miss calls and text from him.

She took her feet out of the lake even though her feet was cold to the teacher it didn't bother her she put her sockets back on and got ready to leave Red to teleport them back to the house. They were in the living room and made their way to the kitchen as Red took his set next to Stretch and Classic will she took her's by G as Blue pass out the food to everyone Blue took his set next to her. As she picks up the taco and took a bite as Blue wash on waiting to hear what so thought about it once she swelled Blue jumping from his set. 

" ** So what do you think ** ?" Blue asked not hiding his excitement.

"It's re..ally go..od still needs so..me work but it's but..ter." She answers giving Blue atoms up. 

Seeing take that you didn't turn a new shaded of green thought it was safe to eat everyone started to eat they're own and was surprised to find it was good and Blue looks so proud as he sees everyone really eating his food and is not good when he wasn't seeing. 

"So did you find anything about me yet?" She asked turning to G.

" _ Sorry Doll but we going to have to wait. I can't really say anything just yet _ ." G answered. 

"Oh, I see." She said not really down but a bit disappointed maybe.

"So kiddo you can see ghost huh. So is there any here right now?" Classic inquired.

She looked around the kitchen and found that there was the only one here it was a small one and this one was cute than the others so this was breath of fresh air to her. It snows white little ball of light that had two big eyes full of cursedly. It was the table looking at Blue in this joyful child wonder meant.

"Ye..ah just a sm..all one." She answered looking at it for a moment then looked away.

"Oh, what does it look like," Red asked looking a bit natives.

"W..ill it's a bit ha..rd to say re..ally." She answered trying to find the right words for this. 

" ** Oh, how about you draw it out ** !" Blue said happily jumping out of his set and ran out of the room and came back with paper and panties and gave it to her. 

She thought this would have been butter then trying to explain it. So she took the paper and begin to draw the small and cute ghost if she said so. Once she was done she showed them what she was seeing. Everyone was amazed by the drawing that she did of the ghost she saw.

"So this little thing here right huh." Classic said looking at the drawing in his hand.

" ** Wowie is all ghost-like this? ** " Blue said happily. 

"N..ot all of th..em." She said looking to side feel uncountable.

"Really can you show us a few more?" Stretch inquired.

She did a few more that she has seen for a long time like the ones she seen around her bed they were creepy but you wouldn't get that from her drawing. They had a gentleness to them the humans with bites of their hair flaying like there was wind and their clothes had no, tares or stand on their snowy white clothes will they're eyes may have been emptily white had this kind of shrewdly to them the same said for the monsters. Then other ones where quote as nice they were so grafted and gorily that if the skeleton had stomachs it would be turning at what she draws. 

" _ Insinuated you seem really great at drawing _ ." G said interpose at how will drew every one of them. 

"Yeah..they are very....detail," Red said the eye light out in his socket.

"A little too detail," Stretch said try to away the gory parts away from his brother who wanted to see as well.

"So kiddo have you ever tried to talk to them?" Classic asked putting on a cool experience. 

"No bes..ide the one fr..om before I try n..ot too." She answered trying not to remember some of the things she header from them the last time. 

" _ Oh, why so _ ?" G inquired with sly grain and raise eye bare.

"Reas..ons." She answered looking very uncountable. 

Right when Stretch was about to push the subject when the TV turned on and loud stacked making everyone jumped out of their set the guys ran into the leaving room as the girl slowly be hide them. What the guys see is that the TV that had suddenly turned on but for her was a different story what she seeing were about two children human ghost. 

'Never thought I will be thankful for a ghost at this moment.' She thought to herself letting out a sign of relived. 

One on the life side of the TV was a girl who had brown hair up in a bun the bun tied in a way that it looked like two Crackle with two shrines on the eared aide of her she wears a black crown with a bit of gold with loss robin. She had a black robin bow around her neck she wears a pink and black striped sleeveless dress with ruffles on her top and bottoms the dress with a big black bow on her back in the midshipmen. She wears black stockings within the open in the back hill with a black pompom on her toes as she had robin around both her arms though she had white eyes under her right four red diamonds around her eye, she had a smile on her face. On another side of the TV was a boy with measly blond hair with a small green hat with two black feathers coming from it. He wears a white puffy button shirt over a light green vase with dark green puffy shorts with the yellow sun on the bottom with white tits that had an open toe. Around his neck was a raffle that caver his nick he had the same four diamonds but on his life eye but green with him mirroring his sister or what she thought were brother and sister. 

"What the hey QB is it you now it? " Stretch inquired as he walked up to the TV to turn it off,

"How rude! Calling us 'it' like that we're right here Peter." The girl said with a fatten sadden kicking her feet in the air and leaning into the boy. 

"Yeah, they have no, matters at all Wendy." Peter redyed showing nothing but innocent in his smile. 

She didn't repay just give him nodded saying yes and was trying not to look at them as she as Stretch tried to turn off the TV pushing buttons unplugging it but nothing. He was getting really annoyed by this seeing they these things aren't going to stop anytime soon. 

"Hey QB can you...I don't tell them to stop." Stretch asked letting out a sign of annoys.

"I d..on't kn..ow." She redyed really not wanting talk to those who do nothing but torment her. 

"Hey, can you try sweetheart," Red said holding her hand trying to make her countable and easy?

She looked to Red feel a bit better knowing Red was by her side she took a deep breath walking up to where the two ghosts set on TV.

"H..ey cou..ld you uh..st..op and go aw...ay ple..ase." She asked nervously hoping they wouldn't turn on her but to her surprised they didn't.

"Alright will live for now," Peter said to make a putty face of a child was told it was time for bed.

"Ugh bid sister making us live so unfair," Wendy complains kicking her feet wildly.

"Now, now she'll call on us when she needs us next time," Peter said petting his sister's head.

Slowly the twin ghost faded out the TV wants off but this life her with this thought 'big sister' does she know me. But it didn't feel like that it just didn't feel right. But Wendy and Peter do know something there goes another one who may have the answers she needed this was becoming quite an annoying habit. They all kept saying call me when you need me but how was she sups to do that when barely know herself right when a knock and Blue ran to answer it. 

" ** Ink it good to see you ** !" Blue greeted giving Ink tint hug. 

"Ah ah, it's good to see you too Blue." Ink said hugging Blueback.

"Ink what are you doing here I thought you say you'll be here the next day." Classic said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah well, I was done a lot quicker than I thought I come here." Ink said coming inside the house. 

" ** Will that's great your just in time I made dinner ** !" Blue said happily pushing Ink in the kitchen with the others following behind. 

(Your pov)

As everyone took their set again as Blue went to make Ink a plate everyone went back to eating I couldn't help but stare at Ink. It was like this feeling I had no, more like alack a feel it was almost like he was missing something. I don't know how I miss that when we first meant him he seems so cheerful, and worry for me is it just me overthinking things. I mean look at him he seems to have this way that makes him seem so friendly and so open-minded but yet like an unread book. Maybe it's just in my head what am I thinking Ink seems to be really nice.

" _ So Ink it's good to see you back _ ." G says taking a bite of his taco. 

"Yeah, it's good to see almost everyone here. Did I miss anything?" Ink said cheerfully as Blue gave him a plate of tacos in front of him. 

"Yeah turns out QB here can use magic," Stretch said with a shrug, not all that in praise. 

"Really!" Ink explains slamming his hand on the table hard to make the table shake a bite turn his sate on me. 

"It's n..ot mu..ch," I say looking away from him.

"What can you do I want to see!" Ink said stray eye with this crustily. 

" ** Yeah, the human can see the ghost that we can't! Oh and can show them to us too ** ." Blue expanse to Ink answering for me. 

"Wow, that sounds cool! Can you show me!" Ink said the stars in his eyes change into other colors to show his inciters.

"Uh mm will I'm done I'm going to take shower I'll be back soon," I say up and walk to the before he could say anymore. 

I quickly grab some Stretch sweater and Blue-black tits and blue sockets and went in the bathroom and locked it once I was sure I was alone I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I don't know why but Ink makes me feel wired like something I can't put my finger on it I mean he acts just like Blue in some way childish and joyful but also has this cool and calmness to him as well. Maybe it's probably because I meeting him again and we barely talk the last time we meant that most be it. As I was about to take shower I almost forgot about the banish from cutting my hand on the broken plate I should change then maybe after I'm clean. So I took the bandage off my hand and saw that the cuts were gone. Wow, food most have some monster food in them it's crazy how it can haul I'll have to thank Blue for that will I butter get in the shower now. 


	13. Chapter 13

(In underswap)

(your pov)

After my shower and getting dress and want downstairs to meet up with the guys I could hear them talking that I couldn't catch but could hear once I was standing outside of the ether way of the kitchen.

" _ So Ink did you find anything about Fang _ .?" G asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes and no." Ink answers in a sing-song tone.

"So you couldn't find him?" Classic inquired find it to be wired how he can't find it.

"Will yeah I think he's back in his AU but." Ink's answer looks down and gives a nervous smile.

" ** But what ** ?" Blue inquired with arises eye bore.

"I'm not sure if he's still there or not." Ink says looking more nervous.

"Which is it!?" Red yelled at Ink for being so cryptic.

"What I'm saying is I can't find his Au anywhere." Ink admits it.

" _ So you this guy is getting help from other Nightmare is the where you can't find him _ ." G theory lending in front of the table.

Ink looks even more nervous like a kid who had to answer a quotation in front of the whole class. 

"Will the thing is if it was Nightmare he could hide his and team on half of the things they are planning in his castle but what he can't do is hide his Au from me." Ink said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Is it because it's a new AU?" Stretch asked letting out a puff of smoke from his pack.

"The thing is even if it was a new one I would still be able to go in and out. But this one seemed to come and go and it's never in the same place. It's like it's moving all over them so it's hard to pin down where it is." Ink explained. 

" _ I didn't think it was possible but then again anything is possible. He could be getting orders by a Gaster that found away hide it but what for I'm not sure? _ " G thought out loud try to fit palazzi in his mind but he got the feeling he was missing something.

"Yeah, but here's the thing even if I did find it I don't think I would remember I was there." Ink said looking up from the floor to everyone at the table.

" ** What you mean Ink ** ?" Blue asked looking at Ink cursedly.

"What mean is if I did find I would forget what I learned about the moment I walk out. I think there is something where if someone goes in a lost certain part of their moments." Ink said in thought out loud.

"Are you sure Ink I mean you don't have the best member?" Classic said not sure if he takes Ink's word when he has a history of forgetting things. 

"Hey, I'll have you know it Fresh was the one who checked it out." Ink argues back trying to save face.

"What fuck is going on here. I mean why are them all after sweetheart." Red said scratching the back of his head in thought.

" _ Will I'm pretty sure Nightmare wanted her because he needed more naughtily but for the other one I may have an idea but _ ..." G pass for a moment taking out pack and light one up.

"Come on don't leave us in suspense," Red said nearing his eyes to G.

" _ It could be that this Fang guy could be after the for they're magic she has _ ." G said breathing in letting a puff of smoke.

" ** Truth but humans with magic is ware even back in the monster war ** ," Blue said thoughtfully.

"I don't think it's that simple. I mean she does give up strong magic and the power she did felt even stronger just her using a bit of magic was overwhelming." Classic said to worry about the possibility of that was not good.

"Hey G do you think it could be Gaster that's pulling the strings here?" Stretch asked looking to G for any input.

" _ Can't say it's too early to tell _ ." G answered not sure about this whole thing it could be but he hasn't made any moves mush like the Nightmare gang.

They all sat in silence in thought as I stood there in the open kitchen way in the quilt just listening to them having this convulsion not sure what to do. So what there say is one grope wants to use fear to give power to one will the other wants my magic that I can do either way both sides I don't want a part in. I don't get it how do I play in this crazy and mass up a world of fight for light and dark the end all of this right when I was about to say something Stretch beat me to it.

"Don't you think we should do something about put her somewhere safe?" Stretch said looking around the table.

" ** What do you mean the human is safe right here, ** " Blue said looking at his brother in shock.

"I know bro she's safe for now but what if they come here. I'm just saying we should find someplace butter to hide her at." Stretch said seemly worry but his voice cold.

"Yeah, and where the fuck should we put her at," Red said getting piss of Stretch at what he's getting at.

"Somewhere like the lab or maybe asking core Frisk to hold up for a bit. Until we can deal with the problem." Stretch said defining himself.

"Oh, she can stay in my AU." Ink said jumping in the convincing. 

"I'm not sure about that maybe we could..." Classic said thinking about where to put her.

"D..on't I get cho..ose in wh..ere I sho..uld go," I say finding my voice after being quiet for so long.

Everyone in the room jumped and Red, Classic, and Blue jumped out of their set standing and or all looking at me in complete shock of seeing me here I guess I've been so quiet that no one saw or hear me. Have I've been here so long that I scared them wow now I'm wondering why did I was just standing here for so up until this must seem creepy to them but I didn't want to be rude and interrupted so I guess. But what can I do so I walked into the room and a set next to Red everyone slowly relaxes and slowly sat back down. 

"So how lon-...I we..nt to cho..ose wh..ere to go." Classic was about to say something but was cut off by me taking over this time.

"What!?" They all say in unsigned in shock.

"I wa..nt to dec..ide where I go," I repeated looking at everyone in the room.

"Sorry but we trying to keep you safe," Stretch said putting on a comforting smile to her.

"I lo..st my mem..ber not my ab..ility to make deci...sion for my..self." I redyed back glaring at Stretch.

" ** Yeah of course it's only fair it is her life after all ** ," Blue said giving her septicemic look.

I give Blue a smile I just know he would take my side in this now I just need Red and maybe G to take my side why them. Will for Red after our moment in the waterfall and seeing he did not tell them about my scars to the other I think I can truth him. Then there's G I don't know about him but he gives off this voice of reason some who can see what needs to be done and went to do the right thing. Sans, I'm not sure about he seemed to be like Stretch in some way but then again he could be good at hiding it I can't say really but I still don't go to get on his bad side for him I'll have seen. 

"Will why don't we talk about this later. Now I'm messing my nap time." Classic said getting and walking out of the kitchen.

"B..ut wait-..." I was about to say but was cut off by none other than Stretch.

"He's right it's too early to do anything right now so let pick it up later," Stretch said following after Classic.

I huff at that this was something I was going to let go any time but right now was life to do was to see if I get them on my side. 

"Hey, butterfly let's draw together." Ink said giving me a starry eye.

"Oh sure Bl..ue wo..uld you li..ke to jo..in us," I asked Blue not wanting to be alone with Ink.

" ** Yes ** !" Blue said running to his room to get some paper and other stuff.

Once Blue came back and we all set in the leaving room I asked if Red and G wanted to join but didn't and want to the shed to do some work. Blue and Ink started drawing will Blue was drawing himself as the knight and Ink were drawing some animals I didn't know what to draw so I thought of drawing the ghost I saw. After some time of drawing I looked over the other Blue drawing was messy and the colors are out of the lines but I like it they all had a story of him fighting as the knight saving the day Blue life to take shower and ready for bed. Ink drawing was good with this amazing style and with the colors with it made all the greater. I looked down on my own realize that compere to they're drawing mine was out of a horror movie I guess because I only saw want pleasing but then there were the ones I mean before the fire monster and two children to be less bloodily I don't know. They seemed to know me in some of other maybe that's the same with the other that I've seen dose that means the same for them but they didn't seem to want to talk and I don't think I would go to talk to them anymore then I have to. But that makes me wonder how many are there who know something about me? As I was about to go on with my thoughts when Ink broke my train of thought.

"Wow, your good at drawing." Ink said taking my drawing to look over.

"uh..tha..nk you," I say smiling at him.

As Ink was looking over my drawing I notice that I have these colorful vile's of a rainbow but they all seemed to have this light glow coming from them it's beautiful.

"H..ey Ink wh..at are tho..se?" I asked pointing at Ink veils.

"Oh, these give me these give power as will feels." Ink answered seemed cheerful but for some reason a bit uncountable.

"I don't under..stand?" I inquired I feel like I'm missing something here.

"Oh, will you see they give some magic like green for healing and give me scantly and the yellow gives light and this feeling of joy?" Ink went on naming the color meaning and power so.

As he went on with his talk about this as I listen to him this feeling I had for him grow this feeling of unstinting of him. The way he talks about this made seem off like something wasn't right but without thinking, I said it out lend.

"I d..on't g..et it," I say giving Ink a worried look. 

"Oh, really it's alright if you don...- Ink do..n't." I interrupting Ink and he gives me a confused looked.

"Ink d..on't you not kn..ow how to fe..el." I asked looking Ink in the eye that his once stray eye became white light for the only sec.

Before Ink was about to say something Blue came downstairs in his Pj's.

" ** I'm back did I miss anything ** ?" Blue asked seeing that we were just setting here.

"Not at all! But hey Blue I need to do a little thing so I'm going if you need you to know how to call me." Ink said becoming poled of pants before it was gone.

" ** Human are you alright ** ," Blue asked seeing my worry expose.

"Ye..ah I'm al..right. I'm ju..st tired." I answer giving him a small smile.

" ** Oh my then let's get you to bed then ** ," Blue said helping me up and walked up to his room.

As we walked up to his room I wonder if I was wrong about Ink. I mean why did I say if he doesn't know what feel where that doesn't make it right. But then something came to my mind when he was talking about every vile but one it was odd. It wasn't any of his color vile's this one had what looked half a heart floating in there what was that? I'm not sure if I bring it up to Ink seeing how uncountable he got maybe I should say sorry to him the next time I see him. As lay in bed and Blue was about to leave I grabbed his sloven stopping him.

"H..ey, Blue co..uld you st..ay with me to..night." I asked I don't want to be alone right now the nightmare there worse. 

" ** Sure human I get my book and I'll read it to you, ** " Blue said walking to the bookshelf in his room and the bed next to me.

As he read the book was his favorite book and as he slowly falls asleep I want to get a drunk of water before I could sleep.

Stretch pov

As I were sitting at the table alone and was on what to do and what I think about the whole thing and I that it's a little bit of a cowshed that all these problems with Nightmare gang then all these new Sans's coming in that seemed to come out of no were. I think somehow she part of the problem in all of this stared with her why is it only me and Classic seeing this it's driving me crazy. What we need to do is lock her up somewhere until we can figure this out why does it feel like me and Classic the only ones seeing the elegance in the room and her magic makes it all the more worrying. Classic told me she had a thing with being put on the head thing I why that is but something to in mind though. I let the puff of smoke as I looking at the empty kitchen.

"Who are you," I asked myself thinking of that girl.

"Are talk..ing m..e or the gh..ost in the ro..om." Came a voice from beside me I jumped and turn around and saw it was QB in Blue pj's.

How did she do that she's good at coming out of nowhere I rarely could sneak up on me expressly a human? I didn't hear even hear her footsteps or her breathing it was almost like she teleport I was sure I didn't let my guard down.

"I thought you asleep already," I say after trying to let myself have a cool.

"I wan..ted some wa..ter." She said walking past him to get a glass of water. 

I observe the way she walked was nothing off about it just quit looks like she's sheathing her wealth around like something hard to explain really in she moved didn't like off to me. Then there was her breathing seemed off even from the back her breathing came out in short shallow breath it didn't seem normal it was like if she was hacking up to machines and was deadly then someone alive.

"St..op sta..rring at me it's cre..epy." She said her back is still to him.

"Oh, how do you know I'm looking at you?" I replied just realizing I have been staring for too long.

"I'm go..ing to bed n..ow." She said turn around and walk with the glass of water in hand.

"By the way where's my bro?" I asked seeing that he was not in the living room.

"In his bed ro..om I'm go..ing to sleep wi..th him." She said as she kept walking to the room not stopping her from standing at the door. 

"Let me go get him then," I said telephoning next to I was about to open the door but was stopped by her.

"His sleep..ing right no..w don't wa..ke him u..p." She said grabbing his sleeve giving him a block expression. 

This is a wonder why is she acting off first she's had that block face what did she think she can scare me. Like I'll let my bro sleep next to this...

"Di..rty kill..er." She said cutting his train of thought.

"What!?" I say cut off guard by this.

"Th..at's what you we..re think..ing right."She said looking him in the eye with this unwavering gaze. 

"I was not thinking that at all. I thought it would be uncountable for you sleeping in the same bed." I say bring back my cool.

"Is m.e or your wor..ried that I mi..ght hurt hi..m." She said not believing his lie. 

"Why would do you think?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I wi.sh I had som..eone like y..ou." She said letting go of his sleeve. 

I was not expediting her to say that I thought will I'm not sure what I thought she was going to say some threat or challenge but no, this is so confusing just when I thought I got some idea of her. She goes and does something to make me read think about her I can't get a read on her at all one minute she's shy then the next she told me off what is with a child. 

"To ha..ve a bro..ther look..ing out for Blue's rea..lly lucky to ha..ve you." She said stepping back.

"Will of cause I'll do anything to protect him," I say eyeing her trying to see her deceit but I couldn't see it.

"You kn..ow your ri.ght it is dan..ger here I sho..uld stay some wh..ere else and ke..ep Blue safe," she said looking down but it didn't look like she was on the gears to cry he seemed clam too clam.

"I see you finally understanding what I told you from the start," I say as I turned around and was about to open it but was stopped. 

"Th..at's why you and Bl..ue should li.ve the St..ar Sans." She said the once calm atmosphere grow ice cold.

"What do you mean?" I inquired quickly turning around insulted by her telling us to leave like that.

"I don't kn..ow mush about Night..mare gang. But just mee...ting them once I cou..ld tell would kill or ha..ve who kn..ows how many." 

She redyed glancing at me to the floor uneasy.

"I know what I'm doing that's why I join them so I can protect him," I said drooping my clam demeanor and glaring down at her.

"But th..at doesn't ma..ke senses put..ting him in like this dan..ger where any..thing could happen." She challenges back her whole body shaking not out of fear.

"Nothing will happen because I'll be there!" I said raising my voice but remember that I need to keep it done bro still sleeping.

"Can you in..sure that if we face Nigh..tmare again that you'll fi..ght and pro..tect him at the sa..me time? Can you pro..test that he won't fa..ce them whole yo..ur holding the oth..ers off? Or if h..is out of yo..ur gaze you'll fi..nd him in sec's?" She said walking past me and open the door silty but stopped to give him her last word. "If you don't have answers now then I more for him than ever." She said opening the door and closing it behind her leaving Stretch alone in the hallway.

I stood there for some time before I slowly walked to my room open it and through my messy room to my bed I jumped in and grabbed my pillow hugging in what the kid say pissed me off. I can't believe I didn't see that one coming I can't read her but she reading me like an open book what is she up to? I don't understand how this kid can make me lose my cool so much but what she said ring in my head. I don't what she's talking about like can't protect my bro who does she think she is? I'll talk to Sans latter hopeful Dream will have something about Nightmare gang I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep still hugging the pillow.

(Elsewhere)

Fresh was in a erase AU this was where he last remember when followed Fang where everything gets a little fuzzy. He wants to check it out to thinking that maybe he'll find this Fang guy but this time he came prepared with was a hidden camera in his cap so that this time if he forgetting he could look through the video. That was the plan so he walked around for some time looking but there was no sign of him after for knows how long of looking right when Fresh was about to leave when shadow caught his eye he turns around quickly and ran after it. Though space he could see it was him it was Fang so Fresh followed him. Fang was just walking his hoodie up covering his face and hands in his pocket as he walking up to a door that seemingly comes out of nowhere he stopped. He just stood there on the then all of sudden summon his magic and two skeleton hand came and Fang turn to Fresh with glaring magic. 

"Yo, my bro guess ya got me 'red-handed' follow ya huh," Fresh said not at all surprised by this. 

Fang didn't move or speak instead the hands beside him did moving in wingding sign language. (Again please just imagine.)

'Oh Fresh you again did you forget something.' Fang sign it almost sounded amusing.

"Bro it's so unread of you to mess with a due's head," Fresh said curiously of how they did that. 

'Whatever do you mean?' Fang inquired but felt a smirk be hidden in the hoodie.

"You mean bro ya ain't got nothing to do with it?" Fresh asked raising an eyebrow.

'Tell are you good friends with Ink?' Fang asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, man Ink is so read bro gets me," Fresh answered coolly.

Fang was quiet for a moment looking down to the floor then lean back on the door the heal of the boots taping it before you know it stood straight and spoke again.

'Ink is creative, friendly, and cares for Au. No, caring isn't the right word intrigued sounds right.' Fang said giving off a killer aura.

"Wow dud you're giving off some 'killer vibe.'" Fresh said not worried at all from the sudden change.

'Ink saves the Au and the people and monster in it but Ink could never a good friend.' Fang said flatly.

"What ya mean?" Fresh asked he knew Ink the best even better than the others and knew he can be at times but how would Fang know. 

'Tell me something Fresh.' Fang said pausing for a moment. 'If someone gives a strong murder-st aureus your facing would you tell if someone was hiding you who give off nothing?' Fang asked to feel a smirk be hidden in the hoodie.

Fresh for the first time was couscous as he was about to turn around but before he could he felt a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. As he was about to use his magic when he stopped by a said attacker by confetti? This throw Fresh off for sec but was turn around and got a good look of him will short of he wear a black hoodie with blue lining on it. He wears something like a clack like a jacket that had starch in some places long sleeves that cover his hands even will holding Fresh shoulder Fresh looked him up and down and notice this was the guy Ink wanted me to find Viral. They spoke to Fresh in this glitch and static voice in wingding.

'Ahahah your just in time I needed your help.' Viral said even though Fresh couldn't see his face could tell he was smiling ear to ear.

"Sorry bro but I don't fly like that," Fresh said pushing the hand off his shoulder getting a bad feeling about this but what he said made his soul jump.

'Ahahahahaah but you sure about that.' Viral said gesturing to what's be hide him.

Fresh wash away how this error was acting so different from any error first he teaches him with no, problem and didn't find him annoyed or fear him. This made Fresh concerned but he insure himself there was nothing that they can do that he can Fresh out. He turned around his shads that had the yay-lol turn black at what he say it wa- [sssssssssh it a secret] (Sorry writer that's all you get to say). Fresh was not ready what next came rainbow shins raped around him lifting him in the air he looked down and saw it was Viral.

'Come now we don't need unwanted eyes.' Fang said opening the door behind him waiting for Viral to come in.

'Sure haha can't wait. You'll behave yourself right.' Viral said walking up to fugue.

" ** Fuck yeah I do I know what shit needs to be done ** ." He answered pushing up his shads. 

Fresh flinch at his cursing he not liking it but he was wondering why his filter wasn't working, more importantly, wasn't he doing anything he tired using his magic but this colorful shin stopping him from doing so. 

"Yay dog what wack up thing you doing?!" Fresh yelled to the writer him being so easily overpowered like this. 

Fresh what makes you think I'm the one in control anyway Viral floated him closer and took his hat and replace it with the same hat from his pocket. Viral walked to the door and walk though as Fresh was doing his best to fight back with no veil living Fang and the fugue alone.

'Will don't mess this up.' That was all he said before walking through the door and close the door behind.

The door hides him vanish leave the fugue alone smiling explicitly ready to get to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey did a little fix on chapter 3 nothing much change really it's all still the same. Oh, someone told me they you guys can't see the photos anymore. I don't know what happen and for some reason can't bring on here so if you still went to see them it's on my wattpad with the same title should be easy to find.


	14. Chapter 14

(Your pov) 

  


(Dreamworld)

  


I was running again from the same thing that has been darkness all around me and these are shadow things coming after me than these two bright yellow light come but would quickly diaper before I could get a good look of them it was the old same song and dance but not this time. This was different I was in the room it was dark I need to get out I to the door and tried to turn the door nob but it's locked.

  


"Let me out Let me out I don't want to be here!" I cried out sampling my usual tiny body trying to open the door.

  


Seeing that it wasn't budging one bit I needed to find another I looked around the room it was dark to find a window I run-up to it but it's too high for me. I looked around for something to climb on there were some boxes big enough to climb on if she stacks them up. I need to move quickly before they come back I run to one to one and start pushing the big boxes heavy but I do manse to push them to the window but still can't rash it. Before I could move to get other boxes I heard the sound of the foot from up ceiling their coming I need to hurry. I look around frantically to find other boxes there weren't any more boxes big or light enough to put on top of the box but there was a toolbox that I think I could carry. But I didn't much time to think about I could hear the footsteps moving to the basement so I have to move quickly it was on the floor I picked it up it was so heavy but I got it off the ground and put it on the big box. I push it to the wall I clime on the box and the toolbox I could just rash the frame of the window but not enough that I needed to be on my tepee toes just to hag on to the frame. But I don't have any time to find the other place so kick up my arm on the ergs and use the other hand to push it open using my feet and arms to push myself to get my head and chat out I was grabbing on to the snow wasn't helping so I grabbed the side of the shed pushing myself out. When I did I ran to where I don't know or care just need to getaway. 

  


The snow was heavy the icy air cutting with every breath I took my muscle are burning from every step I took but they're right behind me I can stop if I do they'll.....there was a small village up ahead I can hide there. As I make it there the light is one but there was nothing no, the sound of life here it was dead silent. But I pay no, mind to it I ran into a restaurant even though the lights on the outside were on but on the inside was dark it was a mess in here. Tables were flapped with the hole in them chairs were broken and bar burns like everything easel here I ran behind the bar being careful of the broken glass and hide under the cabin under the bar doing my best to be as small as possible. As I waited here in the dark as the pounding of my heart was the only sound I could before the doors of the restaurant slammed open I jumped from my hiding place.

  


"They're here." I thought to myself as I stayed as a quilt as I could hear the footsteps grow walking in the room.

  


"Come out, come out where ever you are little mouse." He called out in the dark.

  


I kilted still and stayed as a quilt as possible as I hear the steps fulled the room walking in a slow taunting her in the way. They rode around the small restaurant getting closer and closer to where I'm at I hold my breath when I saw the shadow coming be hide the counter moving to open and closing doors. My heartbeat was so loud in my chat at the sound of opening and closing grow closer to me I close my eyes tautly waiting for the unlabeled but it never came ever thing everything was a quilt. I dare look the door was still closed but there was nothing everything was too quilt I don't know how I set here wondering what I should do but then I heard the footsteps leaving I could hear the door close behind. I waited for a bit not sure if I should come out or not but thought this was my chance so I slowly open the door and crawled out of my hiding spot as I got to my feet ready to make a break for it. But as soon as I turn around my heart drop right be hide me inches to my face was them there wasn't I could see in the room I could tell I to my small size was towering over me his tenthly smiling down on me. I'm shaking in compactly fear I should have known I should have seen this what should I do? I can't tun his blocking the only way out I can't fight should I just beg for mercy? 

  


"Caught ya." He said rehashing down to grab me that was when everything went dark.

  


(End of Dream) 

  


(You pov)

  


I wake with a start I tried to get up but notice I was being held down I looked to my side to see it was Blue hugging me he was awake with a worried expression his usual starry eyes were now white.

  


"H..ey Bl..ue what's go..ing on," I asked smiling at him.

  


" ** I was worry you kept crying ** ," Blue said worry.

  


Cry? I teach my face to feel it was wet I didn't realize was crying but still crying this nightmare felt different like it wasn't a nightmare more like a member of what can say. So I didn't always stutter like this and in my member, I was younger like maybe six will now I'm maybe 11? I don't know just guess really but who was that I remember seeing them before but where? Where did I see them? 

  


" ** Do you want to talk about it ** ?" Blue asked still hugging me not any time soon.

  


"I think I had a member of my past," I answered without thinking it just came out so easily to me with everyone else around me that I can't say trust but with him he just so how got me to open up when I don't mean to I wonder why? 

  


" ** I'm guessing it wasn't a nice one ** ," Blue said wiping away my tears.

  


"No, it wa..sn't," I say looking away from him.

  


" ** You know you can be anything if you too. Maybe not now but I'll be here you ever want to talk. ** " Blue said laying his head on my  shoulder. 

  


I thought about it for a moment then decided I could tell I told him what I remember how it was I in a dark room how I excepted young not leaving anything out and Blue just listen when I was done he had a few tears of his own.

  


" ** That sad what can I do to make you feel butter ** ?" Blue asked holding me quietly not sure how to make me feel butter.

  


"Do you thi..nk you can ma..ke me a ca..ke?" I asked to think of some food that sounds good right now.

  


" ** Of course what kind would you like ** ?" Blue happily wanting to cook for you whatever it may be.

  


"Uh pea...nut butter cake with ban..ana frui...ting," I answered thinking about now sounds weird but that was what came to mind.

  


" ** Great I'll go make it right now ** ," Blue said jumping out of bed and running to the door forgetting to change out of his pj's but stopped at the door. " ** Will you be alright alone ** ?" Blue asked turning slightly to look at her with a worried look in his eye.

  


"I'll be fi..ne I ne..ed to cha..nge any way," I say giving him my best big smile as I can to show I'll be alright.

  


Blue didn't say anything but his eyes did turn back to his usual starry eye self he life the room to make that cake in his pj's. I ghost that stand over me was there and here I thought maybe try to take to them if they know something.

  


"Uh h..ey do yo.u kn..ow wh..at th.at dre..am me.ant?" I inquired nervously.

  


" ** _ Never forget, never stop, never the same. _ ** " They say not answering my question but what they said I didn't understand.

  


I don't think I'll get much out of them seemed like they were in their little world so I got up got a dress and went downstairs I was hoping not to see Stretch after last night I don't want to see him. I want Blue to stay with me I didn't want to only with these ghosts and my nightmares all alone I didn't want to be alone I hate being alone. So I guess I may have said something I may have not to mean thinking back I might have gone too far I should tell I didn't mean it and say I'm sorry I walked into the leaving room to see Red and G setting on the couch washing TV. I smiled glad Stretch wasn't there maybe I'll say sorry later I walked up to them I was next to the couch by Red and want to greet him.

  


"Go..od mo..rning." I say making Red jump will G didn't react at all.

  


"Fuck sweetheart you need to wear a bell how are you doing that? I didn't even you coming down the creaky ass stairs." Red said saddling down again in his set.

  


"So..rry I didn't me..an to." I apologize not sure how I'm doing it myself it just comes to sound natural to me. 

  


" _ Don't mind him Doll he just used to be on guard at all times _ ." G said giving Red a ride smirk.

  


"Fuck you," Red said giving G the middle finger.

  


" _ Will if your offering _ ." G said making an o shape with his finger and place it in the middle of Red middle finger.

  


"Up yours."

  


" _ You first _ ."

  


"There's a kid here." 

  


" _ Oh, so you want to take it bedroom then _ ." G said leaning into Red personal bubble to his face almost like wanting to kiss him.

  


"You se..em to be get..ting hot and bot..hered." I say joining in there a joke.

  


"What!? Do even know what we're saying!?" Red said his face going red blush and moving away from G but G only smirked giving her curious.

  


"Will ma..ybe but yo..u look so cu..te you bl..ush." I say not sure where did this come from but Red does look cute blushing.

"What do you mean maybe!" Red says his blush growing. 

  


" _ Yeah, when you say it that he looks so adorable _ ." G said moving closer to Red.

  


"Come on you two cut it out." Classic said that seemed to come out of nowhere.

  


" _ Alright, I'll stop for now _ ." G said backing away from Red. 

  


I move to sit in between Red and G I huge my knees Classic went in the kitchen to grab a chair and set next to Red and we started taking for a bit and making jokes mostly to Red who was not liking being the scanter of the jokes as Blue making the cake I could hear him singing it was nice. 

  


"Hey, kiddo do you know what souls are?" Classic asked laying back.

  


"Is.n't it som..ething we all ha.ve but can't se.e." I say thinking about what he said soul are something that could be said every living been has.

  


" _ Yeah, something like that but you see human and monster souls are compactly different to one other _ ." G said letting out a puff smock.

  


"Ya see sweetheart souls is the very essence of one's being a soul take a form of a heart," Red said looking bored.

  


"Oh I see so wh..at make hu..man and mon..ster soul diffe..rent." I inquired about being more insured in this now.

  


"Will for one thing monster souls are upside down and have no color." Classic stated.

  


"Re..ally. But w.hy?" I say intrigued.

  


"You see monster souls are very weak and but are very attach to owe bodies so if we die our souls wouldn't last and our bodies would turn to dust." Classic said giving a cool smirk.

  


"Is th..at so," I say thinking that it was sad that if you did not even your body is life hides. 

  


"It's nothing to be said about really," Red said petting my back trying to me feel butter.

  


"Ok..ay but wh..at about hu..man so..ul's?" I asked curiously.

  


" _ Human souls are strong and can last even when the human is long gone _ ." G answered.

  


"And the human soul comes in several colors with a different meaning. Cyan (Patience) Orange (Bravery) Blue (Integrity) Purple (Perseverance) Green (Kindness) Yellow (Justice) those are that everyone has it." Classic said listing down color and the meaning be hidden him.

  


"Th.at was six wh..at abo..ut the ot..her one." I inquired and joying learning something.

  


"The other is rare but it's a red soul for (Determination ) it's something that everyone has," Red answered looking very annoyed at this subject.

  


I looked around to see that Red and Classic are getting uncomfortable when talking about the Red soul and for some reason this one I found I didn't like about it. Determination sounded like a problem but for what I don't know I butter change the subject.

  


"So wh..at col..or is my so..ul?" I asked wondering what color do I have,

  


"Will if you want I use my magic to show you it." Classic says moving a bit in his setting so he on the arm of the couch.

  


"Uh...mmm I do.n't kn..ow," I say not comfortable with the idea of letting someone pull my soul out of my body.

  


"Hey it's alright just thought you would like to see what it is, is all." Classic shrugged closing his eyes as if going to sleep.

  


I mean I did ask what it looked like but how can I see it and maybe it wasn't that bad I mean I could just ask him to stop if I don't like it.

  


"Uh wi.ll only f..or sec," I say still uneasy about this. 

  


"Whatever you say kiddo." Classic says lifting himself off the arm couch with one eye that was a half-lidded eye that turned light blue magic come out of his eye.

  


I felt something that teaches something that didn't feel right it was all over it thou it wasn't unpleasant I didn't like it soon there was this pull like something try to come out. I tried to not pull it back in me but the more he tried to pull the more I don't like it. No, I can do this it's alright everything is fine I can do this.

  


"Sweetheart are you alright?" Red asked his voice showing concern.

  


Yeah I'm fine I'm alright I'm...I'm...I'm....Don't want this.

  


" ** NO! STOP I D.ON'T WA. IT ANY...MORE STOP AAAAAAAAA ** !!!!" I scram like I was in great pain jumping off the couch and ran I don't know away from this unpleasant feeling.

  


ran into my box fort to get away from it I creole in the corner of the box and put my hands over my ears and started to counting I don't know why maybe someone told me to count help people. I don't know but counting seems right to me I could hear people yelling and talking on the other side but wasn't listen I just need to keep counting. After some time I clam down still teats but I heard someone coming in so I turn around to see it was Red and Blue coming from the boxes. 

  


" ** Hey, human just finishes making you the cake ** ," Blue said holding out a slice of cake.

  


"Hey, sweetheart no more crying," Red says wiping away her tears.

  


I give a small smile as Red sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder he looked away from me light blush on his face and Blue gave me the plate of the cake then set it to me as well so it was nice. I slowly started to eat my cake it was good I started to calm down and even if they aren't saying it felt nice.

  


(Classic pov) 

  


In the morning I was up early because I couldn't sleep last night but I wanted some coffee G and Red was here had coffee and went to the leaving room waiting for Blue to have breakfast. I was waiting for Stretch so I can tell my plan on how we could see the kid's soul but he wasn't up it seemed so I pulled my phone out and started to call him he sat his phone ring to be very loud. I could hear the phone ringing from upstairs for a couple of minutes but he picks up.

  


"Yeah," Stretch said on the other line he sounded tiredly.

  


"Hey, I have an idea to see the kid soul," I say coolly.

  


There was silence on the other end of the line then I found he teleport in the kitchen he told set next to me and wanted in on this plain I say I'm going to talk her up a bit then bring up souls and the idea I can show it to her then will that all she wrote. Yeah, I was going to human naivety about soul to just see what can of a soul the kid but for this to work Stretch needed to stay out the way I know him and she isn't getting along and she would be a little off-put if he was there. He didn't like it but understood so he didn't say much more about it just when I was just done saying my plain Blue came downstairs and he started making a cake? I asked why is he making a cake so early in the morning but he said he wanted to make it just a welcoming for the human but didn't sound very convening as I was about to ask more about this when I hared Red jumped he was taking to the human about snacking upon you. Will looks like it's time to do my plan so I teleport them to get started. 

  


As we talked made some joke she was starting to relax and let her guard down so I started talking about soul's thing are going well until I bright up wanting to see her soul. I don't know why but she seemed like she didn't want to jump at the chance to see her soul she looked more unsure. So I played it off like not that of a big deal and until she finally agrees so I up and move in front of her and started to pull her soul out but for some reason, her soul was restating this was new this never happens a soul restating I heard maybe one or two monsters that had something like that but for human, this isn't right I trying to move it out but felt like I was losing my grape on it so I put a little force it in. 

  


"Hey Vanilla I think sweetheart is getting uncomfortable," Red said noticing that she started shaking and looked like she's in fear.

  


"It's fine just give me a few more minutes," I say still trying to pull her soul out.

  


" _ I'm not sure about that Classic Doll isn't doing too well. Maybe you should stop. _ " G said noticing that the kid looked like she was going to cry.

  


"The kid said it was okay," I say try to quickly pull this soul I don't know why it was taking too long.

  


"Hey, sweetheart are you alright?" Red asked seeing if it was really alright.

  


Just when I was pulling it to the surface the kid started to screaming she pushes me a bit and ran around the leaving room for a min but when she saw the box fort she made with Blue she ran in there without sound thought. 

  


" ** What happens ** ?" Blue said running into the room when he heard screaming followed by Stench.

  


"What the fuck was that Vanilla!?" Red said grabbing me and pulling me up as Red glare down on me.

  


"Whatever do you mean?" I say putting on a cool and relax smile.

  


"Don't act like what you did okay you asshole!" Red said his glaring magic. 

  


" ** Stop fighting ** ," Blue said running in between the two.

  


"Hey what happens?" Stretch asked walking up to them spiting the two.

  


"You know the kid was getting uncomfortable but you still did it until she ran screaming!" Red yelled not liking what Classic did.

  


"Hey, I didn't mean too it just happens," I say trying to out what happens myself human soul's never done this before and the way she reacted was like she was counted to her soul. But that be humans aren't very intoned like monster are could it be that she didn't like the pull of my magic?

  


"Bullshit! You knew when but you sti-  _ Clam down Red instead of yelling at Classic why don't you see how she's doing _ ." G said cutting into Red tirade putting a hand on his shudder. 

Red wanted to argue but that butter so he went to go comfort her but he gave one last glare to Classic before going into the fort Blue followed after him with the cake he was done with to give her. Just then there was a black paddle of ink on the soon moved and raise to make a shape soon the clear up to raveled to be Ink.

  


"I'm back!" Ink said cried out jumping out of the Ink.

  


"Ink where have you been?" Stretch asked wondering where he wants.

  


"Oh was seeing an old friend." Ink said putting his arms behind his head acting casual.

  


Ink says that but we don't know who this said friend maybe Fresh but they never say who this said friend is I don't know why but when he mentions gives me a cold feeling on my back. Then there was a knock on the door G want to and guess who would it be but Dream he came in with a serious expression.

  


"We need to talk." 

  



	15. Chapter 15

(Outertale)

(Stair Sans pov)

I lead on the snowy pact of snowfall I was catching up on some sleep after spiking my job. As I was about to another nape when I heard someone calling for me.

" ** SANS! ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE JOB AGAIN ** !" Yelled out of his brother stomping his way through the snow to Sans.

"Hey bro sorry, I got hungry you can say I was  ** stair-veing ** ." I joked making a pun still laying on the ground.

" ** NANA ** !  ** SANS ** !" Papyrus cried out in annoys.

"Oh sorry, bro needs some  ** space ** ," I say making another pun.

" ** SANS STOP ** !" Papyrus crossing his arms and glaring down at Sans.

"Wow bro you must be haughty you need a  ** milk-way ** ," I say letting out a chuckle.

" ** SANS NO ** !" Papyrus said picking his brother up giving him a sharp glare.

"Come on paps I see a smile," I say not caring about him picking him up to see how used to it I was.

" ** I KNOW AND I HATE IT ** !" Papyrus grunted to himself at that. 

"So what's up bro." I inquired as tried not to fall back to sleep.

" ** WILL I DID COME TO CHECK ON YOU BUT OUR FRIEND HAS HERE WANTED TWO TALK US RIGHT AWAY ** !" Papyrus explained putting his brother over his shoulder and ran to the meeting place.

I took this opportunity to take a nap so our pal came to visit us that great but it must be something important I wonder what it could be? Our pal showed up about eight months ago and at first, they were cold and say they were only here to fix and add firewall and wouldn't talk much but after something finally got them to open up and now became friends. They would visit and would bring along their friends to meet and huge out from time to time they would tell us all about the AU's and new places that they've been to and to tell you the truth I wasn't sure about them. They didn't give me a good feel but looked like they've been through a lot them me a lot about themselves and showed me their soul and I have to say it was both amazing and terrifying. It was something I've never seen before or anything it was so... Paps stops and puts me down that was then that he wakes me up o meet our friend who was in the shadows and rock in a way that only shadowy figure was there.

" ** I'M BACK AND I GOT MY BROTHER AS YOU ASKED ** !" Papyrus beamed as he wipes moon dust off me.

"Hey pal why are you in the shadows like that?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

" ** _ Can't let the ones know I'm here _ ** ." Said the figure in the shadow voice sounded like it had a low ego to it.

"So what bring you here not that I'm not happy to see you?" I asked not going to as why they change their voice.

" ** _ I came here when she said it was in danger. Of what she couldn't tell so I came to check if things were alright _ ** . ** _ And I found this _ ** " They answered simply conniving little to no emotion in their voice as they pulled out and into the light was a jar of sliver dust with a bit of sparkle in them.

In that jar was monster dust my eyes go dark at seeing that I don't know who it was but this was not good at all. I can see why they wanted to see us I'm sure if it was the kid doing this again or worse it was Nightmare gang, Error, or this Cross guy coming to destroy our world I was more hoping for kiddo's then those guys we could handle the kid then those worlds destroy things. 

" ** _ IS IT ABOUT HUMANS BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE ALL READY FIX THAT _ ** !  ** _ DID SOMETHING WANT WRONG? _ ** " Papyrus asked worry for the kids having the same thought as him. 

" ** _ That's what I thought but no, I found a portal that was farce open something came in here and is killing every monster they see _ ** ." They redyed putting the jar away.

"What about the others can't they help." I requested hoping they were not too far off somewhere in other AU's.

" ** _ They are following up some leads others waiting to sat up and the others aren't ready for this just yet so it just me _ ** ." They answered.

That bright me some relief me but I was still that feeling of uncertainty was still in the back of my skull about the whole thing. Right when I was about to say something bro spoke what I was thinking.

" ** WHAT ABOUT THE STAIR SANS ONCE MENTION HOW ABOUT THEM? ** " Papyrus asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

" ** _ They're on their way they should be fine. But the worrying thing I found was the number of them that are here. _ ** " They explained coldly they weren't good at express much emotion.

"Like what are there more of them." I inquired hoping that not.

** _ No, there are only three-foot marks and Cross wasn't with them when they came here need I need to find out why and find him and stop him _ ** ." They say unmoving they haven't moved much 

when papyrus brought his brother here almost like they were a stash.

" ** SO YOU'RE LEAVING ** ?" Papyrus muttered looking down sad that their friend in leaving time of need.

" ** _ I wanted to give you another this _ ** ." They said pulling two golden fountain pens that had a crier on the end of them. 

"What's this for?" I asked I knew all about these things they told me all about them I just didn't think I'll be the one to use them.

" ** _ This is for if it turns out your world is falling a part hopefully not _ ** ." They redyed keeping there their voice even and cool. 

We didn't say anything we took the pens and put them away praying that we wouldn't need to use them.

" ** _ But if things get out of hand and they seemed to be fighting a losing battle I'll come to put an end to it _ ** ." They said turning around and start to walk off in the darkness until they were gone.

Even though I know they would come even with no question ask but I think I'll be more uneasy if the thought those two the mane world-destroyer are around waiting to come in and take away everything we have it's just so unfair.

" ** SANS ** !" Papyrus spoke putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh yeah, bro," I say snapping out of my thoughts.

" ** I THINK WE WILL BE ALRIGHT ** !" Papyrus said brightly showing him that everything going to fine. 

"Oh yeah how so?" I inquired curiously about the answer.

" ** I TRUTH THEM I KNOW THEY WOULD NEVER LEAVE US IF THEY KNEW WE WERE IN DANGER SO LET'S NOT WORRY TOO MUSH ** !" Papyrus pure calmed giving him a big smile.

"Yeah, your right pap's let's getting ready to meet our gust," I say bring me back to my cool.

" ** THAT GREAT NOW I MOST GO AND TELL UNDYNE ABOUT THIS AND TO TELL ALPHYS UP THE SURVEILLANCE ** !" Papyrus explained getting ready to go what he said.

"Sure thing bro I'll tell the queen and king and to make sure the kiddos stay out this," I say getting ready to teleport.

We say our goodbyes so I teleport this is going to be one crazy day and it's about to get crazier I just hope this won't end in us having to do the last choices. 

(No one pov)

(Underswap)

Everyone was sat around the table they ready to have their meeting but were waiting to hear from Fresh that Ink was trying to in count but Fresh was just not picking up so thought to just start the meeting without him. 

"So Dream what do you want to tell us?" Classic said laying on his hand well lending on the table.

" ** Did something happen in Nightmare's castle ** ?" Blue asked to worry about what happens. 

"Nightmare is planning to go to Outertale with Killer and Dust." Dream explaining.

"Why is he going there?" Stretch inquired. 

"Will I didn't get much as I would have liked but he planing to have Killer and Dust kick up a storm then have Cross corrupted the AU." Dream said looking down.

"Do you know when? Or why his going this?" Red asked seeing that this didn't make any sense.

"And wh..at abo..ut the oth..ers?" You asked of the others.

"I don't know I couldn't get close enough to get all the details so I don't know why but I know when he's going to happen." Dream said pulling out the map and layout it out for everyone to see.

At first, the map had nothing then Dream penned in the middle of the paper well using a bit of his magic and the map came to life and begin to show the map of Outertale. The map image came off the page showing the beautiful might night blue, purple, and black there were light and shining stars in the space then the meteorite that seemed to have this magnetic pull that made the shrouding meteorites came tougher in this somewhat tower with shredding magnetic. You couldn't help but be amazons the seen before you and couldn't stop smiling ear to ear at how beautiful it was.

"This is where I last saw them if we move now we can stop them before Cross and the others case that AU any problem." Dream continues looking around the table to see if they have anything to add.

"I say that Red and G will fight Killer and Dust then Ink will face off with Cross. Dream will fight Nightmare as I, Blue and Stretch will try to save anyone who needs it." Classic replied laying out the plan for them.

They all nodded in agreement to this plane but for one.

"That's all nice an all but we're all forgetting one little thing," Stretch spoke eyeing you like the little problem.

"What do mean pal?" Red said glaring at Stretch seeing that this was going to get a bad quirk.

"What I mean is we can't take her with us when we have to face them." Stretch relayed back punting out the obvious that they warrant seeing what He sees.

" _ I have to agree Stretch we to put her somewhere save _ ." G says in agree meant to Stretch.

This surprised them besides Ink and Classic by G agreeing to hide her in someplace will seeing that he doesn't usually pick sides all too often he would be the third parity in things. 

"I d..on't get w..hy do yo..u not wa..nt me the..re?" You asked feeling like she was dead weight.

" _ That's not it, I mean we're going to be facing them and this Nightmare there's a reason why he does the things he does. He could be trying something we don't know if he's still after you or if taking you would be easy for him to take it _ ." G explained letting out a puff of smoke.

"So what you're saying that one of us to stay here to protect her?" Red inquired getting what G was saying.

"No, that could be what he wants all of us to away from each other as much possible so we need somewhere they can't," Classic added in the thought of the best place to put you. 

"I know how about core Frisk who can keep them safe and in the omega timeline. Inside no, one can't fight in the side and I get to see them again." Ink spoke giving out his idea.

"That's not a bad idea." Dream redyed thinking that it was a good idea.

As they want on with talking and explaining who or they will be doing. Will you set will you stopped listening when told you would be going to be at. You started to hug your knees in the thought of the thing that was happening around you. 

'There they go again deciding where I should go and not. I don't like this having someone decide things for me for what I should do and be fine with it. But I'm not fine with it I don't want to hide. I feel like hiding me would just make things worse I know it's crazy no, insane but I want to face that guy again. What's his name oh Dust I want to face him again? I know what am I saying why would I want to see someone who bright me so much fear and not just him but that ghost who was with him. Their killers who know how many and could do the same thing to me. What's wrong with me why do I want to see them again in my mind it says I should hide but my body is screaming to find him.' You were snapped out of your thoughts as there was a knock on the door.

Everyone looked around unsure who would come here some everyone got up and went to the living room they all thought could it be one of the Nightmare gang. So they all ready themself for attack will Blue hide you hide him Classic used his magic and open the door bit for anyone one the other side to walk in the flow open with a hard slam that said person, as sparklers filled the room like the fourth of July as the sound of the electric grater, could be heard in the darkness. Then person slide in the room planning a killer sole even with no lest was playing was great. He played for some time and ended with high c and d minder ( I don't how to play so don't at me that it's not right let just say that it good okay.) ends with a post then confetti everywhere and if you haven't guessed it's Fresh. Everyone beside Ink, G, and you gave him a deadpan expression.

"Seriously Fresh," Stretch spoke face himself at how reckless Fresh was being.

"Sup, my bitches I'm back," Fresh said getting and throw the grater off somewhere. 

Everyone stood there in shock at what Fresh just said he just cursing just now this was so odd and out of character of him. He looked the same beside his glass inside of of the Yo-Lo it was Lo-me but besides that nothing was off about him but then again when was Fresh one thing. Everyone wasn't sure what to say will that until you spoke.

"Hey, Fr..esh it's go..od to se..e you. B.ut why's the o.ne fro..m bef..ore?" You greeted seeing that this Fresh was not what you meant before.

"Yeah, that motherfucker is having a timeout but don't worry I'm here to pick up what he lift off." Fresh replayed not denying it.

"Wait so your not our Fresh done who are you?" Classic said to flinch when he caesuras so casually.

"I'm Fresh." Fresh replayed simply.

"No, I mean which AU are you from?" Dream inquired trying to find out more about him.

"Fuck does that matter boi." Fresh responded not to answer the question. 

" _ No, How can we tell you two apart? _ " G remarked trying for him to stop dodging the question.

"I'm Fresh," Fresh answered again simple.

"Look here fucker we don't trust someone who just came here saying that friend we have known is just have just been kidnap and you come along and say you'll be his replacement and we should be okay with that bullshit." Red demeaned getting annoyed by this Fresh like the other one.

"Look your bitch is fine just having a little chat and this where, how, who doesn't matter you can say I'm him but with a little color." Fresh replayed moving next to Red an arm around him mush to Red discuss. "I like you but have to say if I were here to do something." He lowers his glass to reveal one eye on the right was block well his left was his upside-down soul with a bit of purple magic coming off him making him a sinister. "You think I waste my time talking to you assholes," Fresh says giving him scare.

No one said anything in fear or for Ink's interest will for G in suspicion will Red was trying to keep his cool but Fresh push his glass back up and relist Red and put his hands in his pocket. 

"But it's all ride so who are we fucking over?" Fresh says acting like everything was normal.

" ** Alright I've been quiet all this time but I just can't take it anymore ** ," Blue spoke and walking up to Fresh. " ** Liston here Fresh I had it with your paddy moth if you're going join then I'll be giving you a five cursing limit just like what I did to Red ** ." Blue wants on scolding to Fresh him.

As Blue wants to scold "Fresh" on his language will he just stood their smiles and listen to every word to the angry Blueberry. The once heavy tense atmosphere seemed to have lifted and everyone clam but didn't let their grad down just yet as everyone ready themself to head out Classic glance at you with suspicion.

'How could you tell it wasn't our Fresh just now?' The classic thought to himself as he washes you carefully. Classic got the idea that might have been the case with Fresh but couldn't be sure but you had it with a just glance. This didn't sit well for him you've only met him for only a short time not enough time to know how he acts this was odd I need to keep a closer eye on you.

(In ink AU) 

As X- Gaster who flowed in the paper around him will he didn't look all that will malting barely holding himself tougher but paid no mind to this as he at work. He had called in for Alphys and she came in her usual white lab coat and long black dress she wear a block and cold expression when she stood behind him she didn't need to say anything as Gaster were the first to speak.

"Alphys I need you to collect a few things for me." He commanded not taking his eyes off on what he's doing.

"Where?" She reported unquestioning.

"The first to swapfall, then outertale." He ordered.

So without other word took her to leave as Gaster smiles sinisterly as he put the pieces of his plain in places. His plan were he used Nightmare and his team to have Cross copying code of half the AU then he would find used for Error the destroyer of worlds he could see some potential in him and his magic need him and Ink to make see that to achieve his and Ink's goals. All others were just the means to sheave a bigger goal that they'll never understand will that was plain. He showed this Viral who was mistaken by Error by Ink he says that he repaired with easy was the one Gaster was looking at right now. In truth he couldn't find a single fail in it but couldn't find out how he did it no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find what he used that made this world stable like that this. But this also made him curious on how strong it is this needed to be put to the text but he wonder Viral would take notice and Gaster also wonder if he comes if he AU that as will say was in danger. Gaster grain grow impossible wild in interest he wanted to see this hopefully if things go to plan won't have to wait long. 


	16. Chapter 16

(Your pov)

I sat in front of the window looking at the wondering ghost walking will more like floating there were a few who were just glaring at me. Everyone was getting ready to leave as I was back into my clothes that they found me it feels right. But that thought of running and hiding made me feel sick before I could dwell on that thought I felt like someone was walking up behind me I turned my head to find that it was Red.

"Hey, sweetheart what's ya looking at?" Red asked taking standing next to me looking out in the window. 

"The gh..ost," I replied look out the window. 

"Huh you don't say what are they doing?" He inquired looking outside but not seeing anything.

"No..thing won...dering mo..stly." I answered laying my head on my arm.

"You seemed down sweetheart what's up?" Red asked to notice her down a case.

"I d..on't but I was..nt to come wi..th you guy a..nd stop Nigh...tmare." I say looking down a bit.

"Why I mean we're going to be in a fight and you don't how to control your magic yet," Red stated giving her rise eyebrow.

"I know..ow but I d..don't you ever fe..el like you can't hi..de but afraid to face the pro..blem he..ad on?" I inquired turning my head to look at him.

"Yeah, every time I at home but I'm guessing ya want something different." Red redyed giving you slue grain. 

"It's ju..st don't under...stand," I muttered looking down.

Red looked at her for moment not sure what to say he could tell that she is having comfortable feelings and not sure how to put her easy. He's not good with conforming to someone but he'll give it a shot it's been well so far.

"Hey don't worry about it we will take them and get you before you know it," Red said putting her back.

"H..ow?" I asked wondering how they would handle it.

"We'll make sure they're gone before they do anything too bad." Red repleted.

"Th..en what?" I inquired lifting my head. 

"What do you mean?" Red requested confused by this and not sure what you mean.

"Wh..at are you go..ing to do wh..en you cau..ght them w.ill you'll put th.em in je.ll," I stated thinking that it would make me feel bit better knowing that they'll be locked up.

"Uh not exactly." Red hesitant to say.

Before I could question what he means by that but was interrupted by Ink telling us that it was time to get going we nodded and got up and met them all outside waiting for us. Seeing that we were all here Dream open portal to Outertale.

"So d.o I go the..re to me..ant this Co..re?" I asked looking at the portal but felt there was other present.

"There's no need to because I'm here," Core spoke who came out what seemed nowhere next to Classic.

I eye the kid carefully they were deadly grey skin with short dark grey hair they had black void fewer eyes there clothes the sweat, shorts and shoes were dole grey they seemed to come out of a black and white movie. They gave a small wave with a gentle smile.

"I'll be here to take you Omega timeline where you'll be safe." Core spoke walking up to her.

"Oh ni.ce to me..et you. So w.ill any of you be..come wi.th me." I asked looking around at the skeleton.

"Sorry we're going to need all the help we need so you'll have to be with Core on your own." Dream repleted sad explain.

"I under...stand," I say a bit sad I won't see Blue and Red for some time but glad I won't have to be with anyone I don't trust.

"We should get going now," Core says move away from Ink who was trying to paint them. "Let's go through here," Core added pointing at the door behind them in the tree. 

"Was th..at all..ays there?" I inquired surprised to see a door that I didn't notice before.

"Yes it was always there I just made you aware of it." Core explained walking up to it.

I nodded I turn to say bye to the guys as they did the same as walk up next to the core and noted that I was two and a half heads taller than them but they were younger than me but this sens she might be older in mind I don't but anyway as I was about the door Classic stopped me.

"Hey kiddo before you go I wanted to give you this." Classic says giving her a flip phone. "I'll give you call to tell you I pick you up when this is over or if you need me my number is XXX-XXX-XXXX." He added to give her a wink.

"Tha..nk you." I nodded pocketing the phone.

"Oh let me write it down for you." Classic said about to pull out some paper and pen about to write his number down.

"XXX-XXX-XXXX," I repeated remembering it without missing a beat.

Classic was taken back but kept his cool expense Blue jumped in wanting to give his number as will want to keep in touch smile at that and agreed. I say good byes I open the door and walked in.

(In Outertale) 

As they watch you leave they all started making their way to Outertale there they stood in vase space.

"Alright, guys you know what you need to do." The dream spoke turning to the grape.

" _ Yeah we do but you never talk us how to find them _ ." G stated starting to light smoke.

"Ya think you could tell where any of them at?" Red inquired looking to Dream looking for answers.

"Can't he hiding him and others present?" Dream replied using his magic to searching for any strong negativity that could be his brother or his gang but there's this weird mix of on and off it could be because of the space putting him off but can't pine it feels like all this negativity all over the place.

"So we're just going in blind." Starch say looking around them.

"Not in entirely I am getting strong negativity in a different area." Dream added pointing to four places coming from.

" ** So it looks like will be spiting up do you think you could tell which one it is ** ?" Blue asked walking up next to Dream.

"I can tell which one might be my brother the others I'm not sure." Dream replied not sure how who was who besides his brother.

"How about you Ink can you tell where Error is?" Classic inquired looking to Ink.

"Yeah but he's not here as well as Cross." Ink answered with a cool smile. 

" _ Mmm, I got a bad feeling about this _ ." G spoke getting this feeling that something wasn't adding.

"Same but let's not worry about it for now." Classic agreed to have the same feeling as will.

"What if we run in the wrong guy?" Red asked string the conversation back.

" ** Oh, we can call the other on our phone ** !" Blue said cheerfully.

"That not a bad idea." Classic says agreeing to an idea as will as the other agreeing as will.

"Will I love to stay but Fresh and I need to go." Ink said raping his arms around Fresh who has been quiet the whole time. 

After Blue little talked with Fresh about his language he agreed to Blue's five cursing a day and he lost all five and can't say anything without dropping a few Fuck and bitch and est when he talked. So he's just waiting for the right time when Blue isn't listening before opening his mouth. Yes, it's that bad he likes cursing like sailor.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Red asked eyeing Ink questioningly.

"And why do you need Fresh?" Stretch inquired not broth if Ink taking Fresh anywhere really.

"Will I need him to help with something and looking for Error." Ink beamed as he pulled out his paint brash and took his leave.

"Alright we'll call you when we see him." Dream relayed giving him wave bye.

With that Ink and Fresh took there to leave and they all started to go there separate ways but changes who was going to whom Red and Blue would go to stair fall will Stretch and G want to abandon rockets Dream went alone to face his brother who seemed off in nowhere he just keeps moving, well Classic want off to snowdon (I'm not sure what outertale space name is so yeah.) As Classic walked through sonwdon he notices that there were many monsters out in fact it looked like they seemed to be going somewhere. Like all the shops and Grillby closing and leaving they must because the Nightmare gang might have come around here or they notice too many missing and are escape route.

" ** SANS!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE CASTLE ** !!" Cried out a loud but gentle voice coming to hide Classic.

"Uh sorry, wrong guy." Classic turning around facing this world's Papyrus.

" ** OH, MY APOLOGIES I THOUGHT YOU WHERE MY LAZY BROTHER ** ." Papyrus signed in annoys.

"Aaaa sorry, I didn't  ** star-trek ** you." Classic joked making a pun.

" ** BUT I SEE YOU HAVE HIS SENSE OF HUMOR ** ." Papyrus taking other deep breath at the pun. 

"Oh come on don't be so  ** solaria."  ** Classic says making another joke.

" ** NOW THAT ONE DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! ** " Papyrus exclaimed getting all puff about it.

"Come on throw me a bone." Classic joking with him bit more.

" ** THE LAST ONE WASN'T EVEN SPACE PUN ** !" Papyrus yelled at his bad puns.

As papyrus throw puff Classic laugh this papyrus acted so mush like his brother making missing he really should give him a call soon.

" ** ANY WAY IT'S A GOOD THING I RAN INTO YOU MY BROTHER AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING YOU I'LL TAKE YOU TO HIM ** ," Papyrus said picking up Classic like his brother bridle style and ran to where his brother was at. 

"Wait you were waiting for me?"

" ** WILL YOU ARE PART OF THE STAR SANSS ** ?"

"And you've heard of us?"

" ** OF COURSE ** !"

"How?" 

" ** COME NOW YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE LIVE IN SPACE THAT WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE ** ."

"But how?"

" ** BY YOUR FRIEND INK OF COURSE ** !" Papyrus answer happily as he kept an even past.

For some reason, Classic almost didn't believe it wasn't anything say it or how he said it but Classic just couldn't put his finger on it but felt like he lies to him but pushes that thought out of his mind I mean why would he lie. He just had this feeling like he was missing something like papyrus was purposely leaving him in the dark. But then again why would he do that he acted way too much like his brother his innocent smile his carefree attitude always helping others in need there was no way something like this would ever do that so why didn't he believe it. 

(Ink pov)

I took us into Classic Au but it was a night out the stairs are a nice place to talk without being heard at least we stood on a hill I wanted to talk to Fresh alone without being over heard them. I looked he over he was something new I mean his Fresh but I really couldn't tell where his from. I usual can tell if Sans is one of the same parts just by looking at him but I can't tell where he's from.

"Yo, my Ink dog what the fuck are you look for?" Fresh inquired taking note of Ink to look him up and down and just pocking around.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you could help me with something," I replied cheerful.

"For fezzes what do my Inky bro need," Fresh says coolly.

"So the other Fresh where is he?" I asked just wondering where he wants.

"His just with Viral bitch wanted so badly to find where they lived so took him back." 

"Why?" 

"To have a little chat is all no, fuck up shit anything." 

"So do you know where I could find Viral I so many questions!" 

"Yeah bro for sure I know where but can't tell ya where."

"What why not?" I complain tired of this say old song and dance.

"Hey, a dog I don't make the rules fuck I'm just her just until the bitch is back." Fresh answer honestly.

I thought about it for a moment so he could only tell me as much as he was told the do and not but I wonder why? He was being threatened not to tell but that doesn't seem right from the way he talks about them showed any worry or strain in his voice. Maybe he's not allowed to for reasons I should just...

"But I tell you how you could bring Viral out in the open." Fresh spoke breaking Ink's train of thought.

"Really how!?" I say finally getting somewhere.

"Will there are two ways one is to fix an erase, destroyed, corrupted, incomplete AU," Fresh said getting serious drooping his slang and causing.

I froze at that not out of fear more out of the shock of this impossible task. I mean I tried but there was no way you could fix destroy AU let alone erase one. The corrupted one was something you come around often and beside my friend but an incomplete I've never seen or heard anything like that was feet all on its own. They all seemed to leave me doing something that I have to break the deal with Error.

"What the sound one," I asked maybe the other is easier.

"The sound is destroying one that Viral had already fix," Fresh answered.

I don't know any AU Viral fix besides one I wonder If my friend already knows this and has sated up the little meeting. He's always one step ahead will I'll see I'll have to visit him later to see what he have in the play.

"Hey Fresh do you think you could do me a favor and looked after my AU for a bit," I asked excited to go finally getting somewhere.

"Fuck ya, my slack Inky bro," Fresh says going back to his normal self.

I made portal to tell him about this news I have to tell this is getting so exciting there are these new Sans I was getting so bored with the same old fight with Nightmare gang and playing with Error but there this new coming in this now things are getting interesting I can't wait to see more what they have I guessing he might act like just my Error but will have to see him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this one for being short the next one will be longer maybe.


End file.
